


Dark Steel

by TheDarkSeaofSecrets



Series: Guts Of Steel [2]
Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: 4 year time skip, Aaarrrgghh is still a florist., Blinky is still the school councellor, Blood, Creepslayerz (Tales of Arcadia), Eli is still trying to recover, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gore, M/M, PTSD, Sequel, Steve is there to help., Superheros, Trolls don't exist, Wings, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets
Summary: Eli and Steve have been superheroes for the last 4 years and now something big is happening again. Something worse then Gunmar. Something that could tear everything they love and know apart. Will Eli be able to stop it or will the life he's built for himself crumble between his fingers.ON HIATUS: A lot of stuff is happening in my life right now and it's been servering really out of control for a while so I need to put this story on the back burner for a little while. Hopefully I'll get back to it soon. Thank you for understanding. I love you all.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Krel Tarron/Seamus Johnson, Mary Wang/ Shannon Longhannon, Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Series: Guts Of Steel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895170
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> SONG OF THE CHAPTER: HERCULES - FLY AWAY HERO
> 
> Ok, so I have a little irony to tell you guys. I wrote this chapter 6 months ago and Eli deals with some server nerve damage in his arm from his gunshot wound that Gunmar gave him. Only to 3 months down the track have my own hand actually screw up the exact same way I wrote in my book.
> 
> So what a lovely way to predict my own future. Not. So here is a mini update on my arm.
> 
> My ring and pinkie finger are still numb and my arm is still sore. Can still barely brush my own hair if that's a good analogy. We have had an MRI, CT Scan, Ultrasound, a neurologist zapped me about 10 times on said arm and then jabbed a needle into my muscle only to NOT find a single freaking answer at all! So we think it honestly is another unfortunate part of an Autoimmune Disease I have called Addison's. If anybody has any questions about what that is. I'll be happy to answer them as best as I can.
> 
> WELCOME TO THE BLUE STEEL SEQUEL.

Eli felt his muscles burning. Arm shaking as he tried to hold the pose for as long as possible. Pushing himself beyond his limits and even further than. 

“Eli it’s been half an hour you need to rest before you screw up your arm worse “ He hears someone say. 

“Not yet!” He grits out. 

“Eli, please. You’ve proven yourself. Just come down from there before you fall. Steve will kill me if you get hurt while his away” Jim grumbles. 

“NOT YET!” Eli yells louder. Arm shaking even worse as he grits his teeth and forcing himself to hold straighter. To hold as still as possible. Centring himself on the one hand. 

“Don’t make me call Steve you stupid idiot!” 

“Do it. What the hell is he gonna do from New York!” Eli snarls. 

“Whip your ass when he gets home” 

“I’d just enjoy it. Now go away. Please...” Eli’s arm gives out and his sent tumbling off the high beam. 

Grunting when he hits the mat that Steve and Jim had insisted he get. He’d never admit that he actually thought was it was a decent idea. 

“I told you,” A horned Jim says appearing above him. 

“Go and eat a tin can you stupid goat” Eli huffs crossing his arms. 

Jim ignoring his grumbling as he picks him up and sets him on his feet. 

“He’ll be home soon Eli. Just a few more days ok. I told you to call me if you were having nightmares” Jim says. 

“Yeah well nothing else but Steve helps so excuse me for not wanting to waste your time” 

“Why don’t you go have a shower and we go get a midnight snack. All of us.” Jim says diverting topics. Knowing he won’t get much more than a snippy response from Eli otherwise. 

It wasn’t like Eli wasn’t trying to be nice. He just...turns out getting beaten up by Gunmar for 12 hours straight left him with a few anger issues. 

“Sure sounds good. I could eat” Eli mutters as he rubs over his fingers. Trying to get some feeling back in the digits but of course as always nothing. Nor would there ever be unless some miracle befell him. But Eli was certain he was out of miracles.

Out of his 9 lives as Claire put it. 

“Good. Shower you reek” Jim instructs before sauntering off. Phone in his hand as he calls the rest of the Reckless Club. Not caring that its midnight. 

They all end up on Eli and Steve’s rooftop eating out of take away containers and watching the stars. Darci joining them. Leaning on Toby’s shoulder as Claire pointed out a few constellations. Shannon already back asleep as Mary holds her gently. Nothing but love on her face. 

It does help Eli feel a little better but he does miss the love of his life but he knows by now Steve would be dead to the world. Tired after having to deal with Kubritz and this meeting and that one. 

Kubritz it turns out wanted Steve to be her show pony. Paraded him in front all of the world to prove something or another. Steve had to go if he wanted to be paid and they wanted to keep their apartment. 

Four years now they had been doing this. School was long over and Eli had done a few community college courses here and there but his main passion was still being a superhero. Was still fighting by Steve’s side. 

Darci had gone off to learn how to be a teacher. Claire was doing amazing with her acting. Krel had a few of inventions recognised by the Noble Peace Prize committee and Jim though he couldn’t eat human food anymore was still learning to become a chef when he wasn’t being the Trollhunter. 

All of them were slowly moving onto becoming adults and living their own lives. Even Steve and sometimes, despite Eli’s courses. He felt stuck. Like he was still that sixteen-year-old making stupid decisions. Giving his life to the cause. 

If he wasn’t the Wraith. He would be nothing. Absolutely nothing and while the thought bums him out a little bit. He tries not to let it get him down. 

Eli is snapping out of his thoughts and pinning the person who touches his shoulder to the ground. Knife on their throat. 

“It’s always good to see you Cheese Slice,” Steve says. Eli throwing his knife away and hugging the big brute. 

Steve laughing and wrapping his arms around Eli in return. 

“Angel what are you doing here!? You should be in New York! Kubritz is gonna kill you!” Eli says way to excitedly. 

“She gave me the month off after I wouldn’t stop bitching about missing you and Jim called me saying you weren’t having a good time. Baby you're supposed to tell me these things” Steve whispers rubbing his hand over Eli’s cheek. 

Over one of their matching scars. 

“How’d you get here?” Eli asks once he can finally stop kissing his boyfriend’s face all over. 

“Helicopter and then some sort of jet. Just got home an hour ago but I’m here now” Steve reassures him. 

Eli just hugging him tightly again. 

The others saying hi to Steve now his not so distracted. Giving him hugs. Jim and Steve's animosity long gone by now. Now they were best of friends and their silly childhood fights were over. 

Toby throwing Eli his knife back. Eli catching it easily and slides it back into his boot. 

“STEVE!” Shannon says finally realising what’s going on. 

“Sup Longshannon. You been taking care of Mary for me right” Steve asks when she pummels him with a hug. 

“Of course always. At least with you back Eli can get some decent sleep again” Shannon murmurs. 

Steve giving him a ‘seriously’ look and Eli just shrugs. 

“Didn’t want to waste your time. I’m just happy you’re back” 

It doesn’t take long for Steve to get Eli home. Landing on their balcony. It was the tiniest balcony in the world but it gave Steve just enough room to land and fold his wings into place. He carries Eli inside. 

“Angel I have legs” Eli whispers when Steve carries him to bed. 

“Oh look at that you do too. Gee wish I had known” Steve says. Eli unable not to laugh before Steve sets him on the bed. Kneeling down to start undoing Eli’s shoes for him. 

“Steve my hand is working today. I can do it myself” Eli says. Cheeks burning a little bit. 

“You know I love to take care of you Pepperbuddy. It’s my favourite thing to do” Steve says as he unlaces Eli’s boots and slides Eli’s knife into his sheath before placing it on the bedside table. 

“I love you so much. I’m sorry for being such a mopey asshole when you’re gone” Eli pouts. Hating himself for it but sometimes it just happens against his will. 

“I love you too and that’s why I’m lucky we have such good friends who can take care of you when I can’t,” Steve says pressing a kiss to the back of Eli’s hand before pulling off his shirt for him. 

“You make it sound like I’m five. Lucky I like it” Eli says as Steve strips down to his boxers and crawling onto their bed. 

“Lucky. So what have your nightmares been about this time?” Steve asks as Eli curls up on his wing. Feeling those soft feathers against his skin always soothed him. Like having a teddy bear that could hug you instead. 

“The usual. Gunmar coming back to life and torturing me again” Eli shrugs. 

He knew the nightmares were his fault. The scars his friends bore were his fault. The fact he died three times under Dr Lake’s hands were his fault but that didn’t mean the nightmares didn’t affect him. 

“Well, now I’m here. You’re safe” Steve promises pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Eli sleeps like a baby that night. Waking up to Steve humming as he makes breakfast. Those beautiful wings being the first things Eli sees. Eli didn’t mind that they had a tiny studio apartment, kinda almost preferred it. They didn’t need it any bigger. They had no kids. No guests. Nobody knew where they lived but Coach, Lyn, Jim, Claire and his mother. The last one had been done begrudgingly. 

It’s the only way Eli could even get the chance of sleeping at night. That his nest, his home was safe and quiet and just a place for him to rest without thinking about Supe stuff. 

Where he could be 20 at his pleasure. Even more so when he wakes up to a view like his boyfriend. 

“Morning Angel” He whispers pressing a kiss to Steve’s spine. Rubbing his fingers softly through Steve’s feathers. Over old scars. 

“Morning Peps. You slept a lot better last night. You don’t look as tired today” Steve says turning around a little to smile at him. 

“My soul mate is home, of course, I did,” Eli says, moving to flip the steadily burning pancake. 

After they eat. They watch their world go by from their tiny little balcony. Steve rubbing a thumb softly over Eli’s wrist. Over the tattoo there. 

A pair of wings on his wrist. Steve having a shuriken on his wrist. Their tribute to the other. 

They, of course, had talked about marriage and kids and all that sort of junk but for the minute. They weren’t ready for marriage yet and Eli didn’t know if he would ever be. 

But Steve had reassured him time and time again that he didn’t care if they were fiance's, boyfriends or married with seven sets of triplets. That they would always be together. 

And for now. This was what they both wanted. Loving each other too much to try and ruin it with some forced wedding. 

Once they both have the energy they head over to their old house. Coach and Lyn still living there and Eli nearly trips over the tiny little trike on the front lawn. 

Turns out Coach needed to take his own advice about protection but their kid was the cutest thing in existence. 

He was like a baby Steve. So tiny and happy all the time. When Eli was having a truly bad day and Steve was busy working with Kubritz. He’d come here and play with Harvey. 

Harvey Elijah Reyes. 

To say Eli had absolutely bawled like a baby himself when Lyn had told him was an understatement. 

“But isn’t there someone more important to you?” He remembers asking. 

“You are just as important to us Eli. I promise” Coach had reassured him before handing him, Harvey. Eli scared he hadn’t been holding his head correctly but when he stared down at the little baby. He had only cried harder. Tears of pure happiness. 

And Steve practically had to wrench Harvey from his arms so he could have a hold of his little brother. 

“EWI!” He hears the minute he steps inside. Hearing little feet on the tiles and his being nearly taken out by the two-year-old. 

“Hey, bud. You be good for Mum and Dad?” Eli asks picking him up with his good arm. 

Harvey nodding and reaching for Steve who takes him from Eli. 

“Hey little dude,” He says nothing but a grin on his face. 

“Hey, guys we’re in the kitchen. Surprised your home, Steve. Thought you had another week to go” Eli hears Lawrence say. 

They enter into the kitchen. Lyn already cooking up a storm. Eli feeling like this one of the truest places he could still be himself. That he could truly relax at. 

“Kubritz gave me the month off so I could come home and actually spend some time with you,” Steve says pressing a kiss to his mother’s forehead. 

“Oh that was nice of her” 

“Only cause Steve wouldn’t stop whining” Eli teases. 

Steve rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah that sounds like Steve,” Lawrence says. Eyes sparkling. 

They spend their day with their family. Eli’s mother coming over for dinner and Eli keeps it polite with her. Short and sweet. 

She had tried her best she really had but she could never move past it. Would constantly hide his gear on him. To the point, he would just keep it hidden under a panel in his floor and then they moved back over to Coach and Lyn’s house when Eli got sick of it. Got sick of having to tread on eggshells around his mother. 

Don’t get him wrong. He loved her more than anything in this world but they just couldn’t live together anymore. It was just the way things were and his mother had learnt to deal with it. 

“How’s the uh...thing going?” She asks. Avoiding looking at Steve’s wings. 

“It’s going fine thank you, Ma’am. I uh have the month off actually.” Steve explains. Eli squeezing his hand softly. 

His mother must have thought after all this time that Eli would dump Steve, move back home and go to an actual college to be a lawyer like her. Give up being a superhero especially after his hand lost feeling. 

But he had persevered and proved her wrong time and time again. Their medals hanging proudly on Lyn’s hallway wall. Given by the Mayor himself. 

“I’ll walk you home Ma’am,” Steve says happy to. 

“I’m fine thank, you Steve. I am just across the road”

“I insist,” Steve says standing with her. 

She sighs but nods. 

Eli had just gotten Harvey down and when he nears the kitchen again he stops when he hears Lawrence and Lyn talking. 

“She was as talkative as ever. I still don’t get why she can’t get over the fact our sons are superheroes” Coach grumbles. 

“Eli technically isn’t ours dear” 

“He dam may as well be. We did more for that boy these last four years then she did” Coach huffs. 

“I know but you gotta understand not everybody is as open-minded as us. She’s a lawyer. She fights for the right now. The side down with all the paperwork and all the other little bits. She’s not used to someone just going in and mopping up her dirty work before she can even touch it” 

“Yeah well call me petty but who kicks a sixteen-year-old out of his own house cause you're worried about him. What if he didn’t have anybody to go to Lyn? Who knows where he would have ended up” He can perfectly picture the look on Coach’s face. The tired contempt. 

“I know baby but we were there for him and we’ve done all we can for him ok. You at least gotta be proud of that.” Lyn promises. 

Eli makes sure to make his footstep heard as he heads back to the kitchen. Their voices dying out. 

“You didn’t have to put Harvey to sleep, Eli. I could have done it” Lyn says as he starts making another round of coffees. 

“You know I love spending time with the little guy. It makes my days better.” Eli promises. 

Steve comes back eventually. 

“Sorry, she got talking. She misses you” Steve whispers. 

“Well that’s her fault,” Eli says sitting on Steve’s lap. 

They get home eventually and when Eli can’t sleep he sits out on the balcony and just watches the stars go by. Just watching the world that he protects with everything he has. 

“Hey baby you ok?” Steve asks him eventually. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just watching the world” Eli promises him. 

Steve sitting down behind and pulling him close and that’s how they spend their night. Together in peace and quiet. 

If only they knew the shit storm that was heading there way.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kubritz puts some things in perspective. 
> 
> Karma - AJR

Steve gets back from his morning jog to see his boyfriend passed out on the bed. Head hanging off the edge of the mattress as he snores, resting on their floor instead. Knife hanging in his hand. 

Always close by now. 

No matter where they went, what they do. Who they're with. Eli always had his staff and knives on him. Always so alert now and wary. 

Sure he still loved life and laughed but that didn’t mean Steve didn’t worry about him. He worried about him every hour he was away from Eli and every second he was with him. 

Gunmar had changed Eli that day. Changed them all really. Some of it for the better and others, not so much. 

Steve moves over softly and as quietly as he can. Sitting down on the floor, wings adjusting a little. First reaching and sliding that knife out of Eli’s hand. Placing it on the bedside table before softly rubbing his fingers across Eli’s cheeks. 

“Hey, Handsome. Time to wake up. We had a meeting with Kubritz today” Steve says as softly as possible. 

Thankfully today is a good reaction. Eli just rolling over a little bit and curling around one of Steve’s arms. 

“I thought you were on break” Eli mumbles. 

“Yeah but she apparently doesn’t count this as work. Come on Sweetheart. You need a shower and to get some food into you” 

That gets Eli’s eyes to open. 

“What type of food?” He asks sitting up. Causing Steve to laugh. 

If Eli didn’t work out so much he’d probably have become a world record breaker for the chubbiest guy on the planet with how much stuff he ate. 

“You pick. I don’t mind” Steve says before kissing Eli gently. 

“You’re doing it again” Eli reprimands when Steve pulls back. 

“What’s that?” Steve asks genuinely confused. 

“Babying me. I’m not made of glass Angel. I promise you I’m fine.” 

“I know that. Doesn’t mean I don’t worry. You had another nightmare last night” Steve murmurs. 

“I always have nightmares. They’re just not as bad when you’re here. You know Blinky says there’s not much else he can do. Not unless he wants to drug me up on anti-depressants and I’m not good to anybody as a Zombie” Eli says reaching out and grabbing a hair tie. Tying his hair back from his face in a slightly dodgy bun.

“Zombie or not I’d still love you. Even if you slobbered all over me and I had to keep you in a cage” Steve teases. 

“Like you’d be able to get me in a cage,” Eli says before standing and stretch. 

Steve standing as well. Before he can get far, Eli is grabbing him and pulling him down into a slightly rough kiss. 

“I love you too” He whispers.

Before they can leave the house. Steve realises he needs a wing preening. Kubritz had paid some butler or another to preen his wings for him before but they never did it as good as Eli. Eli just knew the way all his feathers had to lay. 

Eli humming to himself a little as he does so. Steve never pointed it out but this was one of the few times Eli was completely zoned out and at peace with the world. He wasn’t alert or on edge. Wasn’t focused on every entrance and nook and cranny. He just was here in the moment. Sitting in front of Steve and carding those meticulous fingers through his feathers. Eyes almost a little hazy as he works. 

“Where are you, sweetheart?” Steve asks quietly. 

“Right here why?” Eli asks. 

“Just curious. Thank you for this” 

“Of course can’t have you going around and ruining my rep with your dirty, gross wings,” Eli says giving him a smile that melts Steve’s heart. 

Steve laughing a little. 

“Your scars are looking good. Almost barely able to see them anymore” Eli points out softly rubbing over what had once been a bullet wound. 

Steve remembers Eli asking him if he regretted it. Eli had still been in the hospital at the time and Steve had told him how Gunmar had died. How he had snapped a man’s neck. 

Steve hasn’t even hesitated as he shook his head. 

And four years later. He still didn’t. 

Killing Gunmar meant saving all of them from future torture. It was revenge and a promise to any other bad guy out there. That Steve didn’t care about morals when it came to keeping Eli safe. Gunmar was his only either. 

Steve had more blood stain his hands over the years. Sometimes villains just didn’t know when to stop. When to give up. So Steve had forced them to. 

He never regretted a single ounce of blood that stained his hands. Maybe one day he would when he was grey and old and retired but right now. He was more than fine with it. 

There’s already a car waiting down the street for them. Steve landing and putting Eli on his feet. 

“Hey,” Eli says to Costas as he opens the back door for them. Costas tipping his hat to him as he slides into the back seat. 

“Get on her bad side again?” Steve asks as he slides inside. 

“It’s a day ending in Y isn’t it?” Costas says before closing the door gently. Making sure Steve’s wings were in. 

They chat as Costas drives them to base. Costas was a very happy go lucky man and Steve couldn’t understand why he chose to work under someone a tyrannical as Kubritz. 

Steve had signed a four-year contract three years ago. He only had one year left and he definitely wasn’t signing another one with her. Don’t get him wrong. He liked being paid for being a superhero but when it meant having to deal with Kubritz every day. He was good doing this for free. 

Eli had signed a slightly different one. He was still getting paid by her to work jobs and stop robberies but he didn’t have to be a frontman for anything and Steve remembers nearly going her over the table when she said it was cause he was too broken. 

Eli had reigned him in before he broke his new boss. 

“That is also the other reason to keep Elijah around. To keep you calm.” 

The one good thing April had done for her son was go over both their contracts and practically go to war with Kubritz for months over it. So now Kubritz couldn’t touch their weapons or gear and neither could any of her scientists. If needed she could help give medical attention but there was nothing to go into their bodies unless Dr Lake medically signed off on it. 

“Baby we’re here” Eli coos running his fingers down Steve’s face. Steve bolting awake. 

“My bad Costas” Steve murmurs. He always made it a habit to at least talk to Costas the entire way. Not just treat him like dirt like Kubritz did. 

“It’s fine. Eli was telling me you’ve been looking after him the last few nights. You know you’re allowed to sleep any time you wish” Costas says opening the door for them. 

Kubritz was already waiting for them. Nobody bothers I.Ding them as they pass through. Steve was always carrying his I.D with him after all. 

“You’re late!” She snaps not even looking at them. 

“Traffic was bad,” Costas says sitting beside her. 

Steve taking another seat and pulling Eli into his lap. Jim and Claire already there. Toby running in seconds after them. 

All five of them had signed contracts but Jim had done it so he could keep an eye on Kubritz. They kept the others as far away from her greedy little hands as they could. Especially Krel and Aja. 

Steve had seen some of the other species she kept under key and if she found out the Tarrons were Aliens. She’s had them on the dissection table faster then Steve could warn them. 

“So what’s up Kubritz. You interrupted our date” Jim states looking rather annoyed. 

“Sorry, but you should have known the monthly meeting was coming up. That’s not my fault is it” She says, staring him down. Voice almost saccharine sweet. It makes Steve want to puke. 

“So what we’re here to talk about?” 

“You all have your medicals coming up in a few weeks and some of you absolutely need to pass it or I don’t have a super team anymore. I have a bunch of useless nobodies and I already have one of those on this team. I don’t need four more” She growls staring straight at Eli. 

Steve watching as Eli sinks further into himself. 

He goes to say something but Eli squeezes his hand. Shaking his head a little bit. 

“Now you’ll all be training at least four hours a day and I swear to god if any of you slack off. You’ll be off missions for three months!” 

“Ok mum,” Toby says sarcastically. 

Kubritz glaring at him. 

“I have work during in the day time. I’ll make my training hours in the evening.” Claire states. 

“You’ll make them when I tell you to!” Kubritz orders. 

“I won’t. It states in my contract. I will still be allowed to work in the day time if I have shifts. So unless you want to go another round with our lawyer. I’ll be training in the evenings” Claire says staring him down. 

Kubritz lets them go. 

“I thought I had the month off Kubritz” Steve murmurs. 

“You do. But that doesn’t mean you don’t train like the rest of them and you Elijah. I’m pushing your training up to six hours. Five am sharp” 

“You can’t do that. He's still healing!” Steve snaps. 

“He has been healing for four years now. I think it’s time we come to terms that he just needs more training to keep up” Kubritz says. 

“He's always trained harder than all of us! How dare you!” Jim snarls looking ready to go her over the table. Even if that means he loses another chunk of horn like he did the first time he ever went her. 

“Jim it’s fine. I’ll be here. I’ll train as much as you want me to” 

“And till your physical, I want you off missions. Do you understand me Mr Pepperjack”

All of them go to arc up but Eli just holds up his hand. 

“Yes, Colonel I understand,” Eli says softly. 

After that its a standard meeting and Eli is quiet the entire drive home. Even when they get home he remains quiet. Setting his amulet up on their dresser. 

“Baby are you ok?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to work harder that’s all but Kubritz is right. I shouldn’t go on missions until my hand gets better. I’ll just be a liability.” Eli mutters. A darkness in his eyes. 

“And what if it doesn’t get better Eli? Are you just gonna give up being a superhero? It’s been four years baby. You know what Dr Lake said. It would be a miracle and a half for the nerves to fix themselves.” Steve says grabbing said hand and rubbing his fingers over the soft skin there. 

“Well, maybe that’s just better for everybody if I do. I’ve gotten everybody hurt enough. I got you hurt enough. Maybe it’s better if I just retire. Live a normal life. I always was the normal one anyways” Eli says reaching out and touching one of Steve’s bullet scars softly. Wing twitching a little under his touch. 

“Then I’d be down a partner but if that’s what you really want to do. If you really want to retire. I’m with you ok. I’ll retire too. We’ll move to like Hawaii or something. Jim and the others will have it covered” Steve says. Meaning it. 

“Steve you love being a hero. I can’t ask you to do that for me” Eli says softly. 

“You wouldn’t have to. You know you’ll always have me on your side right? No matter what. We’re in this together. Creepslayerz remember” Steve says holding up his hand. 

“Creepslayerz. I’ll think about it. If I train my ass off and I still don’t pass my physical. I know that’ll be my time to give it up. Five years of crime-fighting is more then anybody could have asked for” Eli says finishing their symbol. 

Five years, three deaths, a million nightmares and too many scars to count. Maybe Eli was right. Maybe it was time to retire. Even for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli has some choices to make and Kubritz is as ever an asshole.


	3. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli does some training.
> 
> Unstoppable - Sia

Eli hits his alarm and grumbles under his breath. 

“No don’t go you’re so warm” Steve huffs softly as he curls around him. 

“You know how Kubritz can be. I have to go” Eli says softly rubbing his hands through his boyfriend's hair. 

“I can’t wait until this contract is over so I can shove her orders up her ass. Sure you can’t spare even like half an hour?” Steve asks softly pressing kisses to Eli’s neck. 

“You mean five minutes?” Eli teases. Jumping a little when Steve bites him. Laughing. 

“God I love that sound,” Steve says against his skin. Hands sneaking under Eli’s boxers. 

“And that one” Steve says when Eli can’t help the squeaky moan that falls from him. 

“Half an hour baby. That’s all you get Angel” Eli says before pulling Steve down into a kiss. 

An hour and a half later Eli is getting to Area 49-B. Sliding Beauty to a halt before he hits Costas. Costas looking like he was about to have a heart attack before quickly regaining himself. 

Steve had given him his own bike a few years ago as a birthday present. Saying Eli needs his own form of transport that wasn’t walking or Steve. Sleek black and shiny and Eli kinda loved it a lot. Steve had taught him everything about. How to keep her pretty and working. 

“I was just coming to find you, Eli. Kubritz is a bit cranky your late” Costas says, giving him a sheepish look. 

“Well, something came up. I’ll deal with her ok. Sorry if she’s been terrible to you” Eli says. 

Costas walking him down to the training hall. Nothing like their forge. It was all clinical and white. More like a hospital than anything. 

“You’re late!” Kubritz snaps when she enters the room a few minutes later. Eli just finishing wrapping his hands.

“Sorry was saving the world from a Steve meltdown. Now if you’ll excuse me” Eli half lies before turning to the course she had set out for him. 

“I gave you a time. You don’t disobey me.” 

“I’m not a dog Kubritz. I’ll do what I damn well want, contract or not. So back off!” Eli snarls getting in her face. 

“You really want another time out? I’ll gladly give it to you. What lie are you gonna tell your boyfriend this time?” Kubritz says right on back staring him down. 

Oh, what he’d give to deck the bitch but he knows she’d just mess with Steve for it. Signing those contracts had been the biggest mistakes they had ever made but they’d been dumbass teenagers and while his mother had tried to make it more in their favour. Doesn’t mean Kubritz didn’t get a lot of things her way. 

“For being late. I’ve added an extra hour to your training. You’ll have a three-minute lunch break.” 

Eli just flips off her retreating form and turns to the course. Costas reappearing from somewhere. In tracksuit pants and a tank top. 

“I thought I would join you. Surprised Steve isn’t here” He says giving Eli a smile. 

“He deserved a sleep in. He said he’d drop by later” Eli shrugs before reading through the stuff Kubritz wanted him to do. None of it actually training in the sense of a fight but training like he was a gym. 

Eli is exhausted halfway through the course. Shovelling the sandwich in his mouth as quickly as possible when a soldier brings him his lunch. 

Steve finally joining him around noon. Hair still dishevelled. 

“Hey Baby. Sorry I slept so long. Are you ok? Have you had any water or your inhaler?” Steve asks, getting more worried as he talks. 

“I haven’t had time. Just have three more hours to go ok. Then I’ll be home.” Eli promises. His lungs were burning and he's sure he could taste blood. Costas had given up an hour ago. Completely just unconscious on the side of the course. Exhausted. 

“Baby this isn’t right. She’s torturing you” Steve whispers. 

“I need to do this. I know we talked about me retiring but I at least want to go out fighting you know. I’m not gonna let her win” Eli says. making sure to keep his voice low so she can’t hear them. 

“OK but you're having a break ok. Just so you don’t drop dead on me” Steve says before pulling him over to the bench and getting him to sit down. 

Giving a nearby guard the order to grab Eli a bottle of water. 

They listened to Steve a lot more than the others in the Reckless Club since he was their frontman. 

“Elijah, what are you doing wasting time?” Kubritz asks strutting into the room. 

“Having a break before he has an asthma attack. If you have a problem with that go through me” Steve huffs before wrapping his wings around them. Eli just laying against Steve. Enjoying the dark and quiet that his wings create. Sure that Kubritz is bitching to her soldiers. 

Steve rubbing over his hand softly. Eli barely feeling it but Steve just continues to try. Rubbing softly first from his wrist, over down his palm and then down every one of his fingers. 

“No spasms today?” Steve asks. Eli shaking his head. 

“Good. That’s good. Just take it easier ok. Your abs aren’t going anywhere” Steve says gently. 

“It’s fine Steve. You know this is nothing. I’ve trained harder than this before.” Eli reassures him. 

Steve sighing and eventually pulling his wings away. Breaking their bubble of solitude. 

Eli’s next week is filled with training and not much else. Training, eating, working, sleeping. Over and Over. The courses getting tougher and harder and Eli is more and more exhausted after everyone. His family concerned for him but he just brushes them off. Saying his fine. 

But he grits his teeth and powers through every single thing Kubritz can throw at him. 

That’s why today is confusing. 

He gets to the training room and it’s empty. No courses. Nothing. 

“Costas, what’s going on?” He asks pulling his hood back a little bit. 

“Kubritz thinks you’ve trained enough with the courses. She wants you to focus on your fighting skills now. Good luck” Costas says giving him another of those annoying sheepish looks. 

“She’s gonna kick the shit out of me isn’t she?” He asks softly. 

“Not her exactly. Just stay on your guard. She’s counting this as part of your physical” Costas says softly. 

Eli just contains his ire and goes to press his amulet to his chest.

“You won’t be needing that today Mr Pepperjack. You are to test your abilities without your suit. I will hold onto it” Kubritz says strutting into the room. 

“I uh...would prefer Costas to hold it,” Eli says. 

“Whatever but you are not to use any of those weapons either. I want to see how you do in a one on one duel with your bare hands” Kubritz says. 

Eli sighs again but hands it all off to Costas. Costas bundling it all up in his arms. 

“Bring it on,” Eli says moving to stand in the middle of the circle. 

He expects some basic solider to enter the room. Not the freaking HULK! The guy was massive and built like a tank and looked like he’d just have to use his pinkies to crush Eli’s entire body. 

The guy just snarls at him when Eli give him a somewhat soft smile. 

“The first one to tap out loses or get pushed out of the ring. You’re choice” Kubritz says before blowing a whistle. 

Eli can barely stumble out of the way as the guy goes to grab him. Moving quicker then he thought he would have. 

Eli can barely get close enough to land a hit without putting himself in harm's way. 

“Elijah you have to land a hit sometimes. This isn’t a game of cat and mouse” Kubritz calls out. 

Eli moves to quickly to try and prove a point. He clips the giant on the jaw but the guy barely even twitches before punching Eli in the stomach. 

He gasps as recoils only to yelp as the guy grasps his hair. Causing him to squeal a little bit. Feeling almost embarrassed about the sound that comes out of him as he kicks out. Thankfully causing the guy to let go of him. 

“I thought you were better than this,” Kubritz says. 

Eli just keeps his thoughts to himself and focuses on the task at hand. Trying to focus and think. Beat Kubritz at her own game. Beat the Hulk into the ground. 

Costas whispering to Kubritz in the background. 

That’s when it finally happens. His brain finally clicks into place. The world almost slowing down a little. Just enough that Eli can pick things up. The way the Hulk moves. The way he seems to watch Eli in return. 

That’s when Hulk leaves an open point and Eli is moving. Kicking him in the side. The Hulk to slow to react by the time Eli is moving back but he doesn’t even flinch from the hit either. Built like a brick wall.  
e'  
Great. Awesome. Just what Eli needs right now. A rigged fight against a living tank. 

“You have three minutes remaining,” Kubritz says. 

“You didn’t say there was a time limit!” Eli snarls as he avoids getting his head squished. 

“Colonel come on. The guy is built like a mammoth. He's gonna get Eli hurt.” Costas says softly. 

“Haven’t you heard the age-old adage Sargent. About David and Goliath. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. With Eli’s training, he should be perfectly capable of knocking his opponent out of the ring” Eli hears Kubritz ramble on. 

“Come here, little guy. I won’t hurt you much” Hulk says. 

“Oh, so you do talk. Interesting” Eli replies as he moves again. Hitting Hulk in the face. He only laughs and Eli yelps when he's grabbed. Hulk moving far quicker than he ever had before. 

It happens so quickly and Eli feels it. Feels as he just breaks, getting pinned to the floor. A scream falling from him. Wrist snapping as his arm is bent behind his back. 

“Kurbtiz!” Costas yells. 

Eli trying so hard not to tap out but Hulk just keeps bending his arm at an agonising angle. 

Suddenly Hulk is being pushed off Eli and he sitting up as cradling his arm to his chest as he cries. 

“STEVE STOP!” Costas says. Eli turning and seeing Steve pinning the Hulk to the ground. Ramming his fist into his face over and over again. Blood pouring from him. 

Guards running into the room. 

“Steve stop please” Is all it takes Eli saying to get Steve to halt. Turning to look at him and getting off the guy. 

Eli just crying as Steve scoops him up. 

“I’m sorry to say Elijah but I don’t think you’ll be passing your physical this year,” Kubritz says smirking at him. 

Steve just growls at her and continues walking. 

He flies Eli down to the hospital and walks inside. 

“Blue Steel” Someone whispers. 

Steve giving them a small smile before walking up to the front desk. 

“I need to see Dr Lake when she has the chance,” Steve says. 

“It’ll be a while,” The nurse says. 

“Just tell here Blue Steel is here ok” Steve snaps. 

“Steve it’s fine. I can wait like the others. It’s just a broken wrist” Eli says. 

Steve huffs but nods and carries him over to the waiting chairs. Setting him down and focusing as he puts his wings away. 

“Wow, you haven’t done that in a while” Eli whispers. It looks odd almost. Having Steve put his wings away. He didn’t even do it for his clothes anymore. Just had slits tailored into his shirts for his wings. 

“I think it’s been nearly a year” Steve murmurs, looking uncomfortable as he sits down. 

Eli just nods and a nurse walks up to him. 

“I have some ice here for you,” Josey says smiling at him. 

They had become great friends over the years. Only cause she had patched him up more times then he could count. She was married now and Eli and Steve had attended her wedding happily wishing her and her Husband well wishes. 

“Thanks,” Eli says only to whine as Josey presses it to his wrist. 

Then she pulls a clipboard out and fills it out while they wait. 

“You’re boss really made you do that. That’s like endangerment” Josey says softly as they’re finally led into a room for Dr Lake to come to them. 

“Endangerment is her middle name” Steve huffs. 

Before Josey can say anything more. Dr Lake is walking into the room. 

“What did you do this time?” She asks looking exasperated. 

“Fought a brick wall. Sorta. Kubritz wanted me to fight without my gear. Her chosen one broke my wrist.” Eli shrugs. 

He has to get an X-ray and a few hours later his leaving the hospital. Hopped up on pain meds and running his hand over his green cast. 

“I should draw aliens on this!” Eli whispers...at least he thinks he whispers. 

That’s when he seems to realise his leaving. 

“Bye Josey. Bye Dr Lake. Love you!” He calls. 

Both of them laughing at him and he can’t figure out why. 

“Get some rest Eli” Josey calls. 

“Ohhh we’re flying. You have wings you know that right?” Eli whispers when he snaps back to reality. 

“I know baby. Nearly home. You’re always loopy on pain meds.” Steve points out as he lands on their balcony. Nothing but a smile on his face. 

Eli just snuggles with him on the couch for a while. Phasing in and out of sleep as Steve talks to someone on the phone about Kubritz. 

Steve rubbing up and down his back. 

Searching for a kiss at one stage and Steve gives it willingly before Eli snuggles down further against his chest. Rubbing a hand over his cast.

“She did it on purpose. She knew he would have hurt me. She didn’t want me to pass the physical” Eli whispers. 

“I know baby. I know. I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner to help you” 

“It was my test. You couldn’t have helped. Why does she hate me?” Eli asks softly. 

Knowing Steve doesn’t have the answer but Eli did. Somewhere in his loopy mind, he knew why. 

Cause he was human. Cause he was weak. Because he was too broken beyond repair, inside and out. A soul that should get him a jail cell and she could see it. Could see what the others, what Steve couldn’t. 

The monster that hid beneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is fighting a silent battle and he really needs to let Steve in before he goes off the deep in. 
> 
> I'm loving writing this story so far. Don't worry it'll start picking up in the next few chapters as things get more heated.


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a big day and it ends in the perfect way. 
> 
> Beautiful Creatures - ILLENIUM, MAX

Steve was livid and it takes everything not to tear Kubritz to shreds the next day at training. 

Eli sitting quietly beside him, sketching over his cast. He hadn’t even wanted to come today still moping over his loss yesterday. But he had come anyway, muttering something about not letting Kubritz win as Steve had done up his pants for him. 

“You have your physicals today. My best doctor will be examining you and if any of you fail. You’re off the team” Kubritz instructs. 

Jim rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry Mr Lake. Your physical changes have been taken into account. You will be tested just the same” Kubritz says catching it. 

Claire grabbing his hand to stop him from trying to take a chunk out of Kubritz. 

That’s when Kubritz turns to Eli. 

“Mr Pepperjack. I think you should just go home with an injury like that. You won’t be able to even try the physical” Kubritz says. 

“I want to stay and watch the others. Got nothing else to do after all” Eli says staring her down in return. 

“Fine but stay out of their way. Can’t have you getting injured worse.” Kubritz sneers. 

All their weapons and Steve’s armour gets taken off them into a bucket that sits at Costas's feet and Eli was sorta helping Steve wrap his hands. 

Doing his best that he can with his arm. 

“I can do it,” Steve says softly. 

“Nope. I got it or else I’m gonna feel completely useless” Eli says flashing him a smile. 

Steve just nods and lets Eli do so. Helping where he can. 

“See told you I could do it,” Eli says, smile turning to a giant grin. 

“Um does this go against’ the contract?” Jim asks when a scientist comes up to them all with nodes and wires. 

“I’m not injecting anything into you correct?” Kubritz states. 

“No guess not” Jim mumbles and the scientist sticks nodes to his temples. 

“Then it’s not against the contract. Now I was to test your endurance. How long you can run for” Kubritz instructs. 

They run for what feels like hours. Eli and Costas taking off to the side. Eli pointing out a few things as Costas looks over Steve’s amulet. Steve feels his eye twitch but he trusts Costas. 

Only cause the man knows Steve would break him into little pieces. 

He runs until he can’t anymore. Legs feeling dead as Jim keeps going. Out lapping all of them. Toby the first to give up. Claire the second. 

Steve just can’t do it anymore and he sits on the side. Kubritz’ scientists scribbling stuff down on their stupid clipboards. 

Eli bringing him a water bottle. 

“Thanks, handsome.” 

Eli nods and looks a little pouty. 

“Just cause Kubritz says you can’t fight for her anymore. Doesn’t mean you can’t still be a superhero” Steve says softly as Eli sits down next to him. Wrapping his arms around his knees. 

“I know. It’s not really that I’m pissed off about.” Eli shrugs. 

“Talk to me Eli,” Steve says bumping his shoulder against his boyfriends. Wrapping his wing a little around Eli. Eli relaxing a little unconsciously.

Steve still couldn’t believe he had a calming effect on anybody. Least of all his Eli. Both of them so different from the teenagers they had been. Steve was more level headed now, he was calmer, thought more. Sure he had his moments and he and Jim had gone a fair few rounds so Steve didn’t break some other human. 

“She did it on purpose. He pretended to move slower then he could. I should have picked up that it was a trick. He didn’t even hesitate to break it” Eli whispers holding up his cast. 

“Just one more year ok and then we can leave Kubritz behind. Go back to doing our own thing. Are you really gonna retire?” 

“For the moment. I’ll have to won’t I?” Eli shrugs. 

“Maybe you should take a break from Sam’s as well. Just until you actually have two hands you can use. You know we have enough saved up for it” Steve suggests, reaching out and running his hands through Eli’s hair. Now shaggy and long but adorable never the less. 

Eli at first had just been too lazy to cut it and then it had just stuck around. Lyn finally forcing him to sit down in the kitchen one day so she could at least trim it and make it look neat and as less like “One of those Emo brats that used to run around facebook” 

“But that’s our money for Athens,” Eli says softly. 

“And we’ll make it back but for now. Take the break, you deserve it” Steve promises. 

Eli turning to look at him properly and his smile is breathtaking. 

“You can stop or we’ll be here all day” Costas finally yells out to Jim. Who comes to a slow jog before stopping altogether. Jim looks wrecked and he was panting but he holds himself up. 

Kubritz talking to the scientists. 

The rest of Steve day is filled with this test and that one. Weights, agility, Steve has to a flight test and then the scientists take his temperature and his pulse and his blood pressure. 

Dr Lake having approved blood tests and had come in personally to do them. Steve was grateful Eli was there to distract him or else he would have fainted like a wimp. Wings quivering the entire process. 

They may as well have dissected him after he's done getting prodded and poked. 

“OI! You are not touching the horns! BACK OFF!” Jim yells at one stage. Covering said horns as he snarls at the scientist who gets to close. Said scientist looking ready to pee their pants. 

Jim only allowing Dr Lake to do so and even then he snarls when she scraps of a little of the horn near the back of his skull. Handing the Petrie dish to the scientist who thanks Jim quickly before running off with their samples. 

“I think that’ll do for today. We’ll have your results in the week until then you just have training” Kubritz says heading for the door but she pauses and turns to look at them. 

"Mr Pepperjack you won't be needed tomorrow. Don't bother coming in. You're fired" She says before walking away. 

Eli just flips her off as Costas starts handing their stuff back of them.   
Toby collapsing in the floor in relief as he groans. 

Even though he had finally grown taller and gotten a lot buffer. Though he had to, wielding a Warhammer. He was still stout though, reminding Steve of a dwarf and still got out of breath easier than the rest of them. But he was a tank. Steve had landed a few hits on what had once been a pudgy belly and met only resistance and muscle. To say Steve was proud of his friend was an understatement. 

Toby’s biggest accomplishment in the red-heads eyes though was the final loss of braces. Grinning and showing his teeth whenever he can. 

“Krel texted. He wants to us to meet him and Seamus for dinner” Eli says catching Steve’s attention. 

“Sounds good. I could eat a mammoth” Steve says, 

Eli nodding and then grumbling as he tries to text like normal. Having to type like an elderly person. 

“I’m gonna kill her for doing this to me” Eli grumbles more to himself. 

Steve finally gets all those little sticky things off his body. Wimping out when he gets to the last one sitting on his leg, pinning down quite a bit of leg hair he was keen not to lose. Eli not even looking at him reaches out and rips the damn thing off. 

Eli laughing as Steve yelps. 

“You little psycho” Steve grumbles, rubbing the spot. 

Eli just sticks out his tongue and Steve rolls his eyes and pulls some of Eli’s hair in retaliation. As gently as possible of course. Eli’s laughter dying instead as he yelps this time before accidentally knocking himself in the head with his cast when he goes to rub the spot. 

Steve unable not to laugh. 

So Eli, of course, retaliates, pinning him to the floor and poking all his   
“Nice to know you two haven’t grown up just yet,” Dr Lake says, giving them a soft, motherly smile. 

“Not yet Ma’am. Maybe when I’m old and grey” Steve snickers. 

Eli having to use his puffer, just to stop the squeaking. Rolling his eyes at Steve’s comment even as he continues to smile. 

Dr Lake says her goodbyes and Steve and Eli determine that they should head as well. Before they stand up Kreamus as Mary called them. Steve having rolled his eyes when she told them it was their ‘ship’ name. Whatever the hell that meant. 

Getting home only long enough for Steve and Eli to shower and get dressed. Steve helping Eli with the buttons on his shirt before helping him brush his hair, Tying half of it up from his face. 

“Not as good as you could do but it’ll do for the minute,” Steve says once he's finished getting his fingers to twist the tiny little hair tie the right way. 

God forbid they end up having a girl. Steve was not prepared to do braids and whatever else that entails. 

“It’s perfect thank you, Angel,” Eli says kissing him on the cheek. 

Steve perking up at the praise. Feathers ruffling a little. 

They decide to just plain old walk to the restaurant since it’s not that far

He greets Seamus with a fist bump and gets a vague hi from Krel. 

“No Vex do not touch...the red button...Just stop touching the firing alarm. I don’t know, what do old Geezers do at night. Maybe go for a walk. Goodbye” 

Steve laughing a little at Krel’s exasperation as he finally hangs up and shoves his phone in his pocket. 

“Vex tried cooking again?” Seamus says. 

“Unfortunately yes. Poor Mother also Hi. Sorry about that” Krel says turning to Eli and Steve. 

They head inside, thankfully not needing a reservation and their seated quickly. Steve starving after being put through the wringer all day. 

Krel and Seamus asking how today went. Seamus finally in the know with all the Alien stuff, kinda had to after Vex tried to rip him apart in his Alien form one night that Seamus had tried to sneak into the Mothership. 

It had taken him a while to come around to the idea of it and poor Krel had moped around for nearly three months. Seamus finally coming to him saying that he wanted to be with Krel, no matter what or who he really was. 

“About as well as normal” Steve says. Eli giving a quiet nod. 

He has happy to be here, Steve could tell. He was just doing his normal people watching. Making sure they’re not in danger. 

“Baby we’re fine. Nobody has the guts to attack us in the middle of a busy restaurant” Steve whispers softly. Startling Eli a little bit but not enough to cause more than a quick whip around of the head. 

“I know. I’m sorry. How about you two. What have you been up to?” Eli says focusing his full attention on the pair before them. 

“The normal. Me asking Krel to marry me and Krel saying yes” Seamus says. 

It takes Steve and Eli both a second to register before Eli is cheering and Steve can only just grin like a mad man. 

“Oh my god. That is so amazing! When's the wedding!? How did you even ask him!” Eli babbles. 

Krel and Seamus lighting up with smiles so big that Steve almost waits for Krel to actually start glowing. 

“I um...it kinda actually slipped out. We were working on repairs for Mother and then Krel started babbling like he always does and I just realised how much I loved him. How much I wanted to be with him for life and I just blurted it out. I was expecting him to hit me. Not say yes. So I’ll have to find him a ring but at least now he can pick on his likes” 

It’s the happiest Steve had ever seen his friend. 

“That’s awesome. So when have you thought about having the wedding? Fall is always good. Oh, maybe spring. Summer’s too hot and snow is a bastard in winter. Unless that’s your thing” Eli continues to babble. 

“Sweetheart chill. I don’t think they’ve thought that far yet.” Steve says even as he can’t help but laugh a little. 

“Sorry. I just, this is amazing! I’m so happy for you guys!” 

“Thanks, Pepperdork. Means a lot. Honestly.” Seamus says squeezing Eli’s good hand. 

They finally get around to ordering. Eli looking like he just wants to eat the entire menu but he reigns it in and only orders a steak and fries. Thankfully he doesn’t fight Steve when Steve takes his knife and starting cutting it up for Eli. 

Neither Krel nor Seamus comment, either cause they don’t care or they’re to lost in their bubble of roses. 

Eli thanking Steve softly, a rosy hue on his cheeks. Steve stealing a kiss cause he can. Eli smiling at the gesture. 

The food is good and Steve things Eli is gonna stab him he steals a fry off his boyfriend's plate. 

“You’re lucky your hot” Eli grumbles shoving another fry in his mouth as he mock glares at Steve. 

“Very or else you’d be way too far out of my league,” Steve says. 

Eli rolls his eyes but Steve knows he's trying to hide his grin. 

“You’re such a dork” He finally says when he breaks. 

Table conversation turns to Seamus talking about his teaching courses. For some ungodly reason, the idiot decided he wanted to torture himself and become a math teacher but each to their own Steve guesses. 

“Just as long as you don’t give the kids nightmares like Uhl gave us” Eli teases. 

“Uhl will be a kitten compared to me” Seamus snickers. 

“Those poor children. Hopes crushed by eight” Steve says laughing when Seamus kicks him. 

“You’re a bastard. At least me and Logan are following our dreams” Seamus says. 

Logan was off at college learning about being a palaeontologist. 

“What’s a better dream then this?” Steve says, spreading his wings a little. Only to take out some poor waiter, tray spilling the four plates of food all over the floor. 

“Oh my god. I am so sorry!” Steve says. Wings popping out existence before he can knock anybody else over. 

Krel, Seamus and Eli all just laughing as he tries to help the waiter picks up the plates. Not at the waiter but at Steve being an idiot. Eli and Steve both moving to help clean up the mess as other’s look at them. 

“It’s alright. I got it.” The guy says, flashing them a smile. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m normally more aware of my surroundings. Whose meal was this? I want to pay for it since I’m the reason their gonna have to wait longer” Steve asks. 

“Are you sure sir?” The waiter asks. Steve finally looking at his name tag. 

Douxie. Interesting name. 

“Of course. It was my mistake after all” 

“Well thank you that’s very generous. I’ll tell them” Douxie says now that they’ve stacked all the broken plate pieces on the tray. 

Steve nodding, Helping Eli to his feet. 

Before Douxie walks off he pauses. 

“You’re Blue Steel and Wraith right?” He asks lower. 

Both of them nodding. 

“Awesome. Can I be a total twat and ask for your autograph?” Douxie says grinning like mad. 

“Of course,” Eli says. 

“Cool. I’ll be right back!” Douxie says before running off. 

Steve and Eli return to their table. 

“Good job dingus,” Krel says. 

Steve just shrugging as they finish their meals. 

Douxie returning soon enough with his order pad. Looking almost nervous but Eli and Steve happily sign it for him. 

“What happened to your hand?” Douxie asks. 

“Some asshole broke it. Want to sign it?” Eli asks. 

Douxie looks like he's gonna faint. 

“Are you sure. I don’t want to ruin it” 

“You won’t,” Eli says rolling his hand over and showing Douxie the bottom. Where Steve and the others had signed it this morning. 

Douxie signs it quickly. Beaming. Krel taking the marker afterwards and signing Eli’s cast as well. 

“Thank you really,” Douxie says before moving off to do his job. 

They’re finally finished with their meal and Steve makes sure to pay for the other families meals. They thank him profusely but he just says he was doing the right thing since he was the one that made them wait longer for his food. 

Seamus rolling his eyes. 

“So you're paying our bill to right?” He says. 

“Yeah right. You’re on your own Soulless” Steve says, laughing when Seamus punches him lightly on the shoulder. 

Krel and Seamus split off from them with a few goodbyes and waves. Steve congratulating them on their engagement again. 

They start their trek home and they get about halfway home when out of nowhere it starts pouring down. They get drenched in seconds. Steve struggling to keep his wings up and he grumbling about it when he realises Eli is gone from his side. 

He panics for a second before hearing Eli laugh. That’s when he spots him. For a second he thinks Eli’s having a mental break down until he sees his face. 

For a second it is like Steve’s been transported back through time. No worry lining Eli’s face as he dances through the rain. He has no idea what has Eli so possessed to dance in the freezing wet rain but Steve isn’t gonna stop him either. 

Instead, he joins him. 

“What’s got you so happy?” He asks catching Eli’s hands and pulling him close. Pushing some of his hair from his face. 

Eli just shrugs. 

“Our friends are in engaged and I don’t have to work for Kubritz anymore and I don’t know. I'm just happy” Eli says. 

“Then I’m happy your happy” Steve says before spinning Eli under his arm. Both of them laughing and jumping around in the rain like children and it’s just amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KREAMUS IS REAL. But seriously it took me forever to figure out what Krel and Seamus' story should be in this book. The same for Douxie, though I'm still sorta figuring out his arc. 
> 
> And Eli's finally free again.


	5. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli learns some things and teaches Steve some things.
> 
> Ways To Go - Grouplove

Eli was actually feeling good about himself as he gets a new cast, Dr Lake chiding him the next morning. 

“Sorry Dr Lake,” Eli says sheepishly. 

Steve avoiding her eyes. 

“At least you enjoyed the moment. It’s good to see you smile” Dr Lake says, softening. 

“We could have gotten someone else to do this. You didn’t have to” Eli says, Dr Lake was extremely busy. 

“Well don’t tell anybody but I’m taking this as a break. It’s been so hectic today. If one more person comes to me with a grazed knee or a cough. I’m gonna walk out” Dr Lake says, still smiling even as the annoyance is clear in her eyes. 

“Thank you for doing this anyway,” Eli says. 

“Just next time you want to dance in the rain, don’t get your cast wet.” Dr Lake says finishing up as Steve takes photos of Eli’s dead cast. All the sketches and signatures. 

They end up back home and with nothing to do. Steve not working today and Sam had basically told Eli to just feel better and work when he can. Sam was amazing. Surely the best boss in the entire world and Eli could have quit working there when Kubritz had offered them the job. He just liked working there. 

A little bit of normal is his life of fighting weird bad guys who various complexes. 

Both deciding that they can’t be bothered to do anything but lay in bed and watch TV. 

“You watched the latest episodes without me didn’t you?” Steve whines. 

“Maybe...” Eli says, giving him an innocent grin. 

“You’re lucky your hurt or else I’d just have to get payback. Watch the latest star wars without you and spoil it” Steve says. Nothing but mischief on his face. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Watch me Pepperdork” Steve teases. 

Eli makes the mistake of napping during the day and that means he's up late. Unable to sleep. So he was up, tapping around his computer and shovelling chips into his mouth. Just so he had something to do. 

He gets the idea then to look up Kubritz and isn’t surprised when he finds nearly nothing on her. 

It takes him five minutes tops to break into the army database. Krel having taught him a fair few things over the years. 

He only finds more and more dead ends. Files that have been wiped clean. Or that just didn’t exist in the first. There was nothing there. Nothing anywhere. No matter how many files Eli breaks into. Until he comes to a firewall he can’t break into, no matter how much he tries. 

“Baby what are you doing?” A groggy Steve asks at one stage.

“Nothing Angel. Go back to sleep” Eli reassures him, reaching over and patting across his wing with his good hand. Steve is out quickly enough. 

Snoring and Eli takes a second to just watch his boyfriend. Admiring him. Stubbly face and all. Patches of stubble no longer growing at all after scars have taken their place. 

Steve had somehow gotten even more handsome as he had grown up. Which kinda wasn’t fair. Eli sometimes feeling dorky and gangly next to his rugged, handsome boyfriend. 

Something in Eli had broken that day when Gunmar had tortured him. Something body-wise cause he never grew after that. At least not much. He was still short at five ft six. A measly two inches in four years. Still small. Steve had done nothing but reassure him that he still loved him and found him adorably cute and pocket-sized. 

Eli might have but him on the floor for that comment. Which had only made Steve laugh. 

Eli turns back to his laptop and tries one more time but gets absolutely nowhere. Getting frustrated and slamming his laptop closed. He shoves it on his bedside table and lays down with a grunt. 

Steve just wraps his arm around him. Pulling him close as his wings curl around them both. Eli being hugged from all angles. It makes him feel better instantly.

He's woken up later that morning. 

“Baby you need to have a shower and I have work” Steve whispers. 

Eli grumbles and tries to bury his head under his pillow. 

He knows he won’t win but Steve must give him at least five minutes of sleep in before his being picked up. 

“I hate you” He grouches as Steve wraps his arm up in cling wrap. 

“I’m sure you do handsome” Steve says, laughing a little. 

By the time the water is hitting Eli’s skin his a lot more awake. Steve’s wings away so they can both fit in the shower. Steve helping him when he needs it and god is Eli so thankful for his boyfriend. 

“Can you fly me to the forge on your way to work?” Eli asks as he dries himself off. Texting Krel to ask if his there first as Steve grabs his clothes for him, grabbing clothes of his own in the process. 

Eli thankfully still manages to get his own pants on but Steve has to help do up the buttons on his shirt. 

Eli hadn’t been to the forge in a while and had missed Draal, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh. Steve kissing him when he sets him down and before Eli can quite get into the forge. A gaggle of screaming girls are running up to him. 

“Oh my god. You’re the wraith. That’s so amazing!” The first one says. Voice nearing the squealing level. 

But something about their sheer excitement makes him smile. Someone was actually excited over him. Over his superhero persona. To say it was an ego boost is an understatement. 

“I am yes.” He says causing the girls to squeal louder. 

“Can we please get your autograph and maybe a photo? If that’s not too much for you?” Another one of them asks. 

“Of course you can. I don’t mind” Eli says. 

The third shyer girl, pulling a pen from her bag and a note pad. 

“Thank you really.” She says. Excitement in her eyes but she was far more reserved than her friends. 

One his signed anything they want him to and they have photos with him. He heads inside as they walk off gushing to each other. 

Waving to Aaarrrgghh who was arranging a bouquet of a very nervous man in a suit. 

Eli is grabbing a pink lily out of a nearby vase and snapping its stem off. Wincing a little at the pain it causes. 

“Here. This will help catch her attention” Eli says slipping it into his breast pocket. 

“Oh, thanks,” The teenager says, looking like he's about to sweat his suit off. 

“Just relax ok. Deep breathes. They will love what ever you have planned” Eli promises. 

Aaarrrrgghh just smiling. 

Eli pulls money from his pocket. 

“It’s on the house. Just have a good day. I remember my first date, it was one of the best moments of my life” Eli says softly. 

“I can pay,” The guy says. Staring at him shocked. 

“You probably can yes but I have it” Eli promises. 

“Do you...I mean are you still dating them?” The teen asks. 

“Yes and I’m lucky every day to have him on my side,” Eli says before his disappearing down into the forge. 

Draal and Aja were training when he gets downstairs. Krel tinkering away on something or another. Half his lab practically down here now. 

“Queen Aja. Please keep your back straighter!” Vex orders. Crossing his arms and watching his protegee. 

“Draal, you’re defending too much” Blinky chides a few seconds later. Both him and Vex had come to a mutual understanding that they taught very different and they irked each other constantly. 

It was amusing to watch, to say the least. 

“Eli! How is your hand?” Blinky asks coming over to him. Eli holding up his now blue cast. 

“I’m very lucky I didn’t need surgery. It should heal in 2 months and until then I’m off duty and Jim probably already told you I got fired. I actually wanted to steal Krel for a minute to ask him something” Eli explains. 

“Ok. But take it easy. Your arm has seen enough damage for a lifetime. Any more and we might have to cut it off” Blinky says, half teasing. 

“Honestly might just do it anyway. Copy Draal” Eli says. 

“You wish you could be a cool as me Little One,” Draal says, voice ringing across the forge. 

Aja using his distraction to whack him across the side of the head. Laughing as Draal tries to hit her back. Eli very clearly seeing the admiration in their eyes as they go hit for hit. On such an equal level, even with Aja's extra hands that slips up are the way on they can land a hit on the other. 

Eli heads over to Krel. 

“What do you need help with Eli?” Krel asks, using one of his hands to flick him up visor. From where he was soldering some new weapon together. From the looks of it, it was another upgrade for one of their suits. 

“I need your help hacking into a database,” Eli says. 

“Sure sounds easy,” Krel says barely even looking at him as he points to the computer sitting a few feet away. 

Eli gets to where he did last night and what had led him through an hour of frustration. Krel is breaking through in fifteen minutes. 

“It’s a file on someone called Carla Scott...Scott is Darci’s last name correct?” 

“Yeah, it is...” Eli says turning the computer. Thinking maybe it was just a coincidence. That Krel had found the wrong file. 

But the photo is Kubritz, looking 20 years younger. Same red hair, same slightly crazy look in her eyes. 

“Carla Scott. Darci never said she had an aunt or anything.” Eli mutters, reading over the file. 

Half of it was blacked out but what Eli could read wasn’t pretty. Reprimand after reprimand. She wasn’t a very good soldier and then her file just ends. A giant black patch at the bottom of her files in the notes section. Eli faintly seeing something about someone getting shot. 

“I guess I’m going to have to talk to Detective Scott,” Eli says with a sigh. At least he was one step closer to finding out just who Kubritz was and what she really was up to. 

Cause he had no way ever believed that Kubritz was helping them be better superheroes out of the goodness of her heart. She wanted them for something. 

Eli spends the rest of his day putting it at the back of his mind though and trains with his throwing knives. Not needing two hands for it. 

Steve finds him eventually and his scaring the crap out of Eli. Howling with laughter as Eli elbows him in the side. 

“You know I could have put this through your throat right?” Eli grumbles, holding one of his daggers up. 

“Then I’m lucky your so good at what you do. I’m sorry for scaring you baby. I didn’t mean to” Steve says, pushing Eli’s hair back from his face. 

“How was Kuberbitch” Eli asks. Steve grabbing one of his daggers and throwing it very poorly. Making Eli wince when it skitters across the ground and slides to a stop at a startled Aaarrrgghh's feet. 

"Sorry" Steve squeaks. Feathers fluffy up in embarrassment. 

Steve was very amendment on not using weapons even when Draal and Blinky had suggested them. 

“Here do it like this,” Eli says placing his other dagger in Steve’s hand. Curling his fingers the way they should be. Steve looks exhausted but he still listens anyway. Nodding along. 

“You want to keep as light of grip on it as possible and you need to breathe. There are a million and one different techniques but the one I use the most is No-Reload half rotation but for the minute. We’ll start with no spins and definitely, no reloading” Eli says. 

“God I love when you talk about this stuff” Steve whispers. 

Eli smiling at him. 

“Look at where you want to throw it. Straighten your back and raise your arm” Eli continues to instruct. Steve following his directions perfectly. 

“Good. Now you want it to slide through your fingers, don’t snap your wrist or it’ll end up in the floor. It won’t hurt if your grip is light enough. Breathe in and when you breathe out, throw it” Eli whispers. 

He feels Steve breathe in, feathers shifting before he’s breathing out and letting the dagger go. 

It lands a little low but honestly, it’s amazing for an actual real first attempt. 

“Good job Angel. Practise a little more and you’ll be a pro like me” Eli says, leaning up on tiptoes to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Steve beaming in pride. Glowing a little. 

“So you can use something more than fists. Good to know” Draal jeers from where his packing up the equipment that he and Aja had been using. 

Eli only just realising that Krel, Aja and Vex had left. Wow, he must have really been in his own little world. 

“At least I can also use my emotions. Come on dude when are you gonna ask Aja out. You’ve been crushing on her for like ever.” Steve says turning to look at him as Eli gathers up his daggers and slides them into his pocket. 

“I do not have a crush on her” Draal grumbles, not looking either of them in the eye. 

“I think you two would be an amazing couple Draal. You deserve to be happy” Eli says softer. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. She’s a literal queen of another planet. There is no way she will ever go for some one-armed, blacksmith with anger issues” Draal mutters darkly, crossing said arms. 

“Hey, We all have our flaws and you being one-armed is definitely not a flaw. I’ve seen you do more with one arm then I’ve seen most people do with two and that was before you got your upgrade” Steve says. 

“I just...never been on a date after the whole...” Draal just holds up his arm to punctuation his sentence. 

Eli’s face lights up. 

“Oh no. Eli. You have to let him figure it out. You’re as bad as Mary!” Steve chides. 

“Oh, that’s a perfect idea,” Eli says pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“Eli,” Steve says low advancing towards him. Eli moving out of the way. 

“What’s up EP” Eli hears over the phone when Mary answers it. Steve trying to take the phone off him. 

“I need your help. Draal hasn’t had a date in like 10 years!” Eli yells, straining to keep the phone away from Steve. 

“7 thank you very much!” Draal grumbles. Rolling his eyes but he hasn’t said no and that’s all Eli cares about. 

“Oh. My. God. I’ll be there in 10”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Draal. Will he survive Mary and Eli's matchmaking.
> 
> Scars - Tove Lo


	6. Date Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan a date and enjoy one themselves. I love these boys so much. 
> 
> Lullaby Love - Roo Panes

Steve can only shake his head as he's dragged into planning the “perfect” date for Aja and Draal. Setting up in area 49-B so at least they had space and Jim had a working kitchen to use his culinary magic on. 

At least Draal wasn’t kicking and screaming about it and Aja didn’t know yet.

“Are you sure Aja even likes Draal back?” Steve asks, not wanting to be a Debbie-downer but he didn’t want either of his friends to get hurt. Holding the table up so Mary can see something or another. 

“She talks about him all the time. I think we’ve got a shot” Mary says as she pulls the table cloth over a little more to even it out. 

“And what if they end up breaking up?” Steve continues to ask. 

“What if I and Shannon break up or you and Eli? Life is full of uncertainties. What if you never kissed Eli that day cause you didn’t know if he was into you?” Mary points out. 

“I guess your right,” Steve says setting the table back on the ground 

Eli appears. 

“I did my best but don’t expect much,” He says, laughing when Draal elbows him in the side. 

“Be lucky I didn’t bite your hand off for even suggesting wearing one of these stupid penguin suits” Draal grumbles. 

“It’s like half a penguin suit and you look great” Eli points out. 

Draal did look good. Slacks and a white button-up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. Showing off the tattoos he had gotten over the last few years on his right arm. His blue hair had been tamed, instead of spiking up everywhere but Shannon and Eli had managed to grease it down. 

“What do I even say to her? What if I just make a fool out of myself?” Draal asks. 

“You’ll be fine. I promise and just be yourself. It’s not like a fancy four-course meal or anything. It’s just sitting down getting to know each other. Tell her your dislikes and your likes. Tell her about your blacksmithing” Eli promises. 

“But she already knows I make the weapons? I work with her brother” Draal points out.

Steve watches Eli struggle not to facepalm. 

“Yeah, she knows that but like tell why you started doing it. Why you make weapons and love doing it?” Eli tries his best to explain. 

Steve helping set the table. Mary smacking him when he goes to put the fork down in the supposed wrong spot. Not that Steve ever knew there was a wrong spot for a piece of cutlery. 

Fifteen minutes later their all hiding behind the bar as Aja walks in. 

“Oh Draal, my brother said to meet him here to go over some things. Though I don’t know why I had to wear this dress” Aja says looking around. 

Draal though seems to have completely malfunctioned. Aja was beautiful, out of the world. Her hair braided back and she was wearing a soft blue, pleated sundress. She looks gorgeous. Eli and Mary high-fiving, happiness on their faces.

Draal seems to finally kick back into gear. 

“I um...would you like to eat lunch with me? As like a date?” Draal gets out. 

It was the first time Steve had ever heard the man stammer.

“A date? Like what couples do?” Aja asks. At least she didn’t outright say no. 

Draal nodding and even Steve feels like he takes a breath when she nods. 

“That sounds lovely Draal,” She says, her smile making the room practically light up. 

Draal is moving to help push her seat in. 

“Oh no his sweating” Mary whispers. 

“He’ll be fine, I hope” Eli replies. All three of them ducking down when Aja turns to look around. 

“So um you look...wow,” Draal says sitting in his own chair. 

“Thank you, You look very handsome yourself.” 

Thankfully before the silence can turn awkward. Jim is walking in, two plates in hand. Stacked with mouth-watering food that was making Steve hungry. 

“I hope you both enjoy. I think I got the taste right” Jim murmurs setting the plates down. Giving them a fang-filled smile. 

“Thank you, Jim. Really.” Draal says. Still practically reeking of nervousness. 

Jim nods and back away. When neither of them are looking. He meets them behind the bar. 

“How’s it going so far?” 

“Awkward but maybe they’ll get used to each other. Hopefully. They both like each other, it’s just like any first date. God, I remember how awkward mine and Shannon’s first date was. I spilt my drink all over her” Mary says. 

“And yet I still fell for you” Shannon replies, grabbing Mary’s hand. 

Steve peeks his head over the bar again as Draal and Aja eat slowly without much conversation. 

“Music. That’s what they need” Steve points out. Realising that’s why it's so quiet. 

Eli sneaks out from under the bar and Steve watches him run for Krel’s DJ. Aja turning but she just misses him. Draal choking a little on his food. Aja whipping back around to him. 

“It’s good. What do you think? I kinda left it up to Jim since his the food guru” Draal says once he can breathe again. Eli reaching up to turn the volume up a little. Soft music filling the room. 

“It is very wonderful. Your human food always is so fascinating and bright. The food on Akaridia-5 is...boring to say the least. Even the food we eat at balls is boring. It’s all so, blue. What is your favourite?” Aja asks. 

“Oh, that’s a hard one. Anything Jim cooks is amazing but if I had to pick something overall. I could always go for a mean piece of steak” Draal says. 

Steve smacking Jim with his wing when he gets a cocky smirk on his face. 

“Why would a piece of steak be mean? Does it attack you?” Aja asks, causing Draal to laugh and just like that whatever tension was there is gone. 

“No. It’s just a way of saying something is really good. How about you what has been your favourite while you’ve been here?” 

“Ice-cream is so wonderful. I don’t know how it stays cold but it hurts my brain when I eat it to fast” 

“Yeah, Brain Freeze is a bitch. You don’t have to hide your real form from me by the way. I find it even more beautiful then this one” Draal says, once more nervous. 

The smile that Aja gives him is mesmerising. Eli’s head peeking over the edge of the turntable as he grins like a mad man. 

She’s pulling her serrator from the pocket of her dress and pressing the button. Her real form filling the room, the dress ripping to accommodate her bigger size. 

Draal staring at her in awe. 

“Beautiful” He finally whispers. 

They eat a little more and things are thankfully good. They talk about their childhoods and this and that and Steve is high-fiving Mary when they stand holding hands. Aja reaching out and ruffling Draal's hair, messing it back up again. 

“Thank you for helping Draal. It was sweet of you” Aja says turning to look at the Bar. 

Steve and the others standing up sheepishly. 

“Hi, Aja,” Eli says softly. 

“For a ninja, you talk loudly Eli” She points out. Eli burning a little. 

Draal just howls with laughter. 

“Thank you” He calls as Aja pulls him from the room, turning herself back to human as she goes. 

“Well, that was a success. One of my best yet.” Mary says dusting off her hands. Looking proud of her self. 

Shannon even rolling her eyes. 

Eli and Steve help clean up. Not that it takes long. Krel showing up as a few of his workers start setting up for the night. 

Eli is catching Steve’s hand. 

“Why don’t we have our own date night? Something for just us.” Eli asks grabbing Steve’s hand. 

“Sounds good to me Baby. What do you want to do? We can go out somewhere nice? Or I can cook something at home” 

“Can we go to the lookout. I want to watch the stars” Eli says softer. 

Steve nods and presses a kiss to Eli’s hair as he holds him close to his side. 

So they do just that, saying goodbye to their friends and they get take out on the way up there. Steve setting him down gently on the ground and they set up a mini picnic between themselves. 

“Thank you,” Eli says as he curls up against Steve’s side. 

“For what?” 

“Sticking by my side all these years. For being there. I know it must be hard on you sometimes. That I’m so fucked in the head” Eli says, voice dropping softer. 

“You are my home, Eli. My anchor. Just as much as I’m yours. You have always been there for me even before I knew how to be good. I love you so much. I wish so much that I could take all your pain away. You deserve it the least” Steve explains. 

“So you don’t think I’m a monster?” Eli asks turning to look at him properly. 

“Why would I? Cause of what we’ve had to do to survive. This isn’t a comic we live in. We fight for life and death. There is no talking the bad guy down sometimes. No shwarma and hot cocoa with the bad guys at the end.” 

Eli just shrugs and Steve pulls the love of his life onto his lap. Cupping his cheek and forcing Eli to look up at him. 

“If you’re a monster then I am too. I’ve hurt just as many people, taken just as many lives but you have to think about all the people we’ve saved. All the people who wouldn’t be here right now if we hadn’t been there to help” Steve explains. 

“I know I try so hard to focus on the good but I all I can think about is all the people I hurt, even by accident. About you getting hurt. I always try so hard to think positive but there so much darkness inside me that I feel like I’m drowning” Eli says, not looking Steve in the eye. 

“That’s why I’m here to help. Here to remind you that you are the good guy. We’re on the right side. I’ll remind you of that every day if I have to. For as long as it takes for you to believe it yourself” Steve promises, Moving to press a kiss to the tattoo on Eli’s wrist. 

“I love you, So much. I really am so lucky to have you” Eli says resting his forehead against Steve’s. 

“Duh look at me. I’m amazing” 

It gets the reaction Steve wants. Eli’s stupid wheezy laughter causing Steve to smile wider. 

“I love you too. I love everything about you, even your dark side.” Steve whispers. 

They spend the next hour watching the stars until Eli is falling asleep in his arms. Covered by his wings. Snoring softly. Steve sits there a little while longer until Eli starts to shiver a little. No matter how tightly Steve wraps his wings around his boyfriend. 

So he flies them home instead. Trying his best not to disturb his soulmate as he lands softly on their balcony. Wings fluttering for a second before his folding them up against his back. 

He steps inside and immediately goes on edge. Feathers bristling a little as he whips his head around. Glowing a little as he holds Eli closer to his chest. 

“Sorry to drop in but I was told you can help me. You know being supes and all that” The guy from the restaurant says, giving him a sheepish smile. 

“Couldn’t have wait still morning. Could it. Never does.” Steve grumbles before his rousing Eli softly. 

“Sweetheart. We have a guest. I think he wants another autograph” Steve whispers when he has Eli somewhat functioning. 

“Tell them to go away and come back tomorrow” Eli mumbles. 

So Steve unceremoniously drops Eli into his wings. His wings softening the blow of hitting the floor. But it’s still enough to jostle Eli awake fully. 

Sitting up and looking around in confusion. Catching onto Douxie and snarling under his breathe. 

“Oh, it’s you. British guy. How’d you find out where we live?” 

“Let’s just say I know things. I’m here to give you a message from my father. You’re in grave danger” 

“No shit we’re supes,” Eli mutters standing. A feral look in his eyes. 

Steve catches the glint and catches Eli’s hand. 

“Let’s not stab the British Twit just yet. May as well see what he has to say.” Steve says, uncurling Eli’s fingers from around his dagger. Seriously where did he keep these things! The little asshole had the fuckers everywhere. Steve had even found one taped inside the dishwasher...which probably explained the numb tongue that one time. 

Eli huffs rolls his eyes and then nods. 

“Sure. We’re in mortal danger. From who this time?” Eli finally says. 

“Aliens”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this book so much but god am I having trouble with these starting chapters and I have no idea why. I think it's cause I've been wanting to write it for so long and I just got so hyped up for the ending. But we're getting there and I do love what I have written so far. Douxie is more important than you know.


	7. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter where you go or who you are. Someone will hate you. Even if you're doing the right thing.
> 
> Moral Of The Story - Watsky

Eli wants to murder the British asshole for waking him up but he listens to his theory. 

“So you dad...?” Eli is cut off. 

“My adopted dad, his a seer...sorta. He gets some things wrong.” Douxie says. Scratching at his jaw with long fingers. 

“You’re adopted dad said that an Alien commander was coming down to take over the world and bringing giant killer robots with him but that might not actually be happening because your adopted father’s visions don’t always work. Am I getting this right?” Eli huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Steve making them a coffee, Douxie shaking his head when he asks. 

“Well yeah actually. I’m sorry that sounds so stupid but he wouldn’t stop badgering me about it. So I thought if I told you, I could at least get the old geezer to shut up for once.” 

“Look we’re sorry but alien’s don’t exist. Superheros yes, magical powers sure. But Aliens are pushing it” Steve says. 

Eli nodding along. He hated lying but if it protected Aja and Krel. 

“I’m not a total dumbass” Douxie says. 

“Could have fooled me. I’m sorry ok but we can’t help you and we definitely don’t believe in aliens. But thank you for the warning” Steve says turning around and handing Eli his coffee. 

Eli blowing on it for a second before taking a sip. 

“Decaf really?” Eli grumbles

“You know Dr Lake said you had to cut back on the coffee baby,” Steve says softly. 

“Fine give me yours then,” Eli says holding out his hand. 

“I’ve got decaf too,” Steve says. Eli taking a sip anyway and sneering at his boyfriend. 

“Told you,” Steve says, just giving him a soft, gooey smile. 

Eli drinks his coffee anyway. 

“So if your father is a seer or whatever, what does that make you?” Steve asks. 

“I can manipulate sound waves. Ma and Dad didn’t quite like it when I was a baby” Douxie says. Chuckling softly. 

“Wait you’ve had your powers your entire life?” Eli says, perking up. 

“Well yeah. I thought you all did too. Right?” 

“Oh god, no could you imagine. Steve was bad enough. No. Everybody gained their powers around their sixteenth birthday and I just trained to get where I am” Eli explains. 

“Odd. Well, my powers are only really able to work when something else creates the noise for me if that makes sense. Like my guitar or this...” Douxie is taking up the spoon Eli had used to mix the sugar into his coffee with. Tapping it on the edge of the table. 

It rings out as Douxie runs his hand over it. He turns his hand over and Eli and Steve both share the same face of amazement. 

There sitting on his palm was a wiggling ball of air. Ringing softly as he puts the spoon down and holds up his other hand. He bounces the sound between his hands and it gets louder but before it can get obnoxious. Douxie claps his hands together. The sound cutting out. 

“That is so cool!” Eli says. 

“Thanks. So you have no powers but you’re the leader, right? That is amazing. The amount of work you must put into it. No wonder everybody looks up to you.” Douxie asks. 

“Yeah, Eli’s amazing. Brains and brawn all wrapped in one. But his off duty for the minute. Due to a work injury and even then he could probably still kick any bad guys ass” Steve says, pulling Eli close. 

Eli sees it. A sneer behind the happy grin. Jealously. 

Eli just squeezes his hand. Whispering in his ear. 

“Don’t be jealous Angel.” 

“I am not....either way. So you have cool sound wave powers. Can you blow stuff up with it? or just be obnoxiously loud” Steve murmurs. 

“I can do all sorts of things,” Douxie says before he holds his hands up and then bringing them down against the table.

“Like create a soundproof barrier so certain people can’t hear me”

“Really? But I can still hear you” Eli points out. Thinking Douxie is joking. 

“But he can’t can you Tosser?” Douxie says, waving at a very confused looking Steve. 

“What did you do to my hearing you dick!” Steve snarls, moving to touch his ears. 

Douxie faces his hands up to the sky. 

“Your hearing is fine. I created a sound bubble. Nobody can hear anything inside it. Now exploding things. That I have no idea about?” Douxie explains. 

Thankfully, finally, Douxie leaves them be and Eli is wide awake. 

“Just whack me over the head with a 2 by 4.” He grumbles as he lays in bed. 

Steve just pulls him closer and snuggles up against him. Wing brushing softly against Eli’s side. Soothing him and before Eli knows it his asleep again. 

Steve is gone in the morning. A note saying Kubritz called him in earlier. Eli just grumbles and rolls over. Getting another hour of sleep before the nightmares kick in and his up. 

Some part of him wanting to call Steve but he knows he won’t be able to answer. Not without Kubritz yelling at him. 

So Eli does the next best thing. He climbs the stairs by two up to the roof and he trains. Forcing himself to be creative as he fights with one hand against the dummies he had set up there. Their landlord had been thankfully ok with it.

“Should you really be training after injuring yourself Mijo?” A voice says eventually. 

Eli turning and smiling when he sees said Landlord. Marina. She was a widower and a sweetheart. Her kids having long left her to find their own lives. He thinks it's part of the reasons she was so eager to have Eli and Steve renting from her. 

“I’m being careful. I promise” He says, pulling his mask down to give a smile. Pushing his hood back. 

“Ahuh sure. Well, I brought you a snack. Steven working?” She says holding up the tray. 

“Yeah, Thanks Marina,” He says sitting down on one of the deck chairs. 

She nods, setting the tray beside him. Sandwiches and cookies and lemonade. All homemade too. 

“God your the best” He mumbles around a mouthful of food. 

She just moves to fix his hair. Muttering under her breathe in Spanish about him looking like a porcupine with bad bed head.

He smiles softly. His mum always used to say the same thing. Maybe after he talks to Detective Scott. He’ll go visit her. He really did miss her sometimes. 

Once Marina has made sure his eaten and had something to drink, she disappears again. She was very anti-violence and they had thought at first that would be a problem but as she had told them. 

“As long as you are protecting people and on the right side of the law, you are always welcome here” 

Eli trains an hour or two more before his thoroughly exhausted. Sucking on his puffer as he grabs his wallet, keys and phone and heads over to the police department. 

The minute he steps inside. Officer Brennan is coming up to him. 

“Everything ok?” He asks. Brennan had never quite gotten past the fanboy stage. Looking like he was struggling not to faint. It was a little ego-boosting, to say the least. 

“Yes. I just need to talk to the Detective about something. Is that ok?” Eli asks. 

“Oh right of course. His in his office. I’ll show you” Brennan says. 

Eli nodding and his being led through the precinct. 

“What’s he doing here? Got more crimes to report that we can handle ourselves?” Another cop snarls getting in his face. Mirin had always been a supe hater. Even back when they had started. 

Brennan goes to say something but Eli beats him to it. 

“Get better at your job and I wouldn’t have to do it for you? Deal?” Eli sneers back. 

“What hero hides his face anyway?” Mirin says.

“Someone trying to protect his family. Now if you excuse me. I need to talk to the Detective” Eli says pushing past him. 

And anyway wasn’t like nobody knew who he was. It was just a code of honour even among the bad guys. Don’t touch his family. Not when it ends up with his Angel snapping your neck. 

Eli just pushes the dolt to the back of his head and continues on with his task. 

“Detective? The Wraith is here to see you about something?” Brennan says. 

“Come in Elijah” Detective calls a few seconds later. 

Eli slides into the room. Thanking Brennan quickly. 

“What do you need?” Detective Scott asks, gesturing to the empty chair in front of his desk. 

“I need to know about Carla Scott?” He says and he watches Detective Scott completely freeze up. 

“Carla Scott? What does my sister have to do with anything? I haven’t spoken to her in nearly 25 years. Not since she disappeared” He says softly. Leaning back in his chair. 

“Well, I think I found her. She runs Area 49-B and she’s um...kinda nutso” Eli says.

“She always was spirited. How did you find her?” The Detective asks, now completely on board with the conversation. 

“I um...kinda broke into army’s file and found her that way. I was looking for her new name but then nothing came up and I had a friend help. And yeah. Did she really shoot an officer?” 

Detective Scott sighs. 

“Yes, she did. She did so because she thought he was an alien. It was fatal and she ended up dishonourably discharged and in jail. But something happened. Nobody knows but she went missing and I hadn’t heard of her since” 

“So I’m guessing you can’t tell me what she has planned for my friends?” Eli asks, reaching up to rub at his temples. 

“I’m sorry Elijah but no. I wish I could help more but I do know whatever Cara has planned. It won’t be good. For anybody, especially if she thinks she’s in the right. She’s always been...too determined” 

“I’ll ask Jim to run interference on her. See what she’s really up to. Is there nothing else you can give me? Any weakness?” Eli says standing. Adjusting his mask. 

Detective Scott doesn’t look like he wants to tell Eli. 

“I can’t betray my sister like that. I’m sorry. Even after 25 years, she’s still family.” 

“Of course. Completely understandable. Look I’m probably overreacting anyways and angry that she fired me. Thanks for clearing some things up” Eli says. 

Unsure really what to feel or to think. Detective Scott was right she was still his family and Eli couldn’t fault him for wanting to protect the sister he just found out was alive. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be of more help Eli but whatever she’s doing. She means well. She’s not the bad guy you think she is” Detective Scott says. 

Eli just nods and before he can leave he has one more question to know. 

“Does Darci know?” 

Detective Scott’s face says it all. 

She was family but something had stopped the man from telling Darci about her. The only reason he ever kept Darci out of something was to keep her safe. 

Eli had taken the back exit out of the precinct only to realise Mirin and his ‘supes suck’ Cronies were outside smoking. 

“What’d you have to tell the Detective?” Mirin snaps. Moving to push Eli back into a nearby wall of the alleyway. 

“None of your business. Now excuse me. I have a city to protect” Eli says going to push past him. But Mirin stops him. Grabbing his bad arm and shoving him back against the wall. Eli grateful for the cast stopping Mirin from squeezing. 

Mirin was new to the force and that meant he was still a cocky little rookie. But the men who were helping him corner Eli were in their 40s and 50s and Eli realises some people never grow out of stupidity. 

“He might believe your little “boo hoo, I’m a sad superhero” shtick but we don’t. You and your little Birdbrain boyfriend think you can run this city just cause you done some stupid suit and pretend to save people” Mirin continues to rant. 

“I do save people. Far more than you ever will Mirin and I’m so sorry that you didn’t cut it in the supe ring but guess you just have to deal with being a desk jockey for the next forty years.” Eli snaps back. Poking him in the chest. 

“Oh, you stupid little brat. You think your so amazing don’t you. But you are nothing without this weak ass suit!” Mirin says reaching for Eli’s amulet. 

Eli is flinching back when it’s Gunmar’s hand reaching for him. Chest constricting and he reacts on instinct. In seconds he has him on the ground. Hand pinned behind his back. 

Breathe ragged as he tries to swallow his panic. Feeling it burn down his throat and knot up his stomach. 

It wasn’t Gunmar. It wasn’t Gunmar. It couldn’t be. He was dead. He was dead. It was just another trick from his stupid brain. 

“GET OFF ME YOU FUKCING PSYCHO!” Mirin screams breaking him from his panic. 

Before Eli can back off him and apologise his being pushed off the rookie and pinned to the ground. Hands wrenched behind his back. Crying out in pain at the pressure on his bad arm. 

“You really are a little freak aren’t you” Someone else sneers as cold is wrapped around his good wrist. 

Before his being dragged off the ground. Hood being ripped back from his head. Mirin coming into view looking livid. 

“You stupid little brat...We’ll just call this an accident” Mirin says slow. Raising his fist. 

He hits Eli perfectly in the knock out point. Causing Eli’s world to go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much for sticking with me through these stories so far and I hope you're enjoying this one even though it's got a bit of slow start. What's Kurbtiz really got planned for our Supes?


	8. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sorts out some stuff and Eli gets his retirement in early. 
> 
> Sanctuary - Welshly Arms

Steve lands a little hard in front of the police station. Concrete cracking under his feet. 

People staring at him in awe as he pulls himself up right. 

“Blue Steel...” Someone starts but they see the look on his face and they back up. 

Steve tries to give them the best grin his got right now before he pushes into the station 

“Where is Elijah Pepperjack? I want him out here now!” He orders the clerk. 

“I...I can’t do that sir. He assaulted a police officer” She says softly. Voice trembling a little. 

“I don’t care what his done. You hav...” 

“Mr Palchuk please stop scaring Beth. She’s only doing her best. Follow me” Detective Scott says appearing. 

Steve throws out an apology and Beth just gives him a sheepish smile in return. 

“Have a good day sir” She calls after him. 

His led to Eli. Sitting in a cell and looking at his cuffed hands. They had looped the cuff around his cast and linked it so Eli couldn’t get it off. 

“God there morons. Elijah come here” Detective Scott mutters. Eli heading over. Detective Scott gesturing for him to hold his hands up. Reaching through the bars to unlock the handcuffs. 

Eli giving him a grateful smile. When they’re off. Red indent wrapped around his wrist from having it be to tight. His weapons most likely in evidence lock up but they hadn’t been able to get his suit off him. 

“I said I had it handled Steve” He mutters. Still not looking up. 

“Who did this to him?” 

“Fred Mirin. Said that Eli here assaulted him after he tried to disarm him” Detective Scott explains. 

“Why was he trying to disarm you?” 

“Cause his an idiot and he thought he was better then me.” Eli snaps. 

“Eli. Look at me please” Steve whispers. 

Eli reluctantly looking up. Revealing the quickly forming bruises up the side of his face. 

“He tried to take my amulet. I didn’t mean to. But all I saw was him. I panicked. I know it was stupid of me.” Eli says, looking back down again. 

“Him?” Detective Scott questions. 

“Gunmar” Steve says reaching for the door. 

“Whoa what are you doing?” Scott asks. 

“My boyfriend is the not the enemy. The one who deserves to be locked up is sitting at his desk and laughing like a pig after attacking someone while they were already handcuffed and unconscious” Steve snarls before ripping open the door. It gives under his hand and slides open. 

“And that will be looked into Steven. You aren’t above the law. Nether of you” 

“You don’t think I know that! But neither was Gunmar and you still let him run around like he owned the place” Steve snaps. 

“It’s fine ok. I’m fine here. Just take this ok. I still assaulted a police officer. Mirin or not. Whether I saw stuff or not” Eli says reaching up for his amulet and pressing his finger against it. 

Detective Scott’s eyes widening as the suit drags itself in. Eli reaching through the door and handing Steve his amulet. Steve puts it in his pocket. 

“We’ll get this sorted out ok. How much for bail?” Steve asks. 

“We’ve haven’t figure that out yet. We weren’t expecting you to get here so quickly” Detective Scott says. 

“Well you have an hour. That’s final. I’ll be waiting in the lobby” Steve says. Leaning forwards and kissing Eli softly through the bars. Rubbing a few fingers down Eli’s face before he walks out. 

On his way back through the bull pen. He might...just totally accidentally get his wing caught on Mirin’s chair. Sending it toppling over and his coffee spilling all over him. 

“You fucking feathery freak!” Mirin screeches. 

“Whoops sorry. Didn’t realise you were there” Steve calls. 

Steve counts down the minutes and it’s exactly 59 minutes later they’re walking Eli out. Mirin snarling under his breathe. 

“Here’s your little bastard” Mirin snaps practically throwing Eli at Steve.

Steve stopping Eli from stumbling. 

“Thank you” Steve says and it takes everything for Steve not to threaten weaseley asshole. 

Instead he flies Eli home. Grabbing an icepack out of the fridge and wrapping it a tea towel.

Telling Kubrtiz he was having the rest of the day off whether she liked it or not. 

Eli hissing softly as Steve presses it to his face. 

“Hold it there Peps. I’m gonna go have a shower. Just relax” Steve says, pressing a kiss to Eli’s forehead. 

“I love you” Eli says giving him a hazy smile. 

“I love you to Cheese Slice. Now watch some Tv. I think you have a concussion” Steve says gently. 

Eli just nodding. Turning his eyes to the TV. 

Steve texts Kubritz before his shower. Getting out to her reply. 

_And what do you want me to do about it?_

_Something. The fucker beat up Eli when he was already down. When he couldn’t defend himself. Fred Mirin needs to pay._

Steve replies. All he gets in return is a thumbs up. 

“I missed you” Eli whispers when Steve curls around him. 

“I missed you to. You know you don’t have to go find trouble right?” Steve teases. 

“But it’s just so fun” Eli says. Sarcasm dripping from his tongue. 

“He hurt you after you were down didn’t he?” Steve questions. 

Eli just nods. 

They watch TV for a while. Talking softly. Steve just keeping an eye on Eli. Making sure his concussion doesn’t get worse. But Eli just goes to sleep eventually. Snoring softly as he holds Steve tight and close. 

Steve really didn’t know what he’d do without his boyfriend. He definitely wouldn’t have become the super hero he was today. 

Steve just watches a movie and plays around on his phone. Not wanting to disturb his baby. Letting him get all the sleep he could. Occasionally running his fingers through Eli’s hair. So soft under his fingers. 

Eli might be a brutal killer to the assholes like Mirin but Steve only ever saw the softness and love that Eli had inside. The need to help. He’d fight tooth and nail to protect people like Mirin even after every slander piece they write. How many times they throw eggs at him. He’d keep fighting for them like they were his best friends. 

It was Eli’s greatest flaw. He’d give the shirt of his back to Gunmar if they were in a snow storm. Even after everything that asshole had done to him. 

It was also what made him such an amazing hero and an even more amazing person. 

“The cupcakes have all flown away Angel. Maybe you should catch them” Eli whispers. 

Steve looking down only to laugh a little as he realises the dork is still asleep. 

“And what do I get out of it if I do?” He still asks softly. 

Eli’s face scrunching up for a second and Steve fears he had woken it. 

“A million and one little kittens” Eli says. 

Steve’s face melting into the biggest grin. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

It wasn’t odd for Eli to talk in his sleep but this was really the first time that Steve had ever really listened in. 

Steve eventually wakes Eli up to eat before they both snuggle up and sleep. 

“Steve what the fuck is this!?” Eli snaps causing him to bolt upright. Thinking Eli’s in trouble. 

Only to sit up and go completely still when he sees Eli holding up the ring. 

“Oh that little thing. Nothing really. It’s just like an heirloom. I wasn’t planning on asking you or anything yet. You know we talked about it” Steve stammers. Brain catching up to what’s going on. Eli staring at him. 

“An heirloom with the price tag still on it. I said I didn’t want to get married Steve. Ever!” Eli spits. 

“You said not yet. You never said never thank you and anyway. I wouldn’t have asked unless I knew that you were going to say yes.” Steve says standing. 

Not understand why Eli was so mad about the fact that Steve wanted to marry him. That he loved him enough that he wanted to marry Eli. 

“That is not the damn point and what if I never say no?” 

“Then it’ll go to the kids” 

“What kids Steve? The ones I can’t have. We’ve already discussed this! What is wrong with you!” Eli yells. 

“I don’t understand what I’ve done wrong. Yes I brought a ring in case you changed your mind about the whole wedding thing. But how does that make me the bad guy!” Steve yells back getting frustrated. 

“Of course you don’t understand. It’s whatever.” 

“Is it so bad to love you? To want to spend the rest of my life with you? I love you Eli whether we get married, have kids or we just get to spend the rest of our days together. Whether your the Wraith or Brainwave or retired. I love you ok. I’ll return the ring if that’s what you want” Steve says.

Meaning every word. He loved Eli to much to ever think of letting him go. 

“YES! I’m a monster! I’m worse then a monster. You deserve some one so much better. Someone whose an angel like you!” Eli yells back. Hands clenching around the ring box. 

“You are the furhterest thing from a monster. You’re the light of my life Eli. You are so important to me. What’s this really about? Did Mirin say something yesterday” Steve asks as he steps closer. Pulling Eli closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Eli just shrugs. 

“Does it matter. It’s nothing I don’t believe myself anyway” Eli murmurs into Steve’s shirt. 

“You are not a monster Eli. You are a superhero and people adore you. So many people look up to you and scum like Mirin are just jealous of you and all the amazing feats you have accomplished and I was thinking. That maybe you should see a therapist” Steve says. 

Eli curls into Steve tighter and just breathes for a while. Steve enjoying the warmth from his small bean. 

“Keep the ring...it’s pretty” Eli whispers finally before pulling away and heading over to the couch. Flopping down on it. Leaving the ring in Steve’s hand. Completely ignoring Steve’s therapist thought. Just like Steve had expected him to. 

He sighs and closes the box after staring at the ring for a second. 

He tucks it back into the top drawer and moves to do his own thing. Giving Eli the space his needs and getting some bullshit paperwork Kubritz had sent him done on his laptop. 

Seriously why does she need a report for every super heroic move he makes. 

The next week is quiet. Eli still being a little mopey, even more so after actually paying his bail and Steve does his best to give him space and give him attention. 

In what ever way he needs. 

“Steve can we talk?” Eli asks on the Friday. Still fiddling with his fingers even after all these years. Still a nervous habit. 

“Of course Baby. You know I’m always here to listen” Steve promises turning to look at him. Automatically pulling him close. 

“I know you said that I um...the therapy thing but I’m not ready yet. I wouldn’t even know where to start or what to say? They’d need therapy by the time I was done talking but I was thinking about that retirement thing again” Eli whispers. Almost to the point Steve can barely hear him. 

“If that’s what you need then, that’s what you need” Steve reassures his hero. 

“I’ll still work at Sam’s and I might want to go back in a month but I just need a break. From the weapons and the superhero stuff and just all of it. I need to be a normal 20 year old for five minutes” Eli explains. 

“And it’ll be good for your arm to heal” Steve points out. 

Eli nodding. 

Eli handing Steve all of his weapons and his amulet. All of it going in a box up on the shelf. With in easy reach but out of sight and hopefully out of Eli’s mind. 

Steve asking if Eli was sure he didn’t want Steve to retire as well. Eli reassuring him that he didn’t have to do anything. That he could continue working with Kubritz and do all of that. They just made a no talking about superhero stuff at home rule.

Their friends all on board with the idea. Telling Eli it was a great idea and that they were here for him in case he needed something. 

Steve proceeds to watch Eli go a little crazy over different hobbies. Trying anything he could only use one hand on. Painting, colouring, video games, some weird needle point thing and drawings. 

All of it spread over their tiny apartment but they seem to be bringing Eli some form of happiness. Or at least he seems relaxed whenever Steve comes every night. 

So they make Steve happy to. Eli starts sleeping better as well, still the same nightmares here and there. Still a few anxiety attacks and his court case is swept under the rub by Kubritz. 

But he was getting better. Steve occsionally returning the knives he found under the pillow until a month later they stop showing up. They remain in the kitchen drawer and Eli starts smiling more. 

That’s Steve’s favourite thing about this whole retirement thing. 

Eli smiles like his fifteen again and it’s beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression and PTSD are some of the worst things people can go through. That can hinder our day and sometimes the thing you have to do the most. Is put your self before others even for a little while. Even if all you do that day is wake up and get out of bed then that is a good day.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli really hates lying and his sure there's a personal place in hell just for him. But if it keeps Steve safe. He'll do whatever it takes. 
> 
> Burned - Grace VanderWaal

Eli hated lying to Steve. He really did but it was better for everybody. For Steve in the long run. 

So maybe he wasn’t truly retired...just yet. He had been serious when he said he’d wanted to try retirement from the superhero stuff but he wasn’t meant to sit around all day and paint or colour. He needed to do something. 

But Steve had been so...happy when Eli had said he spent his day lazying around like a stuffed toy and watched TV all day. Had proudly displayed the artwork that Eli had spent five minutes on before Steve got home on the wall. Had been so proud of Eli for something he wasn’t even doing. 

It made him feel sick to his stomach. Lying to his soul mate like this but Steve would just get in the way. Would try to help in the worst way possible. 

He loves his boyfriend so much. More than anything in this entire world. That’s why he needed to protect him the most. Without Steve. Eli had nothing. 

“Took you long enough Bug Eyes. Where to tonight?” Douxie asks as Eli slips into his car. 

“Area 49-B I’ll show you the way,” Eli says pulling his mask down. 

It was going to be tricky since Steve would be in the building but Eli already had a feasible lie if it came down to it. 

Douxie is quite as he drives but he always is. 

“I still don’t understand why you don’t just tell Steve? You know he’d happily help” He asks softly as they pull on the road up to 49-B. 

“Because then he would have to commit treason against Kubritz. The less he knows about it. The better. The less Kubritz can crucify him” Eli shrugs. 

Eli gets him to park a few hundred metres to way and his getting out of the car. 

“Thanks for driving me. Be ready to drive when I get back. Just in case” Eli says, pressing the earbud into his ear. Turning it on. 

Douxie pressing his own in his ear and giving Eli one of his typical rock signs. 

Eli pulls his mask up and makes sure his hood is secure and setting his bo-staff on his back. 

He sneaks up to the wall and quickly finds a tree to climb up. It sucks doing it one-handed but thankfully tomorrow. His cast will be off by tomorrow. 

Eli runs along a branch and jumps. Eating his fear as he lands roughly on the other side of the wall. Rolling and groaning a little as he hits his shoulder a little wrong. But he keeps going. 

On mission. He presses himself up against the side of the wall when guards march past. The darkness covering him and he slips past them into the closing door. 

“Eli?” Someone says and he turns, gulping. It was one of the scientists, yellow suit in place. 

“Hey, Carl” He mutters, pulling his hood back. 

“What you doing? I thought Steven said you retired” Carl asks, pulling his own yellow mask off. 

“Jus-Just brought something for Steve that’s all. He forgot his wallet and just habit to put the suit on I guess. Is that ok?” Eli asks. 

“Oh right of course. He's down in the simulator. Do you want me to walk with you?” Carl says. 

“I’ll be fine thanks, Carl. Have a good night, say hi to the wife and kids for me” Eli says before walking after as quickly as possible. 

“Ok bye” He hears as he slips around the corner and looks up to see the air vent. 

He pulls his bo-staff from his back and jabs at the air vent cover. Willing it to open. 

“Uh, Eli the simulators the other way, what you doing with air vent?” 

God, he was gonna kill Carl. 

“I um saw a cockroach. Hate the little bastards” Eli says giving him a sheepish smile. 

“Well let me walk you down the simulator. I gotta head that way anyway.” Carl says, thankfully taking his lie. 

“Yeah sure sounds good” Eli mutters. Pressing his bo-staff to his back. 

He follows Carl and reaches for his dagger. Only for Carl to turn around and look at him. Eli forcing himself to give a smile. 

“God I’d kill to have a look at your suit. What’s it made out of? Surely not latex? Maybe a leather? Is it leather?” Carl asks. 

“Uhh, I actually don’t know to tell you the truth. Our tech guy is pretty particular about his stuff. He tells us what we need to know and that’s it” Eli shrugs. 

“Damn that’s annoying oh well.” 

Eli takes his suit off and hides his bo-staff before he gets there. Carl looks at him oddly but says nothing and Eli is grateful. Carl and Eli stepping into the simulator controller booth. 

Carl pressing the intercom button. 

“Mr Palchuk. I hate to cut off your training but Eli is here to see you” He says. 

He hears Steve grunt and then a thunk. 

“I’ll be right out!” 

Eli waits by the door and Steve steps out a few minutes later. Sweating and looking at Eli in concern. 

“Is everything ok?” He asks. 

“I um...had a nightmare” Eli mutters. 

Hating every word out of his mouth. Feeling far from deserving of that soft look in Steve’s eyes. 

“Oh, and I wasn’t there for it. I’m so sorry baby. Kubritz has us on this crazy training schedule it’s like she’s waiting for an alien invasion or something. I’m almost starting to think that the British guy was right.” Steve says half-joking. 

“It’s fine. I just wanted to see you. Make sure you were ok” Eli whispers. 

“Well, I’m fine baby. If you want to wait around here you can. I should be able to leave in like an hour?” Steve says, running a hand across Eli’s cheek. 

Eli leaning into the touch a little. 

“I’ll be fine but thank you. I’m sorry for interrupting your flow, Angel.” Eli says giving him his best smile. 

“Don’t be sweetheart. Are you gonna be fine getting home?” 

“I’ll be fine. Dr Lake called today by the way. I should be able to get my cast off tomorrow” Eli says. 

At least he wasn’t lying about that. He’d be grateful to have the damn thing off. It was a pain in the ass. 

“Didn’t you have to give Steve his wallet?” Carl asks. 

“I have it already,” Steve says. 

“I didn’t want to tell him” Eli whispers. 

Steve catching on and nodding. 

“Yeah, he gave it to me thanks, Carl. We can take it from here” Steve says. 

Carl nods and finally walks away. Eli takes a second to breathe in relief. 

“I should probably head back home. I love you.” Eli says turning back to look at Steve. 

“OK. Call me if you need me ok. I love you so much Peps” Steve says before trying to squeeze the life out of Eli. 

Eli just finds it reassuring. Wrapping his arms around Steve in return. Feeling those soft feathers wrap around him. Reminding him home wasn’t a place. It was Steve. 

Eli watches Steve go back into the simulation before his pulling his suit back out of his pocket. By the time it is on. Eli is disappearing up into the air vents. It’s a little squishy as he army crawls through it. Looking through vents as he goes until he finally finds it. 

The control room. Only to pause when he hears voices. 

“And when can I expect this shipment? Hmm? I’m not a patient woman General!” Kubritz snarls. 

Eli edges around the control room vent and follows it up until his looking into Kubritz office. 

It was a stuffy as her. Formal and reeked like army canvas. 

“Soon Colonel. Very soon. Don’t worry your suit will be perfect. You just need to run some more tests so I can add all the enhancements that you wish. We do have one problem though...the anti-gravity part” A thick-accented man says. Eli doesn’t have a good angle to see the person on the screen. 

He almost sounds similar to Krel and Aja. 

“Any word on my Niece and Nephew yet or are you still incapable of tracking them down with your primitive human technology” 

“I believe the...Reckless Club knows them but I can’t do much until they come to me. If I do. Their leader is a pain in the ass and will not take kindly to me breaking my contract. He already has given me enough hell” She mutters darkly. Eli seeing the annoyance clear on her face. 

She must be talking about Jim. He had no idea about any one of his friends having a general for an uncle. He’d have to ask around without raising suspicion on how he knows. 

“Well, that is our contract Colonel. My family as payment for your new defence systems. I just want them safe and back with me Colonel” Eli hears the man say. 

But there was something off in his voice. 

“And I want them gone just as much. I will push the plan forward. I expect them in the month General” Kubritz says before pressing a button and the room goes darker. 

Kubritz stands and adjusts her suit before leaving the room. 

Eli waits for a few minutes. To make sure she doesn’t come back before his kicking out the air vent and slipping into the room. Yay for Krel having built-in automatic signals that distort camera feeds. 

He looks around, ears straining for a second before his sitting in her chair and tapping at the power button on her computer. It pops up and is of course password encrypted. 

Well, that’s a dead-end and knowing her it would be one of those four hundred letter long passwords that’s gibberish. Eli takes a breathe and tries to think about what else he could do. He couldn’t exactly take the entire computer with him. 

So he calls Krel. 

“What is up Eli? I am busy?” 

Eli hearing the thundering music in the background. 

“Sorry, but is there anything you’ve potentially given me that can crack a firewall?” Eli asks. 

“Why would I have? What are you doing Eli? Is it going to get us all in trouble?” Krel mutters.

Only for Eli to hear voices and footsteps. The door starting to open. 

“Maybe. No idea yet. Goodbye” Eli whispers before hanging up and turning off his phone as he crawls under the desk. 

“Colonel. Are you sure you even want to trust this...Omen project. What if his duping you? Leading you astray?” 

“Then that will be dealt with Sergeant. You know I have a back-up plan not I need you to order more tests. Say that the scientists lost the first blood samples. They know the scientists are dumb enough to...that’s an order Sergeant” Kubritz snaps when Costas must protest. 

“Yes, Colonel. I will order one right away...do we need one from The Wraith again?” 

“Absolutely not. Under no circumstances call him in. He is chaotic and unstable. Bringing him in will only be more trouble then it is worth” She grumbles. 

“Eli could be invaluable to use. His blood, they’re still trying to figure it out. It...they set it on fire and it was fine. They tried to freeze it but it wouldn’t freeze. That is not normal!”

“My orders are final Sergeant,” Kubritz says. 

They thankfully keep walking and Eli is scrambling back into the air-vent as quickly as he can. Making sure it was all left as he found it. 

He comes back the way he came and slips past a few dozen guards. Using Steve’s card to get past a few doors before dropping it on the floor as he leaves the place. 

He walks right out the front when nobody is looking. 

“Took you long enough did you get anything?” Douxie asks when he slides in the car. 

“A little but not as much as I would have liked,” Eli mutters. 

Douxie driving quicker than normal to get Eli home before Steve. Eli asking about the cute photo of the girl hanging from his mirror. Douxie lighting up as he starts talking about his girlfriend. The most Eli had ever heard the guy talk. 

Turns out like him she had been born with powers. But she could manipulate earth. Her skin had a slight green hue and her eyes wide and bright. 

“Thank you for doing this. It means a lot. I really want to meet Nari sometime. She sounds cute” Eli says before his ducking upstairs. He had just put the box back on the shelf and laid on the couch when he hears Steve’s wings. 

Looking over at the balcony door and genuinely smiling as his boyfriend enters. 

Steve doesn’t look happy though. 

Some part of Eli expects to be caught out. To be yelled at but Steve just flumps onto the couch and rubs his cheek across Eli’s thigh. 

“They want another stupid blood test. Didn’t they take enough the first time?” Steve grumbles. 

“Poor baby. You’ll live. I’m sorry about distracting you by the way. I really just missed you” Eli murmurs running his hands through Steve’s hair. Fresh and clean from the shower he had at work. 

“Kubritz got a little cranky about it. That you got in but you needed me. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help” Steve says. 

“It’s ok. Just seeing you was enough. To make sure you were still ok. I know that makes me paranoid but I’m just so terrified to lose you” Eli whispers. 

“You won’t lose me, Eli. I’m not going anywhere” Steve promises, just like he does every day and Eli kisses him gently. 

Steve has to practically drag him from the apartment the next morning with the promise of candy. Did that make Eli five? Sure. Did he care? Nope. 

Eli sitting on Dr Lake’s hospital car as she cuts open his cast and he eats enough sugar to comatose an elephant. 

“Your teeth will rot out Elijah” She chides. 

“Then I’ll have to get false ones. Thanks for this Dr Lake seriously. I’ve been wanting to rip the thing off for weeks” Eli says. Chirpy today. 

Steve just shrugs when Dr Lake gives him a filthy look. 

“He wouldn’t get out of bed. I resorted to bribery” He shrugs. 

“She’s been training you to hard. You look exhausted. She does know what a break day is called right?” Dr Lake asks. 

“She does but she says something big is coming that we all need to be prepared and at the top of our game” Steve explains. 

“She’s a nutso” Eli grumbles under his breath. Feeling freedom at last as his cast is chucked in the bin. Dr Lake running baby wipes over his arm. It still aches a little and he won’t exactly be doing one-armed push-ups for a while but it was better than nothing. 

“Be very careful and do stretches with it every day but don’t you dare push it!” Dr Lake says softly. 

“I’ve retired anyway. So...” Eli shrugs. Avoiding her eyes, knowing she can tell a lie from a mile away. 

“Very well then. Steve make sure he does his stretches. Be good” Dr Lake says and they're free to leave. 

The week passes gently and slowly and Eli does sincerely have a break. Only asking Krel if he has an uncle but Krel says the only person that he could consider an uncle is Vex. So there goes that theory. 

Eli paints, watches his conspiracy theories and Steve tries his best to be home more. Eli loving the time he spends with him. 

Steve getting called to work one day and Eli chips away his day with painting and drawing and even tries his hand at poetry. But he grows bored. 

One stray thought leads to another and then another until he can’t help but reach for his amulet and his crawling down the fire escape. Arm twinging a little but he ignores it. 

He doesn’t do much. Sits in a tree just out of Area 49-B and watches the guards and the people and the things. All of it coming and going. Eli getting lost in the quiet monotony until it gets late and he loses track of time.

Eyes snapping up as feet appear out of the corner of his eye. Only to feel dread fall through his system at the fury in Steve’s eyes. 

“So I guess you never retired did you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is in so much trouble.


	10. Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set in motion that neither Steve nor Eli have seen coming. 
> 
> And So It Begins - Klergy

To say Steve was furious was an understatement. He was livid. He was a foaming at the mouth mess. 

“What if you got killed, Eli! We’re supposed to tell each other everything and the fact that you lied like this. That you lied to me for a fucking month! I would have been fine if you wanted to keep going. If you wanted to still do this but the fact that you lied to me. That makes it four hundred times worse!” 

“I’m sorry ok” Is all Eli has to say for him, pulling his hood and mask off. 

“You're sorry. Sorry doesn’t cut it. I thought we were in this together!? What else have you lied about?...Do...Do you even love me or is that a lie too?” 

The though kills him. That everything had been a lie. That Eli had all been a lie. 

“No of course not. How could you say that! Everything I do is cause I love you. Is to keep you safe!” Eli says going to grab his hand. But he pauses before he does 

“How can I believe anything you say. What else have you been lying about Eli?” Steve asks. Still angry but his voice is quieter. 

“Nothing...Ok. I just...she’s up to something. Bad! and if I know beforehand she can’t get the jump on us. We can’t get blindsided. I can keep you safe. If I lose you. I have nothing left. You are the one thing in this entire world keeping me sane. If I lose you, I may as well jump off a fucking bridge!” Eli says, frantic. 

“You don’t have to keep me safe Eli. I’m not a damsel in distress. I’ve been through just as many fights as you. I know how to defend my self baby. I understand your going through some stuff but I can’t help if you don’t let me in!” Steve says. 

He just wants to help. So badly but Eli is too stubborn to ask for help. What does Steve expect? He had always been stubborn. Had tried to fight through everything alone. Even with friends in reach. 

“I know that but if I let you in. If I really let you in. You’ll see how bad it is up here and then you’ll run for the hills. You’ve dealt with my nightmares and my panic attacks but I am terrified every single second of the day. For our friends, for the world, for myself. What if I snap one day? What if I’m the one you have to put down!” Tears pouring down Eli’s face as his hands shake. 

“Eli you are too good for this world. You are too innocent, nothing could ever make you turn. I hate being angry at you. You know that but you still lied to me and it’ll take a while to trust you again. From now on you tell me everything. Please. What is Kubritz planning? I’m on your side Peps, Always have been. Just let me in” Steve says sitting down, straddling the wall and adjusting his wings. 

Eli looks like he's at war with himself before his sitting down and sighing. 

“Promise me something first?” Eli says, voice quiet and meek. 

“Anything” Steve says sincerely. 

“That you love me. Promise that no matter what I tell you, that you love me” Eli says staring him down. 

“I love you I promise. More then anything in this entire world” Steve promises. 

“She’s made a deal with someone. A General. His niece and nephew for a defence system called the Omen. I don’t know what that is exactly. I couldn’t get into her computer. She says we know them but I asked Krel and he said that he doesn’t have an uncle. Just Vex” Eli explains. 

“Well didn’t Krel and Aja says their planet was under Coop? Coup whatever? You know with that dictator? M what’s his face. Moron...Mango? I can’t remember. Maybe you didn’t ask Krel the right question. You know how he gets about that sorta stuff. Doesn’t like talking about it” Steve says. 

God, he was terrible with names but he was trying his best. 

“But Kubritz hates Aliens, Why would she be colluding with one?” 

“Well look at Krel’s tech? If she gets her hands on that then the world is fucked. She can do whatever she wanted and nobody could stop her” Steve points out. Hating the thought. Kubritz was terrifying as is. With alien tech on her side. Steve doesn’t even want to think about what will happen. 

“He said he was building her a suit but he needed more tests. From you and the others. I have no idea why but whatever those tests lead to isn’t good. I’m sorry. I know words don’t make up for it. I ju...” 

Eli’s voice is cut off by a blaring alarm. The entire place lightening up as Steve’s phone lights up too. 

“What’s up?” He has to practically yell over the sound. His other hand stopping Eli from falling off the wall in a panic. A hand on his chest as he tries to breathe through the panic. 

“I need all of your team. ALL OF THEM. NOW! I need you all on standby. Something big and bad is running around Arcadia and I need all hands on deck” Kubritz snarls down the phone before a video is lighting up on his phone. 

It was massive. Eli peeking around his arm to see the screen to. 

Massive and scaly and was wearing...red armour. It stops running and turns to look at the camera. Opening its mouth and something blue lights up the screen. The screen going black as a scream rings out from the video.

“Did that thing spew lightning?” Eli whispers. 

“I don’t want to find out. Call the others quickly. Meet in the town square. NOW!” Steve orders, Eli already pulling out his phone. Fumbling with it a little. 

Steve picking him up and his bursting into the air. Eli reaching into Steve’s belt and grabbing two coms. Pressing one into Steve’s ear and another into his own. 

“I don’t care that it’s date night Krel. There’s something out there that’s shooting lightning at people. Call your sister. Thank you!” Eli yells down the phone before hanging up and calling the next person. 

“Kubritz whats the lay down? What is it?” Steve asks into his own com. 

“I...have no idea but there’s three more of them! They’re calling themselves the Zeron Brotherhood. Be careful. They seem to have military training of some type...one of them...looks like Anubis. Sergeant. Get me my biggest gun!”

For the first time since Steve has known the rigid Colonel, this is the first time he's genuinely heard her scared. 

“Mary you know I wouldn’t be calling you if it wasn’t important. I know you and Shannon hate fighting...yeah I know that too. Please we need your help. You especially Mary. You’re the only thing in the known universe that can produce electricity like this thing can” 

“She gonna help?” Steve asks softly. 

“Of course she is. They all are. You know they’d fight just as hard as we would” Eli reminds him. 

Steve doesn’t point out that Eli fights harder than all of them. That he’d be the only one who could get Mary and Shannon to fight. 

They see the lightning from the sky. It almost nearly takes Steve out. The military struggling to keep it at bay but Steve flies past on Kubritz orders. Hating to do so. 

But he’d be back to help them soon enough. 

He sets Eli on their rooftop. The others already there. Krel looking pissed but not at Eli. 

“The Zeron Brotherhood. We have only heard about them. They’re the best bounty hunters in the known universe and they definitely do not play fair. They killed Vex’s family.” Aja explains as Krel tries to placate his fiance on the phone. 

“Because this is my home to and I will damn well fight for it if needed. We’ll talk after. I love you” Krel snaps before hanging up the phone. 

“So what’s the plan?” Mary asks. The others all turning to look at Eli. He doesn’t even hesitate. 

“Try and contain as much as of the damage as possible. Mary, we need you for the lightning beast. Shannon and Toby will go with you. Krel and Aja. It’s up to you to figure out how to stop whatever that thing is but also protect any civilians that might be trapped or scared. Me, Jim, Claire and Steve will deal with this Brotherhood. Watch each other's backs and if someone goes down. Don’t waste time. Get them out of there back to 49-B. Am I understood” 

“And what of me Little one?” Steve hears. 

Eli turning. All of them turning. 

“Draal. You shouldn’t be fighting” Aja points out, running up to him. He only hugs her close. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I should no more be fighting than you. Now tell me what to do” Draal says. 

“Help Aja and Krel with the Civilians. Keep as many people safe as possible and stay safe yourself. Does everybody understand their orders?” Eli asks. 

He gets various nods and yesses before people are setting off. Shoving coms in their ears so they can all hear each other. 

“Did you get all of that Kubritz?” Eli asks down his Coms. 

“You might be annoying but you are smart. Do what you’ve said. We will be artillery back up!” Kubritz says before Eli and Steve are running for the edge of the building. 

Eli jumping first and Steve easily catches him as Claire and Jim use her portals to keep up. They find the brotherhood easily enough. Not like they were exactly hiding. 

There was three of them. A dog, a cat and a lizard. So that’s fun. There were Alien dogs. He was so gonna kick Douxie’s ass after this. 

“Kubritz any ideas on how to deal with Anubis freak and his gang?” Steve asks. 

“I have no idea. I’m sure you’ll figure something out” She says. 

“Well that was helpful” Eli mutters. 

They hear a scream over the coms and Claire is already checking in. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just got hit by the lightning. I managed to absorb most of it” Mary says down the line. Sounding out of breath. 

“Just try not to get hit again. “ Jim says. 

“Yeah I know” 

Steve though was focused on Anubis Freak and his friends. Having landed on a nearby rooftop out of the way. Both of them peering over. Claire and Jim on the other rooftop. 

“Any ideas Sweetheart?” He asks Eli. 

“Not really,” Eli says confused as everybody else. 

“I have one” Kubritz says over the coms. 

“And what's that?” Eli asks. As they watch the trio walk down the street. 

“Get them into the Bank. We’ll have set up a trap for them. Get them sorted from there once their muzzled” Kubritz says. 

Eli and Steve share a look. 

“I think it’s all we got to go with” Eli whispers. Pulling his com away from his ear. 

Steve doing the same. 

“Are you sure you can trust Kubritz with this?” Steve asks gently. Knowing Eli’s fears. 

“No, but I trust you and if you think it’s a good plan we’ll do it” Eli whispers. 

Steve chews on his cheek for a second. Thinking it over. 

“She sounded scared. Genuinely scared. I think she wants to help” 

Eli smiles behind his mask and puts his com back in. 

“Ok, guys you heard that right? Get Lightening freak to the bank and we’ll get these three...somehow.” Eli says. Voice strong and sure. 

“What do you want us to do? All civilians are out of the way” Krel asks. 

“Just get to the bank and be ready to put these assholes down,” Eli says. 

More yesses follow. 

“We’ll try and split them up. I’ll take the left one. You and Jim take the right Eli and Steve you take the middle guy” Claire says. 

Steve and Eli give her a thumbs up in reply. 

Steve felt a little uneasy about taking the big guy on alone but all he needs to do is get them to the bank and not get killed. This was easy. 

He sets Eli down on the ground and that quickly catches the Brotherhoods attention. 

Their plan goes well enough. Sorta. Steve’s not too happy when he gets thrown into a wall by Claire’s Lizard thing. Bricks cracking under his weight before he slides to the floor. 

Eli looking at him in panic and good thing Jim was there or else Anubis Freak would have cut Eli’s head off. 

Steve shakes out his feathers and gets himself standing. A bit shaky but he does so never the less. 

“Come on you scaley bitch. You want a proper fight?” Steve snaps raising his fists. 

“My name is Omega and I will gladly rip your head from your neck!” She snarls before swiping for him. 

“So let me guess your the lowest out of the rank? You do all the shit work the rest of your brotherhood doesn’t want to do” Steve sneers. Hoping to get on her nerves. 

It seems to do the trick. Cause she’s swiping for him. 

Steve trying to keep an eye one Eli but it’s hard to do so when his struggling not to get hit himself. 

Jim moving between Claire and Eli to help them as best as he can. Taking a few hits that Claire will get up him later for. 

Eli takes his own hit but he manages to catch Anubis Freaks’s spikey circle blades on his bo-staff. Eli’s arm giving out and Steve’s feathers a ruffling when Eli cries out. Getting a cut down his arm as Anubis Freak laughs. Cutting easily through Eli’s suit. 

Eli whacks him over the side of the head with his bo-staff. Causing that metal looking muzzle to come flying off. Both of his partners stopping and turning. Both having a scared look on their face. 

Anubis Freak licks around his teeth before he snarls and Eli is backing up. 

“I think it’s time to run!” Claire yells before they’re all bolting for it. 

Steve grabbing Eli off the ground and holding him close as he bursts into the air. 

He knows their following. Feeling the lash of one of their tails against the suit of his leg but he keeps flying. Wings pushing him faster as Claire and Jim use her portals to keep ahead. 

Claire was exhausting herself doing so many portals though. To the point. Jim picks her up and he just runs with her. Claire panting as she casts one last portal as big as the street to block them even for a minute. 

“Get back here cowards!” Anubis Freak yells. 

Steve stopping only for a second to watch as he backs up and takes a running leap. 

“Claire’s down for the count. Aja, Krel we need you to be ready as ever. Make sure Kubritz is ready” Eli orders. 

“Yes, Eli” Steve hears Aja say. 

Steve takes to long to catch up with Jim and he pays the price when the Cat Zeron rakes claws through his wing. Thankfully not deep but Steve does hit the floor and hard. 

He makes sure to keep Eli safe at most. Wrapping him up as safely as possible. Keeping him close as he hits the floor. Both of them groaning as Steve’s right-wing quivers with pain. 

That was gonna be a bitch to heal up. Blood stripping onto the pavement. 

Before one of the Brotherhood can shove their orange blade through Eli’s chest. Jim is catching it with his shield as Claire gets them to their feet. 

“You ok?” Eli asks him. 

“I will be fine,” Steve says. A little breathless. 

He definitely wasn’t flying them out of here that’s for sure. 

“Um, guys were at the bank with Lizard guy. Where are you?” Toby asks. Sounding breathless and just as tired. 

“Getting there. Had a bit of a mishap. We’re good” Steve grumbles down the line. 

Only two more streets to go and they would be there. 

Those two streets are torture. The Zeron Brotherhood are pretty good at what they do. Steve and Claire struggling the most. Without his wings. He felt pretty powerless even as he tries his best to protect Eli. 

Eli looking like his considering smacking Steve at one stage. When Steve takes Alphas hit on his wing as the jackass monologues. About how amazing he and his siblings are. 

“You’re hurt enough” Eli snaps as he knocks Omega off her feet. 

“I’d prefer me to you getting hurt” Steve points out before his throwing Beta against the nearest wall. Through a window into some office building. 

“You’re a douche bag” Eli mutters as Jim and Claire work together to keep themselves safe. Claire’s arms shuddering under the weight of every hit they take from the Brotherhood. 

She was an amazing fighter but making her portals really did take it out of her. 

They finally see the bank and it looks clear for the most part. A blackened front door probably from the lightening. 

“We’re here? Where do you want these freaks?” Jim asks. 

“Inside. We’ll sort it from there” Kubritz murmurs. 

Steve almost thinks it would take forever to try and get them inside but the Brotherhood almost seem to be pushing them inside instead. 

Maybe thinking they could trap them inside. Jim having to practically drag Claire inside. Steve dripping a steady trail of blood up to the front door. 

They see the others inside and when they have an open shot they all dart inside. 

“You made it great. We have a problem. Lightening dude...disappeared into the wiring. He's gone” Shannon says as she holds up a tired Mary. The tips of Mary’s fingers blackened and burned. Lichtenberg figures running up her arms. 

The only ones that look remotely ok are Aja and Krel. Toby's lip busted and a black eye already forming. 

“Where’s Draal?” Eli asks. 

“Kubritz needed his help with something. They’re in the back room. We were just taking a break” Shannon says. 

“Well breaks over,” Steve says only to turn around to the front door and see Alpha sliding his now orange sword through the door handles. Blocking their exit as he laughs. 

“You are not the only one who is communicating with someone” He sneers through the glass. 

Steve feeling dread well up in his system. 

He tries to smash the nearest window but it holds steady it doesn’t even crack. So he tries again. If only so he can strangle Alpha himself. 

“Steve stop their bulletproof, you’ll break your hand before you break the plexiglass,” Jim says. 

“I’m stronger than a damn bullet!” Steve snaps. 

“Sure but you don’t have enough speed behind it” Eli points out. 

“Uhh, guys I hate to interrupt but is the air supposed to be green?” Toby asks. All three of them turning around and Steve is covering his mouth with his hand. 

“That sly bitch!” Eli mutters. 

The first one who hits the floor is Mary. Shannon grabbing her in a panic. 

“Try not to breathe the gas in!” Jim orders. 

“No shit Jimbo!” Toby yells back. All of them trying their best to cover their mouths. Eli’s mask is the only thing really stopping him from going down but slowly one by one they drop like flies. 

Shannon goes next then Claire. Jim struggling to catch them both. Already sluggish himself. Then Toby. 

One after the other. Steve trying his best to smash through the window anyway. 

“Steve stop you’ll hurt yourself worse. We need to think of another way out” Eli whispers. 

Jim hits the floor next. Hitting at the wrong angle and a part of his horn sheers off. Well, he was gonna be pissed about that when he wakes up. 

“And how am I gonna carry all of them!?” Steve asks. Half panicked. 

“We’ll figure it out together,” Eli says before his pulling off his amulet and Steve’s. 

“What are you doing!” Steve says. Knowing his panic is only causing more air to enter his lungs. 

He already feels woozy and weak. Steve catching Aja when she drops. Laying her gently on the floor. Feeling like she weighs a million pounds. 

When he stands back up. Eli is pressing his black amulet to Steve’s chest. 

“I can handle this better. You’re panicking too much” He says to Steve as the mask forms over the bottom of Steve’s face. 

“And you have asthma!” Steve points out, pulling the hood back. The suit adjusting to his size. 

“Exactly. I already breathe shallowly as is. Now just help me find a way out of here. Krel you think you can hold it together a little longer” Eli asks. 

Krel’s cheeks are bulging as he struggles not to breathe so much but he gives them a thumbs up. 

They try all the doors they can and he hears Eli talking to Krel. Eli was barely even swaying. Krel on the other hand concedes to the gas. Eli catching him before he can knock his head on one of the banker's desk. 

Steve stumbles a little bit as Eli drags Krel over to their pile of friends. 

“I pressed the silent alarm but I don’t know if it’s been cut” Eli explains as he heads over to Steve.

“It’s ok. We’ll fight this together” Steve says. 

“Of course we will,” Eli says pressing a kiss to the back of Steve’s hand. 

Steve’s body gives out though and Eli stops him from just outright collapsing. 

“I’ll keep you safe ok” Eli whispers as he sets him gently on the floor. 

“How haven’t you given in yet?” Steve asks, voice quiet as he feels so tired. So sleep. 

A nap would be so great right now. 

“Because I have you to protect” Eli explains smiling at him. 

Steve's eyes are closing before he can help it. He manages to force them open when he hears footsteps. Kubritz scientists filtering into the room. Their yellow suits stopping the gas from affecting them. 

“I knew she had something to do with it. What’s the plan, Carl?” Eli mutters as he extends his bo-staff again. 

“This is just business, Eli. Nothing more” One of the suits says before shooting Eli with a taser. It lands on his bare skin. Steve’s vision growing even hazier as Eli just rips off the nodes. It hadn’t even affected him. 

Neither do the next three. Eli doesn't even flinch, standing up tall as he stares them down. Not letting them anywhere near Steve and the others. Steve blinks slow and sluggish and he thinks it might be the gas but he swears Eli is glowing this time. But it's a dark glow. Like black fire is surrounding him. He's not the only one that lights up though. Jim is glowing blue and Mary bright like her lightning. It crackles all over her skin. 

“Uh boss his not going down,” Carl says into a walkie talkie. 

Steve finally goes down for good just as Kubritz walks into the room and shoots Eli square in the neck with a horse tranquillizer. The last thing he sees is Eli hitting the floor, that black fire extinguishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this Chapter is a long one but it leads to something greater. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm enjoying it much more that I've gotten into the flow of it.


	11. Chipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everythings changed and different. Will Eli be able to survive?
> 
> Run Boy Run - WoodKid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a My Children The Werewolf chapter but I've been super sick this past week and been sleeping a lot. But I had this one ready to go. So I hope that's ok.

The first thing Eli feels is pain. 

Something on the back of his neck itching and he feels like someone had drugged him. 

It all slowly comes back to him and he looks around in panic. Realising his in one of the private rooms at Area 49-B. Oh no, this was very bad. 

So bad. He reaches up and feels the stitching on the back of his neck. Feeling a lump under his skin. It hurts but it wasn’t anything to pain intense. 

He tries the door and finds it locked. He didn’t have his suit or anything. He was in their military pt gear. Plain white shirt with the Area 49-B insignia on the right breast. And plain black tracksuit pants. 

What the hell was going on! 

“Eli calm down. Someone will be there to assist you shortly. Please stop touching your neck” Carl says over the P.A system. 

“Fuck you!” Eli snaps and starts scratching at his neck harder. Wincing but he keeps going. Pulling out the stitches and as much as his stomach rolls he digs his fingers beneath the flesh. Gritting his teeth at the pain. 

“Stop doing that Eli! You’ll hurt yourself worse. Code Red. Room 4” Carl says, panic entering his voice.

Eli feels something slightly metal. It takes him a few tries before he gets a remotely decent grip on it. It’s like tearing out his nervous system. Pain screaming through his body as he tears it out. Screaming through his teeth but it finally gives up the fight. 

Coming out and he pants as he stares down at it. It...looked like Krel and Aja’s life cores but red. He knew it wasn’t exactly there’s but whatever it was. Wasn’t good and should have been nowhere in his body. 

He drops it to the floor as he stands. Hearing the footsteps outside the door. 

“Eli it’s ok. You were in a really bad accident but we fixed you. All of you were. You’ve been asleep a while. Your friends are rather impatient to see you” A scientist says entering the room. Four guards standing by. Blocking Eli’s entrance. 

“I don’t believe you. You gassed us on purpose” 

“Only so we could treat your wounds. The Zeron Brotherhood has been neutralised and so has Tronos. The lightening lizard. You are all safe. Come along. You can see your friends and then we’ll get you a new chip ok. Look how well it’s fixed you after your back got broken. We’re thinking it could even repair the nerve damage to your arm” The scientist lies. Trying to be sweet and soft with him. 

But it wouldn’t work. 

He just knows that he won’t be getting Brutus and his guards any time soon. Not when one was them was the guy that broke his hand in the first place. 

“Take me to my friends,” Eli says. 

“We will. Kyle grabs the wheelchair. We’re unsure about letting you walk so far yet. A broken back is a very serious business” The scientist says. Another lie. 

The guard that broke Eli is pushing a wheelchair into the room. Eli sits on it and watches as he pushed past surgery rooms. The scientist closing one room before he gets to it and Eli hears a scream a second later. 

“Mind them. Just some faulty wiring. You really shouldn’t have pulled out your chip you know. You could have paralysed yourself” 

“I’ve been known not to let a little paralyse not get in my way,” Eli says coldly. 

“Hmm, that is true. You are a very fascinating specimen. I mean your blood alone...” The scientist is being shut up by a whack to the head by hand breaker’s pal. 

Before Eli can try and figure out what he means about his blood. His being wheeled into the rec room. His friends all sitting around and laughing about this and that. 

The only ones that are missing are Draal, Aja and Krel. Which Eli quickly makes sure to point out. 

“Draal is home with his fathers. Helping run their flower shop and your friends are with their uncle. They have not seen each other in years. They missed him” The Scientist explains. 

It's then that everybody notices his there. All standing, moving to crowd him. 

“Eli you’re ok. We’ve been worried sick about you!” Claire says running up to him and that’s when he notices her eyes have changed. They’re glowing a soft purple. 

“Cool right?” She says realising his staring. 

“Uhhh sure, all your eyes are glowing,” Eli says looking up at all his friends. Toby's were bright pumpkin orange. Like his hair. 

It was actually kind of unsettling. 

“Are mine glowing?” He whispers. 

“No cause you ripped out your chip but when it’s installed they will be,” Jim explains. His now red eyes piercing into Eli’s soul. 

But out of all them of. Steve has the biggest change. He was standing further back then the rest. Staring at the ground and at first Eli had completely passed over him. Looking for his blond angel. 

Instead standing before him was black feathers and black hair. Still his Steve just in a darker tone. Wings shuffling gently as he still looks at the floor. 

Eli is standing against the Scientists advisement. Ignoring and pushing past the others. All watching him with those glowing eyes. Moving to step in front of Steve. 

Waiting for a hello or anything. What he gets shatters his heart instead. 

“Who are you?” Steve asks looking up with glowing blue eyes. Not like his Angel eyes. These ones were darker. Still glowing but an almost Navy Blue. 

“That’s what I was trying to warn you about. He has amnesia. We’re hoping short term that it’ll go but he remembers nothing.” The Scientist says catching up with Eli. Trying to get him back into the wheelchair. 

Eli just ignores him. 

“Steve look at me. Please. It’s me. You love me remember. Please you have to remember me. I can’t lose you. Please” Eli begs grabbing Steve’s hands. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t know. I wish I could be more helpful” Steve says, eyebrows pinching together as he tries to recall some memory. 

No this had to be some nightmare. Just some fucked up nightmare and Eli would wake back up in his Angel’s arms. Safe and secure. 

“Angel please remember it’s me. It’s Eli. It’s Pepperbuddy.” 

“Eli we should really should get you back into surgery, your bleeding has gotten worse” The Scientist whispers. Hand-Breaker pushing the wheelchair at him. Like it was a silent threat. Get in the wheel chair or I put you in one. 

“No not until he remembers me!” Eli yells when the Scientist tries to grab him. 

Ducking out of his grip and avoiding Jim when the asshole tries to grab him. 

Kyle picks him up though and he screams. Clutching as tightly as he can to Steve’s fingers. Steve not even trying to hold him back. 

He was not being removed from this spot until Steve remembered him. 

He bites the man's arm and he's dropped back to his feet. 

“What’s your plan with us all being chipped!?” He yells at the scientist. 

“They just wanted to make us better Eli” Mary whispers. Her pink eyes, alien on her face. Her girlfriend's iris’ completely stark white. Like they had all put on weird contacts. 

“BULLSHIT! You broke my boyfriend. You chipped them all for something! To hurt them? Keep them powerless!” Eli continues to yell. Too angry at this point to really care.   
He just wanted his angel back. 

They had done the one thing in their contracts that they had specifically stated against! It wasn’t only a lawsuit waiting to happen it was just wrong. Immoral. 

“Because you are easier to control when chipped Mr Pepperjack. Not that I didn’t expect yours to take of course. But it was worth the try. Steve grab him!” Kubritz orders entering the room. 

Eli watches as Steve’s eyes glaze over. Completely and utterly. Those blue eyes growing brighter as the chip takes control. As he reaches for Eli. 

Eli hates to do it but he kicks Steve in the chest sending him stumbling only a little back but his already running. Darting under Hand Breakers arms and diving over the couch. 

“Get him now! All of you” Kubritz orders and Eli can only watch in pure horror as his friends, his family turn on him. Those same glazed over looks on their faces. 

Like they were mindless zombies. 

Barely missing as Mary tries to fry him like a fish stick. Relying on pure instinct as he ducks under Claire’s staff before his running down the hallway he had come. 

Pushing himself fast as he can. Lung already screaming for release but he pushes himself. Faster still. Feet pounding on the lino floor. Knowing if he doesn’t make it out. He was never making it out. His friends would kill him. 

His skidding to a stop, to the point his falling over to miss the sword that gets thrown over his head. Jim picking him up, wrapping an arm around his throat and Eli struggles to breathe. 

“Jim stop, please. It’s me! Please!” Eli gasps pulling at that armoured arm. 

“I know. Now shut up for a sec ok. Listen very closely. You are all we have left. I don’t know what Kubritz has planned but whatever it is bad. I think she’s building robots. Steve still remembers you. They’ve just hidden his memories. Like they’ll hide ours. Don’t let us become monsters at her beck and call” Jim whispers into his ear. Easing up a little. 

Putting something in Eli’s pocket before his pushing Eli forwards. Eli stumbling until he catches his foot and when he turns to look back, Jim is twitching. Eyes flickering between that blue and red until there settling fully on red. 

“RUN!” He roars. Spit flying from his mouth as he's forced to give in to the chip and when Jim looks up again. He's gone. Nothing left but Beast. 

Eli turns and runs. 

Heart turning to dust in his chest as he runs like a coward. Tears sliding down his face as he pushes out through the emergency exit. Alarms screaming through his head as he tears up his feet on the dirt and rocks. 

Avoiding the guards and scientists. Seeing the shadow of wings above him and watching as it gets larger. Scrabbling through the dirt and turning just as Steve lands in front of him. Throwing dirt in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Steve crying out and reeling back, scrubbing at his eyes. 

“You’ll pay for that, you little coward!” He rages but Eli is already gone. 

Jumping up onto the hood of an SUV and up onto its roof. Using that to make it over the fence. Landing harshly on the other side. Tears blurring his vision as he gets himself to his feet. 

Limping down the laneway. Hiding when guards run past looking for him. Slowly making his way into town until his finally making it home. 

His old home before all of the superhero stuff. He knocks on the door and it’s only a few minutes later that his mother is opening the door. 

“What happened?” She asks. Concern filling her eyes as she looks him over. He probably looked like a mess. 

Eli just wraps her in a hug as he bursts into tears. She hugs him back just as tight. 

“It’ll be ok. It’ll be ok” She whispers to him. 

She gets him inside eventually and sitting on the couch as she patches up the back of his neck. Eli just staring at his hands. 

“I just ran like a coward. I just left them all there with her!” He whispers. Voice cracking for the first time in forever. 

“And I’m sure they would understand why. Love you need to explain to me what’s happened. What’s really happened” She says sitting beside him. 

So he does. 

“He's gone. Their all gone. Their all her mindless drones. I failed the one thing I’m meant to do. I failed to keep him safe” Eli finishes with. 

“Well, then you do the next best thing don’t you?” She says. 

Eli looking up at her confused. 

“Save them. You are a hero after all, are you not? Didn’t you throw a tantrum about being one?” She says. Staring at him with those pointed eyes. LIke she was digging through his very soul to find the truth. There was a reason she was an amazing lawyer. 

“Well, I wouldn’t put it like that” Eli mutters, a pout forming on his face. 

“You chose to be a hero Eli. You chose this. You do not get to give up when the cards are down. You get back up and you prove me to why you do this. You prove to that psychotic bitch why you are The Wraith.” 

Eli surprised at her swearing. Unsure if he had ever heard her swearing. 

“But I have none of my gear left. None of my weapons. I can’t fight if I don’t have the stuff I fight with” 

“You might use weapons, yes but your bo-staff does not make you a hero. Neither do those shurikens or those daggers. What makes you a hero is that fact that you are brave and strong and you have the biggest heart of anybody I know. I know I don’t tell you this enough but I am proud of the man you have become. Even if it scares the daylights out of me when you go out to fight.” 

“But you’ve barely spoken to me in four years” Eli points out. 

“I have kept my distance because I feel like if I’m far enough away it won’t hurt as much if you get killed protecting people that need it. If you get killed, that would kill me too and it has been stupid of me to do so. I...I have a few things of yours” She says before she’s disappearing upstairs. 

She returns a minute later with a box. Eli’s very first bo-staff poking out of it. 

“You kept it all?” Eli says as he looks through it. 

“I thought it might come in handy one day and you know how sentimental I am. I am so sorry that I haven’t been there for you like I should have been. I can never make up for it but this is a start” 

“It’s more than a start,” Eli says pulling out his old green amulet. Staring at it and a faint smile falls on his face. 

Back when things had been so simple. When he had just been trying to figure out Steve’s wings and learning about the forge. 

Eli thanks his mother and asks her one final request. If she could drop him home. 

Some part of him almost expecting Steve to be there but what he finds surprises him even more. Coach and little baby Harvey. Harvey playing on the floor. 

“Jesus there you are. We’ve been worried sick.” Coach says as Eli sets the keys on the counter. 

“I’m so sorry but we need to make this quick. I don’t know how long I have” Eli explains as he hugs them both tightly. Harvey that little bit more tightly. 

Harvey beaming at him widely. Babbling about his new Thomas The Tank Engine toy. Showing Eli all it's beauty. 

“What’s wrong? Where’s Steve?” Coach asks. 

“I um...Kubritz has him brainwashed” Eli says waiting for Coach to blow up in his face. To yell at him about getting his son hurt. 

Coach just hugs him again. 

“What do you need me to do?” He asks softly. 

“I need you to believe me. To not let Kubritz get her lies into yours and Lyn’s head. I’m gonna do my best to save Steve. As quickly as I can but I have no idea what Kubritz is gonna throw at me” Eli explains. 

What lies she’ll tell to get her way. 

“Just come back to us safe ok. Please. If Steve somehow gets out of this and you aren’t there. He may as well have stayed brainwashed. It would be easier for him” Coach says. 

Eli slides past them into the bedroom section of their apartment. Opening the top drawer and taking a deep breath. He grabs out the ring box and opens that too. 

He was in no way ready to say yes. Still unsure if he would ever say yes but it’s really all he has of Steve’s right now. That he can carry with him. 

Eli pulls it onto one of Steve’s old chains and sets it around his neck. Sighing softly as he tucks it under his fresh clothes. Something fluttering to the floor as he changes. 

Eli bending down to pick up what looks like a photo. 

It was a photo of massive black and red robots. Massive torsos and thin limbs. From the photo alone Eli could see too many to count. Douxie had been right. They were under attack. 

The Omen Project. This is what Kubritz had been talking about. What did she plan to do with them? Use them as enforcers? 

“Ewi? Where’s Stevey?” Harvey asks tugging on his pant leg. 

Eli sniffling a little as he kneels down and gets on Harvey’s level. 

“His um sick right now. He will be for a while so he's at a special hospital and when he gets better. I can bring him home and you can see him again. How does that sound?” Eli asks. 

“Why can’t he come home now?” Harvey asks, looking close to tears. 

“Because his super-duper contagious. You don’t want to get sick do you, Harv?” Eli asks. 

Turns out lying to little adorable kids might be the most soul-crushing thing yet. Harvey shaking his head. 

“I’ll get him to come home as soon as possible ok. I promise. You trust me right?” Eli asks. 

Harvey nods softly before his hugging Eli. 

“Take care of my big bwother please” Harvey whispers. Seeming to understand more than he lets on. 

Eli nods and hands Harvey back over to Coach. 

“You two need to go. If you caught here. You could be in trouble. I need you to keep Harvey safe. Maybe go see his Nana” Eli suggests. 

“That sounds like an idea. Be safe Eli. Please. You’re just as much family as Steve is and we will all be lost without you.” Coach says squeezing his sore bones tightly. 

After that Eli leaves. Texting Douxie that he needs help and to meet him at Steve and his rooftop. 

Eli climbing up through the millions of stairs and when he enters onto the windy roof. He sees the city sprawled out before him, the stars twinkling above like a beautiful canvas. 

He sits on the edge of the building and just takes a breath. Getting out of his head for a single second and when he comes back to he looks down at the wings on his wrist. 

Vowing here and now that he would hunt the bitch down and get every one of his friends back. Get Steve back even if he died doing so. 

She wouldn’t last the month and Eli would make sure of it. He would make her pay for every vile word, terrible action and for daring to touch his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is ready to fight.


	12. Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a little brainwashing. 
> 
> Feeling Good - Michael Buble

Steve wakes up to his alarm. Sitting up and stretching. Wings shuffling as he stands. 

He gets dressed easily enough. Which ever one of Kubritz scientists had made his uniform into a disc was a genius. It was all compacted into a tiny Navy Blue disk. 

He places it on his chest like he had been instructed and watches as the blue fabric unfold before his very eyes. Taking over his arms and legs. Fitting him perfectly. 

Steve runs his hands through his hair, smiling at himself in the mirror before his walking out of the room. Wings sitting proud on his back as he walks through the halls. 

He heads down to the training rooms and fills his next few hours with training with this and that. 

He had felt stronger then ever since he had woken up. What ever they had done to him to give him all this power was extraordinary. Was amazing. 

He owed Colonel Kubritz for the rest of his life. 

“Kubrtiz wants you in her office in two minutes Steve” Toby says appearing at the door before scampering off to his own job again. Whatever that was. Though in Steve opinion he should really train some more. 

Steve just sits up and nods. 

“You know you can talk without permission right your not a robot” Jim says as he catches up with him in the hallway. 

“You should really get that horn of yours fixed. It’s unsightly” Is all Steve replies with before they’re entering Kubritz office. 

“You should get that horn fixed...dickhead” He hears Jim mutters behind him. 

Steve standing at attention as he waits for Kubritz orders. Ignoring his comrades muttering. 

“Colonel what did you need from us?” Jim asks. Standing like a lazy idiot. 

“I wanted to talk to you both about the fugitive. The Wraith. We have to prepared for what ever he plans to throw at us” 

“Isn’t he just a plain weak old human though?” Steve asks. 

“He is resourceful and crafty. He is a very skilled liar and I would hazard to say even more skilled then you in combat. He will tell you things that you must not believe under any circumstances if we wish to win this war again those that called themselves “heroes” and yet destroy everything that they touch” Kubritz says not even looking up from her paperwork. 

“You said that we used to date. Will that be a problem Colonel?” Steve says. 

“No. It won’t. He was just using you anyway, to get information out of me. Now I want to prove to him and any of his little lackies that are still running around that we are not to be tampered with. I’m promoting you to officer Steve and I want you to be head on my taskforce. James will be your second in command?” 

“Yes Colonel” Steve says. Happy to do so. 

“Have I made myself clear James?” Kubritz says looking up from her paperwork. 

“Yes Colonel. Is that all?” Jim asks. Looking clearly uncomfortable at the use of his actual name. 

“Yes that is all. Steve stay there is a few more things we must discuss.” 

“Yes Colonel” Steve repeats. 

Jim scampering from the room. 

“Close the door and sit down” She orders. Steve moving to do so and when his sitting a picture is being pushed in front of him. 

“These are called Omens. What my plan is. It to give the people of Arcadia Oaks a sense of peace. With these running around we will no longer need heroes or incompetent police man like my brother. Instead these will protect the people of Arcadia and hopefully eventually the people of the world” Kubritz explains. 

“Aren’t they a little bit threatening?” Steve asks. 

“Aren’t you? Can’t you crush a mans head with your pinkies? Robots can be controlled completely and utterly. They have no free will. No thoughts, compassion or love. They do exactly what they are told.” Kubritz says staring him down. 

“True” Is all Steve says. 

Her computer starts beeping then. 

“You are dismissed. Have the rest of the day off” She mutters suddenly half there. The other half invested in the screen. 

Steve makes his leave and is unsure what to do after that. Feeling the need to stretch his wings. So he steps out and feels the wind snake through his feathers. Feathers adjusting automatically as he spreads his wings wide. 

“Don’t go far.” Sergeant Costas says before Steve takes off. 

Flying is muscle memory at this point. Thankfully he didn’t have to learn again. He gains height quickly. Wings easily cutting through the air until everything is as small as an ant. 

It was coolish up here but it doesn’t affect Steve. At least not through his suit. Wings automatically adjusting to follow the wind flow. 

Steve stays up there long enough to see the sun start setting. Casting the world in beautiful oranges and pinks and yellows. It was like someone had painted it in real time. It was beautiful. 

Steve stopping for a second just to admire it. Wings keeping him in the air, beating softly. 

_This is amazing._

He hears it so clearly. Clutching at his head as he looks around. 

_I wish I could draw it._

What the hell was going on!? 

The voice sounded so far off. Like it was down a dark tunnel. He thinks at first it’s his com. Checking in. 

“Uhh no Sir. Nobody has been talking about drawings” Carl says softly. Sounding just as confused. 

“I must just be tired. I’ll head in” Steve says. 

He folds his wings in and lets himself drop from the air. Trusting such powerful things to catch him when the time was right. The world screaming up at him, almost like a rollercoaster. Wings tight around his body. 

And then it’s more of an instinct. There’s no thought of the movement as his wings snap open. The wind catching him shooting him back up into the air as he sails over the wall of 49-B. Watching the hustle and bustle of the base. 

He lands with a thud. Mary who had been practising out side turning to him and nearly zapping him. She yells at him and he just ignores her. Heading inside. 

He showers. Cramming his wings into the tiny cubicle. It’s uncomfortable but it makes do. A new uniform laid on his bed. Slits sewn into the back with a chunk of velcro holding it together. 

An officers uniform. For the moment he hangs it up and instead puts on some PT gear before heading down to the mess. Starving. 

His plate is piled up and he sits at the nearest table. The rest of his new task force slowly filling in their seats and he stares at them. 

“What?” Shannon finally asks. 

“Just thinking. Making sure you’re all worth being on my team” 

“Oh shove your wings up your ass. You might have strength and wings but that doesn’t make you a good hero!” Toby snaps. 

“Yeah, but at least I got powers Hammer Boy and don’t rely on some gaudy hammer to do my job for me. You’d be better working at the hardware store. You’re not Thor!” Steve bites out. 

“It’s Warhammer! You know that and anyway. Wouldn’t want wings if they made me a stuck up asshole like you” Toby yells back. Already going red in the face. 

“Better than being a scared little boy who hides behind his friends! I’ve heard about your fighting Dumb-zalski! It’s called Running!” Steve says standing. 

“You’re a fucking dick!” Toby yells diving for him.

Steve is catching him both rolling and his kicks the red-headed asshole. Toby going flying and Steve is on his feet in the second. Blocking the hammer that swings for his head. Wrenching it from Toby’s hands and ditching it.

A few Soldiers ducking to avoid getting hit. 

“Can you two knock it off!” Claire yells at them. 

“Not so powerful now are you” Steve seethes. 

Not expecting Toby to move so quickly pinning him to the ground. 

“You’re douchebag ex taught me that one!” He sneers before going to punch Steve in the face. 

Before he can it’s like Toby’s entire body goes still. Eyes rolling in the back of his head before his falling limp. Completely unconscious. 

Steve pushes him off and stands up. Aiming a kick at the idiot's side but before he can. His entire body freezes up. Wings dragging him backwards and he hits the ground out cold. 

Like someone had hit a power switch. 

Visions swirl behind his eyes. Like his lucid dreaming. His dreams dragging him further and further down into his mind. Past faces and voices and gestures. 

He seems to finally come to. In a derelict little tattoo shop, sitting in the chair as a guy leans over his arm. The prickling pain of the tattoo gun against his wrist. 

“You look a little pale Angel,” A voice says and Steve turns. 

The Wraith was watching him, a soft smile on his face. 

“I’m fine just be grateful I love you,” His mouth says against his will. 

“Very lucky. I know it's stupid but it’ll always give us a reminder of who were fighting for you know” The Wraith says before leaning down to kiss him. 

Steve feeling like fireworks light up in his brain. Melting against the chair as The Wraith laughs a little. 

“All done” The tattoo artist grumbles. Even though he gives them a small smile. Revealing the shuriken tattoo on his wrist. Black and heavy. 

“Thank you, Angor. Thank you for doing this at such short notice” The Wraith says smiling at the artist. 

“A friend of Draal’s is a friend of mine or so he says” Angor replies. Steve reaching out and grabbing The Wraith’s hand with his own. Slotting their fingers together. 

That’s where the dream turns misty and confusing and Steve wakes up in his room. He brings his arm up to look at his wrist and finds nothing but bare skin. 

Rubbing his other thumb over it. As if he was hoping to uncover it but it remains bare. So it had been only that. A dream. 

“Steve you're needed up for a press conference. The City wants to know what’s going on. Why they saw a black feathered Blue Steel yesterday” Costas says appearing in the doorway. 

“Yeah, I’ll be up in a second” Steve mutters. 

Costas nods and walks off. 

Steve gets up a minute or so later. Dream already off his mind as he gets dressed. It takes a minute to kinda figure it all out but his smoothing out that Navy Blue sleeve and pulling the wide belt into place. Wings adjusting as he stares himself down in the mirror. 

Those blue eyes staring back as he fixes his hair until it’s perfect. Just as it should be. His medals of service pinned to his left side. One for defeating a man named Gunmar. A freedom medal beside it and besides that, A civil courage medal. 

He grabs the cap and leaves the room. Wings shuffling. 

When they get to the front of the Town Hall. Reporters are already going mental with questions. Civilians mingled the mix all looking equally as confused and shocked. 

He stands off to the side, hands clasped in front of him as he waits for Kubritz to start speaking. His team standing behind them in their superhero uniforms. 

“Where’s the Wraith?” 

“Why are Blue Steel’s wings black!?” 

“Why are everybody eyes glowing?” 

Kubritz finally steps up to the podium. Grabbing the side of it as she clears her throat. Enough that the entire crowd quietens down. 

“I understand you have many, many questions and all will be answered in time. We have started a new initiative. After the bombing of the bank. Your heroes were seriously injured. We have done our best to fix them but with that has come changes. In looks and in some personal actions that may surprise you but I promise they are only here to look after you as best as possible” Kubritz says. 

“Why are you calling The Wraith a fugitive. Aren’t him and Blue Steel dating?” A reporter asks. 

“How about I introduce you and you can ask him yourself. I want everybody to meet the new and improved Dark Steel” She says throwing her arm out to him. 

Steve keeps his stride confident as he walks up to the podium. People whispering. 

“The Wraith is a terrorist and I no longer willingly have a part in his life. He betrayed my friends, my family and my self. We didn’t realise until too late that he had changed sides. That he was plotting against us and it nearly cost us dearly. Had Kubritz not thought to evacuate the building. Many more lives would have been lost that day and if he's out there. I want him to know I’m coming for him. He better keep running because if I find him. I’ll make him pay for what he did to my family. Do you hear me Wraith!?” Steve says staring straight down the line of one of the cameras. 

The entire crowd bursts into questions but Steve's eyes catch a man with a hoodie. Too tall to be The Wraith but he was familiar. Somehow. The wind catching his hood and pulling it back. Revealing a blue fringe. 

He stares back at Steve for only a second before he keeps walking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write just for how different Steve acts during this chapter compared to beforehand. My precious baby boy has been brainwashed.


	13. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's life isn't exactly going to plan but he is trying to make the best of it. Also, Nari is so cute. 
> 
> Gold (Stupid Love) - Excision, ILLENIUM, Shallows.

Eli doesn’t mean to but it's to late the remote is already leaving his hand and smashing into Douxie and Nari’s TV. The image of Dark Steel distorting as the crowd babbles. His eyes still staring straight at the camera. Straight at Eli. 

“ELI!” She cries. 

“Sorry I’ll get you a new one” He mutters. 

That was in no way his Steve. Not anymore. That was some imposter. That was Kubritz. Through those stupid fucking chips. 

The last week he had just been laying low. Crashing on Douxie’s couch and pretending the outside world didn’t exist. At least for a little while. He knew he shouldn’t turn on the news but some part of him just wanted to see his Angel. At least what he thought was his Angel. 

“It will be ok. We will figure out a way to break whatever spell they are under. Your Angel will be back in your arms before you know it” Nari says softly, grabbing his hand in both of hers. 

“How can you be so sure?” He asks. 

“Because you don’t give up yes? Or so I’ve heard. You are unbreakable” Nari whispers. 

He gives her a half-smile. 

“I should probably go do some training. Thanks again for letting me stay here” Eli says before he leaves the room. 

He trains until he literally can’t stand anymore. Sitting on the floor of Douxie’s basement and sculling as much water as he can. 

That’s where he spends the next three days. Despite the tightness in his muscles. He continues to push himself. Eat, workout, sleep repeat. 

Nari showing him her powers. She could take any form of earth and shape it however she wished to. 

“I can also sense other people if I try hard enough. Its kind of like the earth is telling me you know” She explains one afternoon. Dragging him out to the nearby park. Eli making sure to keep his hoodie up so nobody recognises him. 

Turns out being a wanted terrorist makes the whole leaving the house a little bit harder. 

“I remember when all this supe stuff was so new. I used to be so jealous of my friends cause they had all these amazing powers and I felt like I had to train four times harder than them to even have a chance of keeping up. Sometimes I still do. Steve can bench press three trucks and I struggle to lift a human half the time” Eli murmurs, drawing lines in the dirt. 

God, why did he have to go and start talking about his boyfriend? He feels the despair and pain well up in his chest and he tries everything to ignore it. To try and shove it back down. 

“When I look at you Eli I see nothing but a hero. A leader and I’m sure the others are fighting those...devices just as hard to get back to you. Especially Steven” She coos at him. 

Her voice was like honey. Sweet and light. 

“I wasn’t much of a leader. I cried a lot” Eli points out. 

He still does. 

“Eli you are still their leader. You just hit a rough patch. Me and Douxie are here to help you however we need to” Nari promises him. Grabbing his hand. 

“Thanks. Really but I can’t get you guys hurt either. That would kill me if I got you both hurt. I shouldn’t even be staying with you” Eli shrugs. 

The forge was out. Home was out. His mother’s house had already been searched and would apparently be searched again. 

He really didn’t have anywhere to go. All his supports had been knocked out from under his feet. He really was alone. 

“Eli?” Nari questions softly, reaching out for her. 

Eli catches her hand. Her wrist so tiny and delicate in his hand, like a bird. He makes sure to hold it gently. Knowing Douxie would kill him for hurting such a precious thing even by accident. 

“I’ll be out by morning. I won’t get you or Douxie hurt on my behalf. Please.” He says staring her down. 

“Fine but if you need us. You will call us. Do you understand me, Elijah?” She says staring him down in return. 

“Yeah, I promise. Thank you for letting me stay and I promise I’ll pay you back...and fix your TV” Eli mutters sheepishly as he stands. 

“Be safe Eli for my sake. If I have to find out the hard way your soul has left this world. I will hunt it down and smack you” Nari says as she stands as well. 

For a girl of 4 ft 8 she was intimidating when she wanted to be. 

Eli is hugging her quickly and she hugs him back. 

“Be safe Elijah” She whispers and he watches her walk off. 

Eli heads somewhere. He's not quite sure yet but he catches his reflection in one window as he passes. Pausing and his pulling his hair out so it’s around his shoulders. 

It was too recognisable and it was time for a change. A big one. 

The first place he heads is home. Scooping the place out before his heading downstairs and knocking on the door. 

“Mio! Where the hell have you been. He estado preocupada enferma” Their landlord whispers before trying to crush him in a hug. 

“I’m fine Marina. Can I ask you a favour? Please?” He asks. 

She’s already pulling him inside before he can finish his sentence. 

“What do you need Mio?” She asks softly. 

“I need to become unrecognisable. You used to be a hairdresser right?” He asks, hopeful. 

“Of course. I’ve been wanting to cut your hair for so long. Sit, sit let me get my tools. I promise you're safe here. I won’t call your friends, I know you Eli and you are not the man they are saying you are” She promises, pushing him into the bathroom. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

He does listen out for her speaking to someone though but instead, she comes back with her hair-cutting tools and some form of bleach. 

The next twelve hours of Eli life are sitting in a mirror as his precious locks are falling to the floor around him. His eyes watering from whatever she puts in his hair. 

The entire time he listens to her talk about her husband and all the amazing dates he used to take her on. 

“He would always be waiting for me every afternoon at the bus stop with flowers no less. It didn’t matter if we lived in Mexico or even here. He’d always be waiting with flowers.” She murmurs. 

“He sounds like an amazing man Marina. I would have loved to meet him” 

“Your Steve is very much the same. You know I heard him practising proposing to you. For hours one day while you were out. He sounded so nervous. I know you do not want marriage yet but know that you have a beautiful soul as a boyfriend. There is a reason you call him Angel after all” She whispers before washing out his hair for hopefully the final time. 

She starts brushing it and drying it or something and eventually she’s telling Eli to look in the mirror. 

He had a basic idea of what she had done but when he looks at himself. He almost doesn’t recognise himself. He looked...older but not by much. It suited him. 

There’s a knock on the door and Marina disappears for a second. Eli grabbing a pair of scissors just in case but she returns only seconds later after some pleasantries. 

“They’re delivering these to all the people in the neighbourhood but I believe it’s really for you,” She says handing over a black, shiny card. 

Golden writing and Eli sighs as he reads over it. 

It was an invitation to Area 49-B, the club. A party to celebrate the new heroes. 

“You know it’s a trap Mio. You will only get hurt if you go” Marina whispers. 

“Good. I’ve been looking for a fight. Thank you for all your help. Really. I owe you everything. I love the look” He says pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Your welcome. Please stay safe. I can’t have my boys fighting to badly. Especially when they belong together.” She says softly running her hand through his hair. 

Eli thanks her again before he’s leaving. 

He had a party to go to after all. 

He sneaks back into Douxie and Nari’s apartment. 

Nari immediately hugging him. 

“I knew you would come back! Your hair is so pretty” She says, playing with it. 

“I’m not staying, Sorry Nari. I just need Douxie’s help with something.” Eli says sheepishly. 

“Sure thing Mate. What do you need?” Douxie says flashing him one of those half-smiles. 

“I have a party to go to and I have nothing to wear” Eli shrugs. 

Douxie and Nari’s eyes both light up and Nari is dragging him towards their closet. 

Four hours later, the world dark outside. Eli heads downstairs, the music already pounding under his feet. He thinks Nari and Douxie had far too much fun dressing him up. 

He tugs at the chocker around his throat as he steps into the club. The music washing over him and some part of relief floods through him when he sees Krel but he contains his excitement. There were no glowing eyes and Eli also contains need to run up and hug the neon painted alien. 

For now, he just mingles. Fiddling with the leather cuff hiding his tattoo. 

Easily spotting his friends in the crowd. They weren’t exactly hiding, they thought they had the upper hand. Jim is almost the easiest to spot. His height and his horns. Those red eyes standing out like a cat in a dog race. 

Dancing with Claire both of them laughing. At least that was holding strong. 

“I wouldn’t trifle with her. She already threatened to shadow realm someone for even trying to talk to Jim” A familiar voice says and Eli really hopes that Mary doesn’t recognise him. 

“Really? Well damn and here I thought I had a shot. I’m Adrian.” He says, voice a little lower as he sticks out a hand. 

“Adrian. I like that name. Haven’t seen you around before, you new to town?” She asks, taking his hand. Eli feeling the crackle of energy zip through his fingers. 

“Sorta. I used to live here but I came back for a holiday. So you're that Lightening Queen right?” Eli says giving her a cocky smile. 

“Yeah, I am. It’s nice to meet you. You should meet my girlfriend. Shannon baby come here!” Mary calls, waving her hand at her girlfriend. 

Eli unable not to smile as Shannon dances her way through the crowd towards them. At least she still danced like a dork. 

“This is Adrian. He just came back to town. He's like totally cute right. We should set Steve up with him. He needs to loosen up” Mary says to Shannon. 

Shannon looking him over and he thinks for a second she’s made him but she just smiles. 

“He’d be perfect. Now, where is mopey feathers? You’ll love him. He's just upset his boyfriend is a terrorist” Shannon says waving away the sentiment like it meant nothing. 

“Yeah, I heard about that. Pity. I thought they were like end game you know. Gonna get married and all that junk” Eli says. 

“We did too. I still can’t believe Eli turned on us like that. We didn’t even see it coming. It was...it was like he had been brainwashed. It wasn’t the Eli we knew anymore” Mary says, nothing but sadness in her voice. 

“That like really sucks” Eli murmurs. Signalling for the bartender to come over. Eli watching as Buster makes his way over. 

“Three drinks, please. Something sweet.” Eli asks going to hand over some cash. 

“No, we’ve got it covered. Adrian drinks free Buster. It’s on Kubritz tonight” Mary says forcing Eli to put his money away. 

“Thanks uhh...Buster” Eli says as he nods and starts making them drinks. 

Eli feeling a small sense of dread weaving through his system as Buster pushes his favourite drink in front of him. 

“Oh, Eli loved those,” Mary says. 

Buster just winks at him and walks away. 

“Never had one” Eli comments. 

He finally disappears into the crowd. 

“We’ll find you when we find him” Mary promises before dragging her girlfriend off to dance. 

Eli passes by Toby and Darci having a heated discussion in the hallway as he heads up to the stage. He pushes himself up onto the stage and heads over to Krel. 

“Don’t freak out” He whispers as he starts dancing behind Krel. Hands-on the Alien’s hips. Not blind enough to miss the chain tying Krel to the turntable. 

“Eli?” Krel whispers. 

Eli just nods. Watching as Krel starts blushing. 

“Yeah, I’ll let Seamus punch me later. Are you and Aja ok?” Eli asks. Voice still in a whisper. 

Krel nods. 

“I’ll get you both home as soon as possible. Why didn’t the chips work on you?” Eli murmurs, moving his face closer to Krel’s neck when Jim looks at him. 

“Cause we already have them. It’s Akaridian tech, They’re dead life cores that Morando has screwed with. When I get my hands on him. I’m gonna kill him. Those are my people” Krel says. 

“I thought so. I’m so sorry Krel. I’m guessing you can’t give me any other information. Is there anything you want me to tell Sea-bird?” Eli finally asks. Knowing any longer and they would start getting suspicious. 

“That his my world and I love him so much. Apologise to him for me” Krel says. 

Eli can only nod before almost hugging Krel before letting him go and walking off the stage. 

“I heard you’ve been looking for me. Mary said something about you cheering me up?” A voice says. 

Eli turning and his heart squeezing as he stares up at those bright blue eyes. 

“Blue Steel...” He says, voice squeaking for a second. 

“It’s Dark Steel now and who are you?” Steve says, moving further into Eli’s space. 

“Adrian. It’s so cool to finally meet you. You’re like my most favouritist hero ever. I have your poster on my wall and everything! I love your wings so much. The black like really suits you!” Eli says, voice his voice to go lighter. Fan girly. Waving his hands around for dramatic effect. 

It gets just what he needs. That cocky smile to line Steve’s face and a step closer. 

“Is that so? Why don’t me and you go and dance for a while” Steve asks, setting his hand on Eli’s waist. Hand slipping up under his top just that little bit, grazing across the skin of his waist. 

It sends shivers up Eli’s spine as he nods. Steve dragging him towards the middle of the dance floor. Eli unable to not see his blond Angel beneath the black but he holds it together. 

Instead, he lets the music wash over his body and for a second just gives into memories. Pretending that everything might just be ok. Steve had just got a dye job. That things were all ok. 

That Eli was gonna be ok.

But of course, that doesn’t last very long. Not when Steve draws him close and whispers in his ear. Eli’s back to his chest. 

“You’re not as slick as you think you are Wraith” 

Dread curls up through Eli’s chest when Steve makes to grab him. But Eli already has his dagger in a precarious place. 

“And you're still just as dumb Angel. Let’s go somewhere and talk or...I could just give you a vasectomy here and now.” Eli whispers back. 

Steve huffs. 

“Well handsome. Why don’t you show me what wing size really equates to” Eli says turning around so their face to face? Dagger still positioned in a way that would hurt like a bitch. 

Making sure his voice is loud enough so people can hear him. 

Steve sneers at him and Eli is dragging him through the crowd. Steve throwing up a thumbs up to their friends. From the way, Mary starts jumping up and down and squealing. Eli knows Steve’s the only one who knows. 

“How’d you figure it out?” Eli asks. 

“I don’t quite know. I just knew from the way you danced” Steve mutters darkly. 

Eli just nods. 

They make it out into the hallway and before Eli can comprehend it. Steve is slamming him against the wall. 

Pain ricocheting through his skull as he drops his knife. 

“You don’t get it yet do you!?” Steve snarls as he pins Eli’s arms’ behind his back.

“Steve please this isn’t you, your being controlled. This isn’t the sweet guy I remember” Eli whimpers in a pain. 

“I know you were only using me to get information. I’m not the bad guy here! You are. You're the one that bombed the bank. Your the one that was using me!” Steve says putting more pressure on Eli’s arm. 

Pain screaming up his arm as hit feels seriously close to breaking. 

“Please stop. Please your gonna break it! Please. That wasn’t me. I would never use you. I love you, you idiot!” 

“LIAR!” 

“Your name is Steven Quincey Palchuk and you are the love of my life! I have loved you for five years. I don’t even know how hard it’s been to take care of me all that time. All my breakdowns, all my nightmares. I know that sometimes I take you for granted but I appreciate every late night. Every reassurance. Every time you wrap me up in your wings and tell me it's going to be ok. I just need you to come back home. Please. I can’t survive without you” 

Eli can’t help the burning tears that leak down his face. 

“Kubritz will be happy when I drag you back!” Steve says pulling Eli up to his feet. 

“You owe her nothing” Eli grumbles. 

“I owe her everything. She gave me my powers. Fixed me!” Steve yells. 

“She didn’t give you, your powers! You woke up with them the day after a massive storm. You always thought it was so you could fight back for once” Eli huffs. 

“Stop lying!” Steve says. 

“I’m not lying. I promise. Look if some part of you still cares about me. If the tiniest shred of my Angel is still in there. You have to believe I am not lying to you” Eli whispers, giving up struggling. Laying his head on the floor. 

“Why do you keep calling me that!?” Steve asks. Finally easing up on the tension on Eli’s arm. 

“Because you’ve always been my guardian angel. You saved me more time than I can count. More then I’ve ever saved you. I’ve called you that ever since the first time we slept together and you glowed so beautifully that I fell in love all over again” Eli says turning his hand, looking up at Steve as best as he can. 

Steve was watching him confused. 

“I...remember that, sort of,” Steve says sitting back further and letting go of Eli’s hands.

For a split second, Eli sees it. The blue fading out to that soft warm brown. It’s like Eli’s first sip of water in the desert. 

Before Eli can hope that it’s permanent. Those blue eyes are back, the fear that comes with the pooling up in Eli’s chest. 

Eli is already scrambling for the dagger. Steve trying to grab him. Eli grabbing the dagger as Steve grabs his ankle. Wrenching him backwards and Eli as swinging. 

He gets Steve across the shoulder and Steve is reeling back in shock. 

“What do you think that’s gonna do!” Steve sneers before his eyes are drooping and his body seizes up. 

Eli kneeling gently on his wing. Steve manages to blink at him but that’s all he can do. 

“I love you, Steve, so much. Whatever you do, don’t trust Kubritz” Eli whispers before pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. Steve watching him out of the corner of his eye before his sighing. 

He pushes himself to his feet and takes the back exit out. A spark of hope in his chest as he keeps picturing those eyes even for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously writing Nari is so cute. I love her so much.


	14. Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve struggles with himself to do his job. 
> 
> Pressure - Muse

Steve isn’t sure how long he is left staring at the ceiling until he finally gets feeling back in his fingers. Wings slowly shifting but by then one of his idiots finally decides his been gone too long and comes to find him. 

Shannon staring at him in shock before calling to them. 

“What the hell happened?” Jim asks as he gets Steve set up against the wall. 

“Wraith” Steve mumbles. It mostly comes out like gibberish. 

“Who? When? Where’s Adrian?” Mary asks looking around concerned. 

“You saw him, is he ok? Dad’s really worried?” Darci also asks. 

“Question him later. First, we need to get him back home. Baby portal please” Jim murmurs to his girlfriend. 

Claire nodding as she pulls her staff from her purse. Darci saying goodbye to Toby. 

To say Kubritz freaks is an understatement of the century. She yells and rants and raves for nearly an hour. Steve can’t even escape. Instead, he has to endure her until he can finally move on his own volition. 

“I think the entire base heard her screaming.” Toby murmurs as he catches up with Steve. 

“Well, I shouldn’t have let him get in my head. It was stupid and it’s not gonna happen again.” Is all Steve says before stalking off. 

He pours himself into his work. Training until even he is out of breath and struggling to do one more chin up. He had just had a shower and crawled into bed when he sees a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. He pauses and brings his wing further around. 

A stark white feather was sticking out beneath the black. Steve scowls and grabs it. Plucking it. It hurts but that’s ok. He throws the feather in the bin and gets some shut-eye. 

The next morning he drags everybody out to the training centre at the crack of dawn. Toby mumbling under his breathe as Mary just sits on the floor. Head on her head and constantly shaking her head. Trying to stay awake. 

“It’s like four in the morning. What’s wrong with you” Jim grumbles walking in late. 

“The Wraith can not catch us out again. When you aren’t sleeping, eating or dead I want you training in here until you drop dead. Have I made myself clear?” Steve orders. 

“I mean technically he caught you out” Shannon points out. 

Steve’s wings flexing is enough for her to mumble out an apology. 

“Training starts now! I find you slacking. You’ll be grateful if Kubritz gets to you first” Steve snarls before clapping his hands and two panels open up in the floor. A copy of the Wraith sliding up on an elevator. 

It steps off and the panels slide back into place. 

“Meet our new training bots. They know every move and technique of The Wraiths. Learn it, Beat it. Beat him.” Steve instructs before four more Wraiths rise from the ground. All falling into stance. 

Toby learns the hard way that these aren’t just holograms that will pass through you. When he gets whacked around the head and ends up on the floor. 

His WraithBot already moving to strike again. 

“Get up Toby. No time to lay around. Not when he’ll put a knife through you in seconds” Steve hisses nudging him. 

“Then let me die” Toby grunts before he slowly pushes himself back to his feet. 

By the time all his idiots are down for the count. Steve thinks he might have ripped out half his hair. 

“Is it really that hard to beat a 5,6 nerd!” He rages. Red in the face with anger as he grabs one of the bots and snaps it in half. Throwing the pieces to either side. 

“It is that simple. Start again! NOW!” 

“We’re exhausted” Claire whispers, using her staff as a resting point. 

“Too bad! Do it again!” 

“Nice to see King Palchuk still exists. Fucking dick” Jim mutters under his breathe and Steve just quirks an eyebrow but unlike the others. The horned bastard wasn’t scared of him. 

“And why aren’t you training anyway? Show us how you fare against The Wraith. All you've been doing is standing there yelling orders” Mary snaps. 

“Fine. Go sit down and watch” Steve mutters darkly before stepping up into the middle of the room. 

Before the panels can so much open, the alarm is blaring. 

“Wraith has been spotted in the town square, terrorising some locals. It’s time to do your jobs. You have to be discreet. He can’t know you're going. Only three of you. Steve pick” Kubritz orders through the speakers as the alarm stops. 

“Jim, Claire you with me. Let’s go. Portal us a street over.” Steve instructs. 

Toby and Shannon both sighing in relief. Mary just laying on the floor as she breathes. 

Claire nods and waves her staff. Forming a portal. Steve stepping out onto a rooftop. The wind brushing through his feathers as he easily spots The Wraith. Sitting on a bench. 

There was nobody else around. The park was empty. So much for endangering the locals. 

“Make me a portal behind him,” Steve orders Claire quietly. 

She does so and the Wraith doesn’t even move. The minute Steve steps through the portal, he's got his hands on him. 

Except his hands pass straight through. 

It was a stupid hologram. Steve swiping up the disc and crushing it in his hand. The hologram cutting out of existence. 

“He wasn’t's actually here! It was a hologram” He growls down his com. 

“He wouldn’t be far,” Jim says appearing beside him. Claire following. 

“I know,” Steve says only to feel as something smashes into the side of his head. Stumbling a little as a rock falls to the floor. He whirls around only to groan when he sees like forty Wraiths staring them down. 

“Well that’s annoying,” Jim says. 

“Good thing you’ve had the morning to train” Steve mutters before his bursting into the air. Trying to get an eagle eye on the situation. Looking for the one that is slightly out of sync as they all draw wooden bo-staffs. 

While Steve and the others had upgraded. It looked like Eli has severely downgraded. That was a mistake on his part. 

Steve cuts his way through at least ten of the holograms as Claire and Jim do their best to dispatch as many holograms as possible. But the more they seem to dispatch the more there seem to be. 

“What’s wrong Angel? Can’t find me?” The holograms says and it's almost demonic and deafening. Jim’s over-sensitive hearing sending him to his knees. 

“Come out and fight like a real man Wraith!” Steve yells. 

“And ruin our fun. I’ll make you remember me, Steve. Even if I have to fight you the entire way.” 

It only comes out of one mouth then, the holograms fading out then and The Wraith is standing before him. Dropping his bo-staff to the ground before he raises his fists. 

It’s like he expects all three of them to go him at the same time. Cause his already moving. All of them just barely missing him by centimetres. 

“Now this isn’t a fair fight” The Wraith mocks them. His body was loose. He was playing with them. 

“It’s probably just another hologram!” Jim says going to cut it in half. 

Steve watches the panic in The Wraith’s eyes before his ducking and kicking out Jim’s legs. In the same move. He's picking up his staff and spinning back up to his feet.

“You didn’t show Kubritz all your move did you?” Claire asks before Steve can. 

Steve might not be able to see The Wraith’s face under that faux mask his wearing but he just knows his smirking. 

Steve just needed to get his hands on him once and this would all be over. The Wraith seems to know that as well. 

His almost dancing with them. The Bastard was toying with them. To him, this was all fun and games. 

Steve’s eyes narrow as he hears him actually laugh. 

“I thought you had upgrades? You could at least pin me before Angel!” The Wraith says. 

The sound of his mere voice pissing Steve off. 

“Stop calling me that. I AM NOT YOUR ANGEL!” He snarls finally setting his hands on The Wraiths arm. 

The last thing he expects is The Wraith to skirt around his back like a freaking monkey and slide between Steve’s legs. Yanking him off his feet. 

Steve landing on his wing with a groan. A bang going off in his head and for a second his blinded by a bright glow but just as quickly as it happened. It disappears and his staring up at The Wraith. Who was easily dealing with his two comrades. 

“No robot could ever learn how I fight. It’s called being unpredictable and letting you think you have the upper hand” The Wraith has the audacity to explain. Like their a bunch of a four-year-olds. He doesn’t even sound out of breath. 

Both Claire and Jim swinging for him at the same time but their weapons only meet each other as Steve manages to get himself back to his feet. 

“You little cocky bastard” He snaps, trying to grab for The Wraith again. 

The Wraith almost seems to dance out of his way. Once more laughing. 

All three of them growing irate and livid but he keeps them easily at bay until Claire is slowing down, exhausted and Jim is finding his sword heavy. 

The Wraith seems to be full of energy as he evades their weapons and fists. Until finally he seems to get bored and before Steve can blink he has all three of them down for the count. 

Dead legging Jim with a quick jab to the back of his leg and ditching his sword into the nearest tree before his kicking him in the side of the head. Enough to know Jim out cold.

Then before Steve can counter his got Claire in a chokehold. She’s out in seconds and Steve is surprised at the gentleness as he lays her unconscious body on the ground. Taking the time to make sure she’s almost comfortable before he sets his eyes on Steve. 

“Those little tricks won’t work on me” Steve spits. 

“They never have” The Wraith shrugs before his darting for Steve. Steve manages to block him and shove him to the ground. For once gaining the upper hand as he lands on the little asshole. Pinning him down. 

Steve lands two hits. Enough to hear a crack and blood to soak through The Wraith’s new shitty mask before he wraps a hand around The Wraiths throat. 

“You might be able to beat them but I’m better then all of them combined!” He snarls, bearing down even further on The Wraith’s neck. Hearing him gasp. 

Steve using his other hand to rip back The Wraith’s hood, snarling as he bears down that little bit further. Much more and The Wraith would snap like a toothpick but Steve wanted this to be slow. 

Payback for paralysing him. 

The Wraith stares him down. Unwavering. Not fighting. Just staring him down with eyes that seem to be boring into Steve’s soul. 

“Your just a liar and a traitor. You're the bad guy!” Steve mutters more to himself. 

“If that’s what you really believe then do it already!” The Wraith rasps out. 

It would just be so easy. So easy to snap his neck. To choke him out. To just end it but the harder Steve seems to try and press. The less his actually able to do so. 

“What are you doing to me!” He growls. 

“Nothing, this is all you Angel” The Wraith whispers. A wave of memories trying to push through the back of his head but he forces them back down.

Steve lets out a frustrated yell before his backing up. Letting the Wraith go and instead he grabs Jim and Claire and their weapons. 

“I still love you Steve” He hears before he spreads his wings and takes off. 

He was angry. He was worse than angry. He was angry at himself. Steve lands roughly at the entrance of the base. Medics already rushing out to grab Claire and Jim. 

“What happened?” Kubritz snarls as soon as she sees him. 

“They're fine. Just knocked out. I’m tired. I’m going to bed” Steve mutters darkly before stormy past Kubritz. 

“Absolutely not. You need to write a report on what the hell happened and why you just left The Wraith to go free!?” 

“It was get them out or have them come back in a wooden box. The choice was mine to make and I made it!” Steve says. Feathers puffing up as he gets in her face. He doesn't even know why he's lying but he had already said it so it wasn't like he could take it back without Kubritz kicking his ass.

Kubritz glares up at him before conceding by moving out of the way. 

“What happened out there?” Mary asks catching up to him. Steve ignoring the alien bashing on the widow that he passes by. Her brother sitting quietly in the corner facing the wall. The glass soundproof so he couldn’t hear what she was saying anyway. 

“Nothing. I’m going to bed. Leave me alone” Steve snaps. 

“Where’s The Wraith?” Mary continues to ask. 

“I said leave me alone Mary. Last warning!” Steve says stopping to stare her down. 

“I was just curious. Jeez didn’t realise he shoved a stick up your ass while you were out there” Mary grumbles and if she wasn’t a girl. Steve would have put her through the wall. 

Instead, he stalks to his room. Ripping off his amulet and throwing it on his desk before he collapses on the bed. He wakes up a little later through the night and scowls when he sees it. A speck of white in the dark. 

Steve is snarling and grabbing it. Ripping it out and throwing it on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a day late. I found a new allergy and it was not a fun one so had a break from writing due to lack of sleep and being heavily doped up on pain meds. I hope you enjoy Steve internal struggle though.


	15. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is not alone. 
> 
> Courage To Change - SIA

The past week and a half Eli had been creating as much havoc for Steve and the others as possible. Messing with them to the point he was certain he could hear Kubritz ranting and raving from his hideout. 

Some abandoned apartment in the slum part of town. The windows had been boarded up and everything. A dingy mattress on the floor but it was better than getting any of his friends hurt. He had been talking to Douxie through code but couldn’t risk them getting hurt. So he tried to keep them to as minimal as possible. Only if he needed anything and even then only if he was desperate. 

Over the week he had terrorised them in any way he could possibly think of. Without actually doing anything wrong and he thinks that’s what was pissing them off the most. Not that he was antagonising him but that he wasn’t doing anything Illegal to do it. 

It seems though people had been watching them and Eli had been returning back to his little hovel the other day when he had seen it. Sprawled out on the wall, so massive that nobody would miss it. 

It was a nine-foot version of him staring down over the city. His bo-staff in one hand and for the first time in his life. He finds himself imposing. Intimidating. 

“Our True Protector” written at the bottom. The paint was still fresh. It couldn’t have been done more than a day ago. 

Eli had stood there staring at it for probably far too long as he just cries. 

He doesn’t know why he had but knowing there are people out there that still believe in him. That still want him around. 

“The kids that painted this wouldn’t shut up about you, you know.” A voice had said. Eli jumping and turning a little to see an old grizzly man staring up at him with it. 

“Uh, what?” Eli mumbles.

“I know you are the Wraith. You hold yourself the same way. Changed hair or no” The man says staring him down before looking back at the mural. 

Eli considers running but instead, he asks. 

“Why wouldn’t they stop talking about me?” 

“That you saved them but you were more than just a hero. You were a friend in a desperate time. One of them fell off the ledge at the Lookout and you sat with him for hours until they could get a medic copter out there to help him. 

Eli remembers it. They had been so terrified and Eli had scaled the fourteen feet down to this poor kid with a broken leg and wrist. Steve had been out of town at the time and Claire had been busy saving some other part of the city. 

So Eli had sat there with this kid, keeping him awake and warm as they had talked about everything. Eli had pointed out constellations and the kid had told him how he was trying to become an artist. It seems he was pretty amazing at his work. 

“Yeah, I remember it. How about you? You gonna turn me in?” Eli asks. 

“No. That would be wasting a perfectly good hero. Goodnight Wraith” The man says before walking off into the night. 

Eli had been left feeling a sense of hope as he had stared up at that mural. He had changed someone's life and in return, they had reminded him that he was worth something. 

He was currently up watching the city after more nightmares had plagued his sleep. Of his friends turning on him mixed in with old ones of ripped off wings and gunshots resounding in his head. 

He had taken a break for a few days. To sit in his little hovel and plan. To figure out how to help his family. 

Plan after plan lining the wall and theories. He had been in contact with Blinky only once. Just enough to make sure they were acting like everything was normal. 

The only problem it seems was Draal wanted to put Kubritz through a wall to get his girlfriend back but apart from that, they were doing ok. 

That’s when a thought hits him. 

He needs to get just one of them alone. Just for a little while, in a place where he had control. He just needed to get the message to the right person. 

Eli is rushing to grab a pen and scribbling down a note before his scampering down the outside of his building and heading for a burrito. 

He finds Stuart in the town square and he waits patiently in line. Moving to stand up front and Stuart pauses when he sees him before clearing his throat. 

“What can I get you, sir?” He asks. 

“A Varvatos please and a cheese and bean,” Eli says holding up the money. In such a way that Stuart can see the note sticking out of it. 

Stuart nods taking the cash and putting it in his pocket. 

“Coming right up.” 

Eli busies himself with looking around while he waits and he smiles at Stuart as his food is handed to him. 

“I like the hair by the way,” Stuart says as he walks off. 

Eli was nearly halfway home when an arm wraps around his shoulder. Burrito long gone. 

“Stay quiet and don’t look up.” A vaguely familiar voice says in his ear. 

Eli goes to jab him in the side. 

“I wouldn’t do that. Steve is watching. Just stick with me” The man says and Eli finally glances up just for a second. 

Shock running through him when he sees Santiano. 

“Why are you protecting me?” He asks softly. 

“Cause I know you and you might be a little weirdo but I don’t think you're the bad guy. That’s impossible, no one can brainwash you. Now the idiots with glowing eyes, there a little to sus for my taste.” Santiano murmurs. 

“Well thank you,” Eli says, surprised at the gesture. 

The last time he had seen Santiano was when they had all graduated. After he had put him in his place, they hadn’t much to do with him. 

“I thought you had moved away” Eli states more then asks. 

“I did. I’m just back in town for the weekend. Lucky for you huh...down this way.” Santiano says guiding him down an alleyway. 

Eli hears the sound of wings in the distance and squeaks in surprise when Santiano shoves him against a wall. 

For a second he thinks it has been a trick. Reaching for his dagger. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you. Just kiss me” Santiano mutters. 

Eli bulks but Santiano doesn’t get him a choice. Eli is taken aback and it takes everything not to hit him. He hears the sound of Steve landing. 

“You two shouldn’t linger out here. For one it's unsanitary and two you don’t know who is around” Steve says. 

“Sorry...Officer right?” Santiano asks. Using the darkness of the night and his body to shield Eli. 

“Yes now scram both of you. Do you need an escort back home?” Steve asks. 

“We’re good thanks though,” Santiano says. 

They wait a few more seconds both men staring each other down. Eli just praying he doesn’t get the old bully into trouble. 

“Very well,” Steve says before taking off again. 

Eli knows he won’t hang around. Too cocky to double-check and the minute knows their both safe. He punches Santiano in the nose. 

“OW!” 

“Ever touch me like that again and I’ll cut your dick off!” He snarls low. 

“You’ve used that threat already” Santiano mutters as he holds his bleeding nose. 

“Yeah shut up and uh thank you for your help,” Eli says with a shrug. 

“I hope you and Steve sort out your issues. Even I have to admit you're made for each other” Santiano says before walking off. 

Just like that he's gone. 

Eli had nearly just finally makes it home when he hears the explosion. Black plumes bursting into the air and it makes Eli’s lungs ache and his nose crinkle. 

But that doesn’t stop him from running. The smell getting worse until he sees it. 

An apartment block in flames. So thick he can barely see any of the building beneath. 

He hears the worried screams and he's not even thinking. Just going on instinct as he looks for some way in. Running past a group of horrified bystanders. A chunk of them seem to be from the apartment themselves if the smell of smoke on their clothes was an indication. 

“Yo Kid! DON’T Let the supes handle it!” Some bystander yells. 

Someone tries to grab him but he slips past and is in seconds standing in the middle of a smokey foyer. 

He asses the damage as best as he can. Three people appearing from the stairs. 

“There’s still an entire level that can’t get down. Their trapped” The first one says. 

“I’ll deal with them. Just get out” Eli says. 

All three nod and disappear out the front door. 

Eli though heads upstairs. Calling out and he passes two more people on the way down. One of them had been injured but they would be fine. 

One door completely caved in and he can hear someone on the other side. 

“I’ll be there in a second. Just stand back!” Eli calls. 

“We’re good. We can get out the window. Help the others. We’re fine!” 

Eli almost doesn’t believe them. 

“Give me a colour so I can check when I get outside that you made it ok?” He yells, still considering kicking through the caved in door. 

“Magenta. Now go!” Another voice says. 

Eli fights against himself for a second before he continues his journey up. The smoke getting worse and so does the fire. It almost feels like more than one part of the building went off at once but he doesn’t have time to think about that right now. 

Instead, his ripping off a chunk of his shirt on a jagged piece of fallen wood. Pulling it to cover his nose and mouth to try and at least filter out the smoke. The last thing he needs right is an asthma attack. 

He finally comes to figure out just why they were trapped. The entire chunk of stairs leading to their level had caved in. 

“Kid what are you doing? Get out! We’ll figure something out!” One gruff old man says. 

“I can’t do that sir,” Eli says. 

“Yeah well, how you even gonna get up here?” The man huffs. Eli looking around before his figuring it out. He runs at the wall, scaling it as high as he can before he jumps. He catches just onto the top of the broken staircase and hoists himself up. 

“I think his the Wraith dad” The girl beside him points out when Eli is standing in front of them. The girl looking at him in awe while the man’s face just turns to hatred. 

“So that means he probably blew up the damn building himself the terrorist! I knew nothing good ever came from one of them queers!” The man yells, trying to grab his shirt. 

“Dad stop! He's just trying to help. Ms Haden is trapped in her apartment. She has a baby can you help her please but she’s the last. All the rest go down before the stairs broke” The girl begs him, holding her own shirt to her mouth. 

Eli nods and before he can so much as take a step towards her. A window is smashing open. Steve landing on the floor. He's covered in smoke and ash. He must have been searching the rest of the building for stragglers. 

They both see each other but Eli knows his not Steve’s priority right now. Steve flinching when the apartment he just landed next to explodes. Eli grabbing the girl and shielding her as Steve wraps his wings around all of them. 

His wings flapping automatically to try and clear the smoke when the explosion stops shaking the ground. The flames taking the extra air and growing much bigger and much more terrifying. Eli could already feel the floor swaying, struggling to hold itself together as the fire eats out its supports. They only had a few minutes at most. 

“Stop you, idiot! You're making the flames worse!” Eli huffs plucking a feather to get his boyfriend’s attention. 

Steve sneers at him but thankfully brings his wings in close. 

“Get them out. I’ll get the last one. You need to come back for them! I don’t care about me but come back for Ms Haden!” Eli orders. 

Steve looks like at first his not going to listen before he nods and his scooping the girl up. 

The father goes to protest but Steve is grabbing him as well and his disappearing down the broken stairwell since his original exit had caved in. 

Eli just focuses on his new target. Getting Haden and Baby to safety. 

“HELP PLEASE! I have a baby! Please. I can’t breathe!” He hears behind the collapsed doorway. A hand sticking out, waving. 

He grabs it and he feels her entire body relax as she grips his hand tightly. 

“Please get me out. Please, my baby!” She cries. 

“I’ll do my best but you need to move back from the door ok. I’m gonna have to try and kick it down” Eli promises her. 

“O-Okay,” She says and he hears her moving back. So he starts kicking at the loose pieces of wood and chunks of the shattered door. Slowly bit by bit forming a hole, feeling the entire building shudder around him. Struggling. 

So he picks up the pace even as he feels like he can’t breathe properly but that didn’t matter right now. He just kicks harder until he has a hole big enough for most humans. 

“Ma’am hand me the baby please and then I’ll get you ok. No one gets left behind” He calls to her as she comes back up to the door. 

“Be careful please” She whispers as she hands him the baby. The baby screaming blue murder. Probably terrified out of its mind. He nods making sure to hold it properly in one arm before his reaching out his hand. 

She takes it and it takes a little bit of adjustment but finally, Eli is getting her through the hole and back onto her feet. He hands her back baby and his surprised when she hugs him. Crying onto his shirt. 

“It’s ok. We just need to get out now ok” Eli says. That’s when he hears it and for the first time ever. He's relieved to see those black wings. At least that was the one thing no chip could ever wipe clean. Steve's need for justice.

Eli was finally unable to hold back the coughing anymore. He had been taking in smoke to long. His lung were to weak as is but he would just have to keep powering through. Keep going. 

“Take her and the baby. Get them out...” Eli breaks down coughing. He had been here nearly twice as long as he had been in that stupid gas. 

His lungs were struggling to get any air at all. 

Ms Haden tries to steady him but he waves her off. 

“Go with Steve. Get out. I’ll be ok” He promises her. 

“Hold on to your kid” Steve whispers to her as he wraps his arms around her. Picking her up off the floor, bridal style. Ms Haden clinging tighter to her baby. 

Steve looks at him for a second before his kicking a hole in the side of the building and taking them out that way. 

Now no one was around Eli lets his weakness show as he crumbles to his knees. Coughing as his lungs spasm. He hadn’t needed his inhaler in so long that he had left it behind at his mothers. 

His eyes blurring over as he collapses to the ground but he knows nobody was coming to save him. Not anymore. If he wanted to live, he had to do it his damn self. 

He couldn’t die like this. He had a world to fight for. A family to fight for. If he dies, Kubritz wins. 

And yet he feels so tired. He had been so tired for so long. Five years of fighting for what? For his family to just wind up brainwashed and hating him. For the love of his life to just forget him. 

He was just so tired. What was a little nap gonna do? He’d get up in a minute. 

His eyes closing as he's dragged towards peace and quiet. So much quiet he could bathe in it. So peaceful. A world where there was no more fighting. No more need to be a superhero. He was just him again. 

It’s so peaceful and then he sees the best sight of them all. Steve, white wings and all holding out a hand to him. Calling to him. A smile on his face and those brown eyes the most beautiful sight Eli had seen. 

“I’ve missed you” This Steve whispers as Eli grabs his hand. 

“How...how are you back!?” Eli says excitement in his voice. 

“Eli. You and I both know this isn’t really me. That you're just imagining things. Your dying Eli. Your dying and I’m not here to save you. That your hallucinating” Steve says. 

“That’s ok. I can be with you right. If I stay. I get to stay with you right?” Eli asks, clutching to Steve’s hand tighter. 

The look on Steve’s face says it all. 

“I’m really dying aren’t I and the real you isn’t coming. You really have forgotten about me” Eli says sadly. Heart feeling like it’s breaking all over again. 

“Not completely, you know I’m in there somewhere but to find it. You need to get up Peps. Get up and fight just like you always have.” Steve says grabbing his other hand. Squeezing them both gently. 

“But I’m so tired” Eli whispers. 

“You are so strong. You just have to keep fighting. Just keep pushing past the pain and I’ll be waiting for you ok. Come find me” Steve says before he takes a step back. 

“No don’t leave me! Please. I’ll do anything just don’t leave me! Not again” Eli cries clutching tighter to Steve’s hands. 

“I love you Peps. Find me” Steve says and he seems to fade into nothing. 

Eli opening his eyes back to a world of pain and hatred, his still laying on the hallway floor. Fire burning so hot that his sweating as his lungs scream for air. 

His limbs feel so weak and he feels burnt on the inside. Like he had breathed in fire but he forces his arms under himself. Shaking as he gets himself to his knees. 

Head swaying. 

“WRAITH!” He hears Steve shout but he just puts it down to more hallucinations. 

He stumbles three times before he finally pushes himself to his feet. Shaking from exhaustion but he wipes his eyes and takes a step forwards. Only to feel the floor crumble. Watching as it just falls apart in front of him. Blocking his exit. A crack sounding and Eli turns only to watch half the roof cave in. 

He was stuck on a tiny ledge and all he wants to do is nap. 

“WRAITH! HOLD ON!” He hears and he sees Steve appear at the other end of the hallway. Fire a little to close for comfort on his back. He’ll definitely be burnt in some places. 

“W...What are you...doing” He gets out. Voice croaky, every word painful. 

“You might be the bad guy but no one gets left behind” Steve yells. Having to over the roaring flames. 

“You...STOP!” Eli yells. Hand clutching to his throat. Steve pausing before the floor collapses under him as well. 

“I’ll fly over,” Steve says. 

Eli shakes his head. If Steve started flapping those wings around the whole building was going to come down on them four times faster. 

“Jus...Just go. Please” Eli says, waving his hand for emphasis. 

They had about three minutes to get out of here and Eli wasn’t going to make Steve stay around and potentially get hurt. 

“Jump. I’ll catch you ok. Just jump. I promise I’ll catch you. I know...we’re on opposite sides right now. But I’ll catch you. Trust me” Steve says, stepping further forward. The floor creaking and groaning under him. 

Eli shakes his head. His right leg giving out as his body slowly succumbs even as he tries to fight. 

Even if he had the energy to jump. It was like six feet across. Eli didn’t have the power to jump that far or the skill. 

“Just jump. Please Peps!” Steve yells. 

Eli looking up at him in shock. 

Even Steve looks taken aback for a second before he's shaking his head and holding out his hand. 

“Trust me,” He says. 

Eli hears more of the building crumble and his section of the room just starts caving in. 

“NOW!” Steve yells and Eli forces himself back to his feet. One final time. 

He takes what run he can. Legs feeling like their going to fail him as he closes his eyes when he reaches the jagged ledge and he jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust  
> /trʌst/  
> noun  
> 1.  
> A firm belief in the reliability, truth, or ability of someone or something.
> 
> Can Eli trust Steve to catch him? I loved writing this chapter and I might have cried a few times.


	16. Falsities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is starting to realise things aren't what they seem and it's not all black and white. 
> 
> Man Or A Monster - Sam Tinnesz Ft Zayde Wolf

Steve almost for a single second considers letting The Wraith slip through his fingers. That would end his problem but even he knows that would be wrong. 

Instead, though his reaching out his hands and preparing to catch the ex-hero. 

“What are you doing get out of there!?” Kubritz yells down his com. 

He just ignores her as he has to lunge forwards to grab The Wraith’s arm. Panic rushing through his system when for a second he thinks he's going to miss but one of his hand is wrapping around The Wraith’s chain hanging from his neck. It snaps under his grip but Steve manages to use that time to catch The Wraith’s hand. 

Dragging him back up onto the other side of the hallway. Both of them stumbling. 

“You caught me?” The Wraith rasps out staring at him in surprise. Helping him to his feet and Steve just shoves the chain into one of his belt sections. So he has a hand free. 

“Doesn’t mean we’re on the same side” Steve says before his scooping him and flying out the hole he had made earlier. 

He lands in front of the people. 

“Is anybody else missing?” He calls out to the crowd. 

People looking around and shaking their heads. 

One couple comes forward though. 

“Is he ok? You can’t take him! We won’t let you” The wife says. 

“What’s going on?” Kubritz snarls down the line. Steve just ignores her 

Steve looks down at the Wraith. His breathing was shallow and his face was covered in soot. The idiot hadn’t even worn protective clothing. 

“He needs medical attention” He calls to the crowd. The others were fine. The girl with the baby was holding her kid close but both of them were fine. 

“I-I’m fine” The Wraith whispers, trying to push out of Steve’s arms. 

“Hey, your the one that was asking for the colour right. It’s Magenta” The husband says. 

“Good. I’m glad you're safe” 

Steve is taken aback by the genuine look of concern on The Wraith’s face. 

“What the hell are you doing Steve. Get back to base right now!” Steve is reaching up with ditching his com across the road. 

“You’re not taking him. We’ll look after him but you're not taking him” The wife says sterner than before. Grabbing the Wraith’s hand. 

“He should take him. That’s a criminal right there!” The old man Steve had carried down says bursting through the crowd. 

“He saved you, you wrinkly dinosaur!” The Husband snaps back. 

“He just got in the way. Dark Steel saved us” The older man says, jabbing the husband in the chest. 

“The Wraith shouldn’t be prosecuted because some crazy bitch is lying to make herself look better. The Wraith is the hero we need. We don’t want heroes with ‘upgrades’ we want our heroes back!” The wife says, looking ready to go the man. 

“The Wraith tried to bomb a bank!” 

“And yet he hasn’t tried to do anything else? Every time he appears. He never makes an illegal move Dad!” The man’s daughter says stepping forwards. 

“You believe that rubbish. The Wraith is just a worthless, scared little boy who thinks he has more rights than the rest of us because he wears some stupid suit.” 

Steve feels The Wraith go limp and he looks down at The Wraith’s body. His eyes rolled back in his head. Panic shooting through his chest. Wings ruffling a little. 

“Enough all of you this isn’t the time!” The husband yells, a few people in the crowd gasping as Steve lays him on the ground. 

Steve knows that Kubritz was going to kill him but right now. Bad guy or not The Wraith wasn’t breathing and that was bad. 

“I’ll just shatter him. You have to do it!” Steve instructs as the husband kneels with him. Starting chest compression’s. His wife already on the phone. 

“You should just let the little bastard die!” The Old Man sneers. 

Steve doesn’t know what has him moving but he has the man by the collar in seconds and is lifting him into the air. 

“He might be a terrorist to you but he is still a human being! A life is not something you get to decide on. Do you understand me!” He says. 

It’s low and quite but from the way, the man gulps he knows he has his response. Looking at him with something not quite like fear or dread. Just like his understanding something. On a deeper level. 

“Get your father out of here now before I do something that could class me as a terrorist in his eyes as well,” He says to the daughter as he drops the man back to his feet. 

The rest of the crowd looking at him shocked. 

“Does anybody else have a problem with The Wraith?” Steve snarls. 

All of them shaking their head. 

Steve is reeling back though, Just a little bit. He’s not seeing people. Not really but it’s like his seeing beneath their skin. Their real insides. 

What made them, them. 

It was a rainbow of colours, some so blinding it hurts to look at and others dimmer and quieter but that wasn’t a bad thing. They were like comforts. All whispering in worry as they watched two spirits entwined fight for The Wraith’s life. 

The husband and wife must really love each other. Their purple and green swirling together in a soft light but Steve’s not looking at that. 

He's looking at the dimming black flames covering The Wraith’s body. It was the only way to describe it. Steve has that niggling feeling in brain that he’s seen it before. Only for a split second but it was there. He just couldn’t quite latch onto the memory. 

“Come on Wraith. Fight, please. We all need you” The wife whispers as her Husband continues CPR. 

“Keep going his still alive,” Steve says kneeling with them again. 

“How do....” The wife’s voice is cutting off as she stares him in the eye. Tears forming in her eyes. 

Steve breaks away from looking at her and its like she snaps out of it. Steve’s vision returning to normal and he finally hears the ambulances and the fire brigade. Seriously what was wrong with this city. The building had been on fire for like 40 minutes at this point. There was barely any building to put out. 

“Over here. His got smoke inhalation and he has asthma. His in critical condition. He’s your top patient” Steve orders. 

The medics look like they want to fight back but they nod instead. 

“Is that the...” 

“No, It’s not. His a john doe. You’ll keep him as a john doe.” Steve says cutting him off. The medic nodding as his partner gets Eli loaded on to the gurney before he starts intubating him. 

Steve really didn’t know why he was doing this but as The Wraith was loaded into the back of an ambulance with a medic breathing for him. He knows he's doing the right thing at heart. 

Another ambulance checking over the baby and the others in the crowd. 

The fireman doing their best to put out the smouldering remains. 

“Sorry, it took us so long to get here. People didn’t want to move out of the way. Good thing you were here” One of the firemen says. Seeming genuinely upset about the fact they were late. 

“It’s ok. Just doing what we can. I should head” Steve says. 

Before he can. The wife from before is hugging him. 

“Thank you. I knew you were still in there somewhere” She says before letting him go.

Steve just shakes off the comment and spreads his wings. The ambulance containing the Wraith long gone. So Steve pushes himself into the air. 

He spreads his wings and just flies for a while until he finally makes it to base.

The minute he lands Kubritz is ripping into him. 

“I was a bit busy dealing with getting people out, I must have dropped my com in the fray” Steve lies. 

The last thing he honestly ever expects Kubritz to do is backhand him. The pain slices through his cheek as she stares up at him. 

“Do you not understand how hard. How long I’ve worked for this. It has to go perfect and those stupid Wraith propaganda murals appearing all over the city are already a big enough problem. I don’t need you out there HELPING HIM!” She raves. Face blotchy and almost bruised looking from the rage screaming through her system. 

“I was playing the game! If I took him then and there, we would have had riots! Too many people still love him, It would paint a target on my back if I had tried to arrest him then. I’m not a complete idiot. You trusted me to make my own decisions! Start acting like it” He yells back. 

This time he catches her hand. 

“I may not be your equal in rank but remember I’m far better and far stronger than you. So don’t mess with me” Steve sneers staring her down. 

Kubritz staring at the crowd of people that had amassed to watch the spectacle. 

“You insubordinate little brat. You don’t make the rules just cause you got lucky enough to get some powers handed to you. To your room now! I’ll deal with you later” She says, desperately trying to save face. 

Steve just huffs. Bringing his wings in tight as he storms past her. Throwing his amulet on his desk only for something to hit the floor. He looks down and sees the chain from before. A ring had rolled off it. 

He honestly can’t be bothered with it and throws it on the desk before crashing on his bed for a while. Shielding himself from the world with his wings for a while. 

Jim tries to interrupt him twice. Steve reaching out a wing and pressing the close button as many times as it takes for Steve’s to get it through the stoney idiots head that he wants to be left alone. 

“Fine but we have to talk about it sometime!” Jim yells through the door before stalking off. 

Steve walks up at three in the morning with the desire to do something. Unfurling himself from his wings, he sees the ring glint at him from the desk. 

Some part of him willing to return it. So his standing and grabbing the ring and chain. Sliding out of his room and trekking down the hallway. 

Only to pause when he hears voices from inside Kubritz office. Pausing to listen in. 

“The first shipment should arrive tomorrow. They are my perfect creations. They will be the perfect enforcers and with the last shipment. I shall send someone to retrieve my Nephew and Niece. They are being well accommodated for I hope. They are royalty after all” 

The voice waws accented and deep but Steve had never heard it before. 

Who were this niece and nephew the man was talking about? Must be some overseas trader or something. Steve wonders what the shipment was as well but then he hears footsteps. So he has to move. 

“Thank you, General. They will come in handy, we seem to be having a few setbacks...” Kubritz voice fading out as he moves further away. 

Before Steve can leave though, he realises he doesn’t actually know where to go. So he stops by the first computer he sees. Searching up any of his old addresses. 

He finds three and he takes the latest one. Sneaking out of the base and the second he can. His in the sky. 

It takes him a while to find the place but his quite as he lands on the balcony. The door was slightly ajar. That was unsafe but Steve steps inside and knows this is his house. 

Or at least it was. There were photos of him on the wall with The Wraith. 

He hears a soft snore and pauses. Only to look into the bedroom and see The Wraith there asleep. 

He looked almost tiny under the blankets. A red band wrapped around his wrist from the hospital. Steve had the vague idea that The Wraith probably shouldn’t have been out of the hospital so soon. But he doesn’t wake him. Just continues to let him sleep. 

Slipping past him and placing the ring and the necklace on the bed-side table. Steve wondered what it meant to the little vigilante. Pausing for almost an entire minute to just watch this man sleep...could he even be considered a man. The Wraith was so tiny that he could still be sixteen. He was so tiny and Steve jams his eyes shut. Slowly opening them and there it is. That black fire, stronger then before but still lack-luster. Steve almost wants to reach out and touch it. Wondering if it would burn him but he doesn't get to watch the fire for long before it fades away back to the small boy in the bed. Bandages on his fingers and down one of his arms. Where he had been burned. 

"What did you really mean to me?" Steve whispers, reaching out and his hand hovers for a second over The Wraiths before his thinking better of it and retreating his hand. 

On his way back out, he sees an open photo album on the coffee table and before he knows what's good for him. The first photo he sees is The Wraith pressing a kiss to his cheek, both of them smiling so widely. Steve’s old blond hair shining bright. 

He flips the pages a little and pauses when he sees a gruff man with a moustache and a little boy with the same blond hair sitting on his shoulders. 

Underneath scrawled in his writing. Dad and Harvey. He had a brother and he didn’t even know it. What was he like? Where was he? Why had his dad not contacted him? 

Why couldn’t he remember any of this? He should be able to remember at least some of this. At least his own brother! How did he forget everything that was important to him? Some accident couldn't have done this right? 

Steve is grabbing the book and pulling it onto his lap. Rifling through the pages. The light of the TV that was still on guiding him. 

He looks through page after page and even though he looks at what must so many happy memories and yet he can’t remember a single one of them. 

Nothing sparks in his head. No memories come forwards. Nothing magical happens. Instead, he just stares blankly at the pages. Rifling through them, looking at strangers and unfamiliar places. 

The only person he recognised remotely was his mother. But she has raised him. So there was that. 

“Steven. I’m so disappointed in you but it’s ok. We can fix it. Just need to reset” Kubritz says and Steve’s eyes are widening as something slides into his neck. 

Steve’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as he falls unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve really is trying to remember what side he should fight for. Also he can sees souls. It's something I've wanted to incorporate since the very first book. In Steve's progression and evolution from the scared boy with wings into the powerful heroe that will fight for anybody that needs it. Even the bad guys.


	17. Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli has to sacrifice something. Can it be done. 
> 
> Signals - KDrew, Christian Reindle 
> 
> PSA: 
> 
> Going away for the week. Will try my best to stick to my upload schedule but I can't promise anything. Thank you for your patience.

Eli wakes up when he swears he hears a noise but when he sits up. He sees nothing. There’s no one there. Even more so when Eli reaches over and flips on the lamp. 

Still nothing. The balcony door must have flown open again. Eli coughing a little as he gets out of bed and goes to close the door. Latching it.

He knows he shouldn’t be back home but that’s the only place he wanted to be right now. The hardest part had been getting Dr Lake to discharge him but she had. Only with a promise that her son would be ok. 

That he was already setting a plan in motion to get her son and future daughter in law back. 

But for the minute he just needed to rest a little longer. Eli crawling back into bed only pause and stare down at the ring on his bedside table. He thought he had lost it in the fire when Steve had grabbed it. 

Did Steve return it? Did this mean Steve remembered? 

Eli does quickly look it over for trackers and other things that could have been added but all it was, was covered in a little ash. Eli puts it down the trauma of nearly dying today as the reason he cries and holds the ring close. 

Eli cries himself sick. All of it just pouring out. Nearly a month of loneliness and hiding and pain. Getting it out of his system until his falling asleep. The ring still curled in his hand. 

The next morning he feels better. More determined. Still, a little light-headed and his lung still feel like they’re on fire but that just means he’ll have to stop by his mother’s place for his inhaler. 

Eli opens the fridge and almost immediately gags at the smell. So he just closes it again. He’d sort it out later but first, he needs some food. He needs to get his inhaler and then he needs to head to the forge. 

He grabs some fresh clothes and just enjoys his shower while he has it. It hurts on his burns but he just deals with it. Eli rebandaging his arm and his fingers and reclipping the ring around his neck before he leaves. 

He nearly makes it out of his mother's house with his inhaler before she tries to swing at him with a bat. Eli moving a bit quicker than her and she takes out her favourite vase instead. 

“Oh my god. Sweetie, I am so sorry.” She says dropping the bat. Hands covering her mouth instead. 

“It’s fine Mum. Sorry for scaring you. I just needed my inhaler” Eli explains, holding said inhaler up. 

Her eyes catching onto the bandages on his arm. 

“The fire. Your arm oh baby.” 

“I’m fine really. I promise. It just stings a little and I can’t stay long” Eli explains. 

“You can stay long enough to eat something decent. You’ve lost weight” His mother chides before pulling him downstairs. 

Eli just goes with it. It’s easier. His mother trying to make him all his favourite foods. 

“When these are done I’ll stop by your apartment and put them in your fridge ok. You should be eating more.” She explains when Eli says he couldn’t eat all of it in three days. 

“Thanks, mum but you really don’t have to,” Eli says as she sets a massive breakfast in front of him. 

“I want to. I told you I would start making it up to you. Have you been in contact with Steve? He was at the fire to” She asks. 

“Yeah he was and he saved me but he’s still not himself and I don’t even know how to free them. How to get them out of her control.” Eli mutters with a mouthful of bacon. 

He was so full by the end that he actually, accidentally falls asleep on the couch. He puts it down to his body trying to repair itself. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” His mother whispers, running her hands down his face who knows how long later. Eli’s mouth dry and he sits up a little groggy. 

“What’s wrong?” He mumbles as she’s already handing him a bottle of water. 

“I don’t want you to but you have to go. I don’t know when they’ll be back next. They checked twice yesterday and I don’t want to be the reason you get caught” She says, sadness in her eyes. 

“That’s ok. Thank you again for breakfast Mum. I really appreciate it” Eli says running his hands through his hair. Ignoring the pain on his fingers. 

“Of course honey and when this over and Steve is back and all of it’s back to normal. I want you two, to come over more and I want to be more involved. I’m so sorry that I was such a terrible mother” She whispers. 

“You were petrified. You were right we were idiot kids. We still are. Steve doesn’t even know how to do laundry” Eli says, voice falling to a whisper before they both laugh. 

“That boy was a disaster before you came along Eli. You saved him once. You can save him again. Just come home safe to me ok, you and all your friends,” His mother says giving him a smile. 

“I’ll try my best,” Eli says before hugging her. 

She squeezes him tightly in return. 

“My gorgeous superhero son. Remember how proud of you I am.” She says before letting him go. 

Eli finally decides to toy with fate and he heads down the forge. Sneaking in through Blinky and Aaarrrgghh’s bathroom window before his sneaking downstairs. 

He already expects it but he's grabbed by Draal. A thick arm wrapping around his throat. Another one keeping him off the floor. 

“What are you doing here Eli? You better have my girlfriend with you or I’m gonna give you another broken arm” Draal snarls. 

“I don’t have her. I’m sorry. I just need your help ok or I can’t get her back but first, we need one of the others. They know the place. They’ll know where she’s being kept” Eli gasps at pulling at his hand. 

“Draal put him down! NOW!” Blinky yells entering the room and looking frazzled. Aaarrrgghh following behind, looking around panicked. 

“It’s his fault she got taken! Why are you the one on the outside!” Draal yells. 

“I’m sorry. It was just luck. I’m so sorry! I just...please I can’t breathe!” Eli says voice forced to go into a whimper. 

“Draal down!” Aaarrrgghh orders marching towards his godson. 

Draal huffs before his dropping Eli back to his feet. Eli stumbling and coughing. Struggling not to hit his knees. Blinky coming over to support him. Cupping Eli's face. 

“Look at me. Good your eyes aren’t glowing. The minute I saw Jim with those red eyes. I knew it was bad news. We got your note. Are you OK? We’ve been worried sick about all you. Oh look at your arm and your face” Blinky rambles on. 

“I’m so sorry” Eli just says before his being hugged tightly by both older men. Hugging them back. 

What else could he say? Jim was like a son to the councillor and Eli was the reason he was still trapped with that psycho bitch. At her beck like a damn dog. 

Eli scopes the place out first, trying to find any form of bugs and wires but he doesn’t seem to find anything. Draal still huffing in the corner before Eli explains everything he knows. 

“Dead life cores? That’s what Vex must have been talking out. He's been worried out of his mind and Zadra has threatened to burst into Area 49-B like seven times. It’s been a bit hectic here. They’ve searched the floristry and our home like eight times. She’s very keen on finding you but she seems to have removed the wrong memories and nobody knows about the forge” Blinky says. 

“She is. She wants me dead because the chips don’t work on me for some reason. She can’t control me like she can the others. Jim was trying his best to fight it and they made Steve forget everything. It all has something to do with like these massive robots she’s getting built for her and Aja and Krel” 

Eli doesn’t mean to but it all just comes pouring out and Eli feels so guilty as Draal glares at him. 

“I’m so sorry ok. I understand if you hate me Draal. I really do but I need your help to get her back and you can hate me after ok” Eli whispers. 

“I don’t hate you. I hate the situation. I...I’m sorry about choking you” Draal mutters not quite looking him in the eye. 

Eli just nods. 

“Now come on Little One. What is this plan you have? You said we need one of the others first. Steve is kept to close to her and as much as I want the idiot back as anybody else. That’s not attainable yet” Draal says, knocking Eli in the head gently. His own way of a comforting gesture. 

Eli thinks that why he and Aja got along so well. They were both aliens to dating and relationships. It was kinda cute how they worked together. It was why Eli needed to get her back for him. 

“But we also need someone who has access to a lot of places. From what I’ve gathered Jim is Steve’s second in command and his already fighting the chip. I just need a way to get him on his own. So I can try and talk to him” Eli says explaining the basic plan he had sort of thought up. 

Which is to say there wasn’t much of a plan in the first place. 

“What if I call him and ask him to come alone?” Blinky asks.

“Cause he would know it’s a trap in a second and come with everybody.” Draal points out. 

“Just call him anyway and we’ll test our luck. If he shows up alone we’ll trap him. If he doesn’t Eli better hide” Blinky explains before pulling out his phone. 

Eli, Draal and Aaarrrgghh setting up what traps they can. Eli grabbing a thick chain and wrapping it around his chest just so it’s close before his hiding in Dic’s old cell all those years ago. 

“Wait how long has this been down here?” He hears Jim asks a few minutes later. 

“Well, this is kinda where you used to train with the others” Blinky explains. 

“It does seem familiar. I’m sorry that I haven’t been in as much contact as I should have been” Jim says softly. 

“It’s ok. You’ve been busy. We’ve missed you” Aaarrrgghh rumbles. 

“I’ve missed you to A. You said you had word about the Wraith’s whereabouts?” 

“Yeah about that” Draal says before his kicking out the block that causes the rope trap to fall from above. 

Jim though is moving quicker and slicing his sword through the ropes. Pulling a loose one out of his hair and throwing it to the ground. 

“Where is he?” He snarls. Eyes narrowing. 

“We just want to help Jim. This isn’t you.” Blinky say, holding up his hands in a calm way. 

“I’m fighting for the right side. Kubritz want’s peace. A place where Superheroes don’t need to fight. Where we can all just be normal again. Where I can be human again.” Jim says, sword wavering a little bit. 

“You said you didn’t care anymore. That you had Claire and that was all that mattered” Draal speaks up. 

“I lied ok. She doesn’t want to be with some...some beast for the rest of her life. Kubritz said she has a friend who can turn me back. That I can be human again for Claire” Jim says lowing his sword. 

“Claire wouldn’t want that. She’d just be happy with you as you are now! She loves you.” Blinky says trying to reason with the chipped Trollhunter. 

“She deserves better! She deserves to be happy with someone who can take her out on dates in public without getting bombarded. She deserves to be happy with a human. Not some freak of nature” Jim says and Eli’s eyes are widening as he sees it. 

Just a flicker of those blue eyes Eli had once loved. Almost staying for a solid second. 

“She loves you, Jim. She loves you for you.” Eli says making an appearance. Jim going on the defence and raising his sword again. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. If you come quietly. I won’t have to hurt you. Steve misses you” Jim says. 

“No, he doesn’t. I know he doesn’t remember Jim. You can’t get into my head like that” Eli replies. 

Jim scowls and Eli can see the Kubritz all over his face. The exact same scowl. 

Eli is pulling the chain from his chest and stretching it between two hands. 

“Then I’ll have to bring you in the hard way. Dead!” Jim snarls before swinging for him. 

Eli is moving quickly out of the way. Nearly losing a foot. Draal and Aaarrrgghh moving to help. Eli stopping them. 

“He’ll just hurt you,” He says. 

Draal seems to consider ignoring him anyways but thankfully he backs off. So Eli doesn’t have to try and focus everybody and instead he just focuses on Jim. 

He and Jim were very close when it came to combat and Jim just happened to be the better of the two. Eli trying his best to reason as he talks. Even though he already feels out of breathe and wants to take a nap. He holds steady. Never landing a hit in return. Instead just evading and struggling to tire Jim out. 

Eli tripping him up a few times with the chain but he's up so quickly that Eli doesn’t have a chance to tie him up. He doesn’t even know what to do once he does have Jim tied up? Try and talk to him again. If Claire was Jim’s emotional anchor. He wasn’t getting through Jim by himself. 

Or at least disarm him of his sword. He was definitely far more dangerous with the sword. 

Eli screaming in pain when Jim manages to cut across his arm. Recoiling and tripping. 

“This isn’t personal. It’s just business” Jim says raising his sword and holding it over Eli’s chest. 

“Bullshit” Eli snaps kicking out and while it hurts him just as much. He manages to kick out Jim’s leg. Getting a heavy half-troll landing on him and he grunts in pain. Jim’s head hitting the floor beside him. 

Eli feels the chain being pulled out of his head and he looks up to see Blinky moving to pull Jim’s arms behind him back. Pulling the chain tightly before using the chain to pull Jim up to his knees. 

“Blinky. What are you doing? I’m not the bad guy” Jim says groggily. 

“Eli just wants to help you” Aaarrrgghh rumbles. 

“He can’t. I need to take him in. It’s better for everybody. He blew up the bank. He tried to hurt Claire” Jim protests. 

“No, I didn’t. Kubritz has been lying. Where are Aja and Krel?” Eli says trying to reason with him. 

“Who? I don’t know who you're talking about?” 

“My girlfriend Stonehead” Draal snarls. 

“You don’t have a girlfriend. We all thought you were Ace” Jim says staring at him with genuine confusion on his face. Jim struggling against Blinky. 

“This is what I mean Jim. They’ve been lying to you. To all of you. I’m not the bad guy. Your chips aren’t to give you upgrades. They're to control you. Take away everything I loved about you!” Eli says. Holding a hand to his arm. Blood sliding between his fingers. 

“You’re just trying to get into my head. What did you do to convince Blinky and the others to help you? Are you bribing them? Blackmailing them!” Jim says, struggling harder and Blinky was struggling to keep him still. 

Eli sees it at the last second. A flash of a blade and his moving but Draal beats him there. Pushing Blinky out of the way and ripping the knife out of Jim’s hand. 

Aaarrrgghh a second behind him. All three of them yelling as Draal and Aaarrrgghh pin Jim down. 

“LET ME GO! I WASN’T GONAN HURT BLINKY!” Jim rages. Spit flying from his mouth. His eyes glowing bright red to the point they feel like their laser pointers staring straight into Eli’s soul. 

Nothing but rage pouring off him. 

“I understand you want to help Claire but you can’t do that like this. It’s time to come home, Jim!” Draal yells back. Aaarrrgghh just roaring in general. A mix of rage and sadness that one of the boys he had taken on as his own son had turned into this. 

Eli feeling useless in the situation. Blinky staring on in shock. A pure sadness on his face. 

“You are not the man I am proud of anymore. You would never have resulted in a cheap shot like that. She has turned you into a monster” Blinky says, cutting through all of the noise. 

All of them turning to look at up. Jim relaxing a little under the other men’s grip. 

“Blinky” Jim whispers. Voice breaking and that blue breaks through again. Eyes softening. 

His amulet going from red to blue as well and that’s when Eli realises what’s changed. Claire staff was black as well and Toby’s hammer had been different too. How hadn’t Eli noticed it? 

He’d been so wrapped up in getting Steve back that he hadn’t realised what had really changed. He had shoved his friends to the wayside...How long had he been doing that even before this? No wonder he couldn’t break through to them. He hadn’t been a big enough impact in their life.

Sure he had helped Aja and Draal but before that. He can’t remember the last time all his friends had just been friends for a while. He hadn’t even celebrated Krel and Seamus properly. 

He was so wrapped up in his own life he had forgotten about the best people in it. 

That Jim had been struggling. Eli thought he had gotten over it like some idiot. 

“Jim. I’m so sorry. I haven’t been there for anybody. I haven’t been there for you and Claire. I didn’t even know you were struggling.” Eli whispers crawling closer. Tears in his eyes. 

Jim turning to look at him. 

“You were busy dealing with your own problems. You didn’t need ours on top of them” Jim murmurs. 

“I think I know how to get the chip to break but it’s not...You’re gonna hate me for it” Eli says moving closer. 

That’s when Eli sees the com in Jim’s ear and before he can ask Draal or Aaarrrgghh to remove it. Jim’s eyes are hazing over again that red starting to bleed through. 

“Do it” Jim mutters and Eli is surging forwards. Grabbing Jim’s amulet and ripping it from his chest. The other’s watching confused. 

“Eli what are you doing? You could destroy his future” Blinky says. 

Jim snapping back under the chips control as he growls and snarls. Trying to shake the others off. It’s almost like another personality takes over. 

“No what are you doing! You destroy that! You’ll wreck everything. I’ll never get to be human again! Eli no!” Jim yells, struggling harder and Draal and Aaarrrgghh look like they’re struggling. 

Eli is grabbing the closest thing he can though. A spear off the nearest weapon wall and his throwing the amulet on the ground. 

“NO! YOU’LL WRECK EVERYTHING!” Jim yells but to Eli it sounds just like Kubritz. There is no Jim behind the words. Just Kubritz trying to stop her puppet from getting destroyed. 

Jim turning to a mumbling mess. Begging Eli over and over again to not do it. 

“Please Eli. Please I thought you were my friend” Jim says staring him down. Those red eyes, just making Eli’s will stronger. 

“Exactly. You’re my friend” Eli says before bringing the spear tip down onto the amulet. 

It shatters to pieces as the most brutal scream Eli has ever had rings out all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jim back or did Eli shatter the amulet for nothing and Eli's self realisation is something I've wanted to write since the beginning. 
> 
> As somebody whose gone through depression before. When you're depressed. Nothing else matters. You literally don't have to the strength to get out of bed somedays and I lost a few amazing friends because of it and the ones who have stuck with me in that time, are irreplaceable. So to everybody who is going through depression or knows somebody close to their heart going through it. Please keep going.


	18. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets some answers. 
> 
> TW: Death, Blood, Gore. 
> 
> Save Me - Noah Kahan

Steve wakes up in his bed. The world feeling like it’s spinning a little bit before he pushes himself to sit up. Pain slicing through the back of his neck and he groans. Reaching up and pressing lightly at the chip that was there. 

He remembers seeing the fire and then nothing. He must have hit his head on something but that doesn’t matter.

“Steven my office now!” Kubritz orders over the PA system. 

Steve sighs and grabs his amulet on the way. Not bothering to do his hair or anything else. Just presses his amulet to his chest and leaves the room as is. Fuck it if his feathers are ruffled. He was in a feral mood. 

He was in pain and he couldn’t remember jack shit even though he knew there should be something there. He was allowed to be cranky. He opens her office door and slumps into the chair. 

“What?” He asks. Voice cynical. 

She lets it slide. Just glares at him for a second before giving him the daily report.

“James has gone AWOL. He's gone off the grid.” She finishes with. 

“Do you want me to bring him in?” Steve asks. 

“No his chip is dead. We won’t be able to install another one. It’ll be a waste of time bringing him back. He won’t be much help to them and they won’t get a chance to get their hands on the others. I want you all to lay low for a while. If they want more of you. They have to go through me” Kubritz orders. 

“Yes, Colonel,” Steve says before she finally lets him go. 

He mills around the base for most of the day before he gets extremely, absolutely bored. He had worked out. He had bagged on Toby until Toby had nearly cried. He was currently spinning in lazy circles on his chair in his room. Wings dragging on the floor and watching the ceiling as it spins. 

He finally can’t take the boredom and decides to go for a fly. 

“Sir, should you really be leaving right now? Doesn’t Kubritz have you all on lockdown” A guard at the door he goes to walk through says, Holding up a hand. 

“I’m just going for a fly. I won’t be seen. I promise” Steve says before his walking past the Guard. Easily pushing past the smaller man. 

The guy still flailing to stop him but he doesn’t get the chance. Steve already pushing up into the sky. Wings spreading and he sighs as he just takes in the world below him. 

The city lights and the people milling around. Pulling scarves up around their mouths as they pushed through the chilly wind. It was already getting close to being winter again and the snow would fall again. 

He was not fond of flying through snow if the few memories that had resurfaced told him. 

He flies around for a while until something catches his eye and he pauses. Flying down and landing at the mouth of the alleyway. Something posses him to walk into the alley and he doesn’t even know what he is looking for but he knows when he finds it. 

A large crack in the wall. Memories clawing at the back of his head. Struggling to think about how he knows this crack. Moving over to the other side of the alley and seeing what looks like...a hole for a dagger. 

Why memories did these cracks hide? Steve doesn’t get the chance to find out cause a pair of girls notice him. Screaming. 

“DARK STEEL!” Both running up to him. Babbling at four million miles an hour. 

Steve putting on a smile for them. 

“Uh hi? Is something wrong?” He asks. 

“No, we kinda wanted to ask if we could get a photo with you and if you could sign something? Pretty please!” The blonde girl asks. Her brunette friend nodding. 

“Oh, sure thing. I don’t have a pen on me though” He says. 

Brunette answers that one by pulling a pen out of her bag and a notebook. Telling him their names were Katie and Brie...Steve doesn't make the comment of isn’t that a cheese name?

So Steve signs two pages for them and is getting accosted for a photo but he just goes with it and flashes the camera a smile. 

“Ummm...” Brie starts. 

“Yes?” Steve asks when she can’t seem to get the words out. 

“C...Do you?...” 

“My friend wants to know if you’ll go on a date with her” Katie chirps. Pushing her blond hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, that” Brie squeaks. Burning red. 

“I appreciate the offer but I’m not really into dating at the moment,” Steve says as gently as possible. 

“Oh come on. I’ll be so much better then The Wraith was. Show you what a real good time is like” Brie snaps. dropping the innocent act now that he didn’t give her the answer she was after. 

“You are a beautiful woman but I have no interest I’m sorry. I still need some time to get over what The Wraith did but the thought is sweet” Steve says, trying to keep his voice soft even if he already feeling irritated. 

“One little date wouldn’t kill you.” Katie sneers. 

Steve doesn’t even bother her with an answer. Just starts flapping his wings and gets himself out of the situation. He owed nobody anything. 

He lands a few blocks away, Just watching the city below from a rooftop. Just watching the world pass by. A few people pointing here and there but thankfully they seem to leave him alone. 

“I figured you were out here. Kubritz is pissed that you left” Claire says appearing behind him. 

“Needed some fresh air. She can yell at me later. Hey, do you remember much about The Wraith? Cause I can’t even remember his name and I feel like I should be able to you know. We dated for years and yet I don’t know anything about him” Steve asks. Knowing it was stupid but it’s too late to take it back. 

“Why do you care? You know if you learn more about him. That just means he’ll be able to manipulate you easier" Claire says sitting beside him. 

“I don’t know. It’s just odd you know. Fighting somebody who knows so much about me and yet I don’t even know what he likes for breakfast in the morning you know?” Steve shrugs. Feathers ruffling. 

“I think it’s better you don’t know. At least that way you can fight for the right side without him guilting you. Feelings are really complicated.” Claire says staring at her own fingers. 

“So Kubritz told you about Jim then?” Steve says softer. 

“She said that The Wraith found a way to get him onto his side and that I wasn’t to even try and get him back. That it was a waste of time. What if I have to fight against him, Steve? How can I possibly even think of hurting the man I love?” Claire asks. Staring him down. 

“Jim loves you too much Claire.” Steve tries to reassure her. Grabbing her hand. 

“And I thought Eli loved you too much to ever hurt you” Claire points out. 

“Eli?” Steve says staring at her in shock. He thought he had misheard her at first. 

“Yeah. That’s his name but don’t let it get in the way ok. He's still the bad guy. He stole Jim from me” Claire murmurs, squeezing his hand in return. 

“I won’t don’t worry” 

Before Claire can reply. A massive bang sounds and both of them watch as smoke blooms into the sky. The people on the street stopping to stare. Car alarms blaring and Steve is already pulling himself into the sky. Claire wrapping her arms around his neck as he makes sure not to drop her. 

His mouth opening in shock when he sees the literal on fire crater in the middle of the road. A pile-up of cars. A few already on fire and Steve feels the sickness of panic creep up his chest. He didn’t even know where to start. What to do. 

So he lands in the middle of the street and tries to find the worse situation. Claire doing the same thing. 

“You have to help my mum. She’s trapped.” A little girl says, blood on her forehead. Grabbing Steve’s hand. 

Steve is letting her drag him alone. Tears in her eyes. 

“It’s gonna be ok. I promise.” He says even as his heart sinks when he sees the damage. 

This car must have gotten the worst of the blow. 

“Here I got her. Hey Sweetie. I’m gonna look after you ok until you’re mum is ok” Claire says picking the little girl up. She couldn’t have been older than his little brother. 

A flash of a giggle making its way through his head. 

That’s silly Stevey! 

Steve can’t focus on it right now. He can’t try and chase the memory. Instead, his moving over to the car and the crying women. Upside down. Seatbelt being the only thing holding her in place. 

“Is she ok? Is she ok?” She asks him when he makes himself known. She sounds tired and distraught and Steve’s gut churns when he sees the massive shard of window screen sticking out of her stomach. Blood dripping around her hands and down her face. 

“Yes, she is.” He says softly. 

“That’s good. Can you stay with me please? If there’...there’s no one else who needs you. Can you please stay” She whispers, holding out a bloody hand. 

Steve looks up and sees The Wraith and Jim further up. Helping other crash victims. Shannon, Mary and Toby showing up. Mary covering her mouth with her hands when she sees the damage. Toby glaring at Jim and The Wraith but they don’t move to fight them. Instead, they all start helping. 

Claire was just shielding the sweet girls face. She looks at him expectingly and he just shakes his head. Her entire face falling. 

“Let’s go for a walk ok. We’ll wait for your Mum with a friend of mine.” Claire says softly. 

The girl just nodding and Steve turns back to the women and grabs her body as gently as he can. Ripping the seat belt out of the place and laying her gently on the pavement. Her head on his knees. He grabs her hand and she gives him a watery smile. 

“Thank you for staying” She whispers, blood on her lips. Her grip slowly giving out as her eyes close. Her last breath wasn’t shuddery. Wasn’t loud. It just happens quietly and her chest stops rising and falling. Her grip slacking and he lays her hand beside her. She looks almost peaceful and it’s sickening. 

Sirens sounding as ambulances and police cars pull up. A medic running over to him only to pause when he sees she’s already gone. 

“She has a daughter. Shadow Dancer has her over there somewhere” Steve says, voice hollow.

“There was nothing you could have done. Nobody could have but thank you for being there for her” The medic says, someone handing him a white sheet. Spreading it out and laying it over her. 

“I told her daughter that she’d be ok” Steve whimpers. Feeling like he can’t move. Like he can’t leave her here. In the middle of the street like her life meant nothing. 

Firefighters already tackling the crater. People being loaded on to ambulances. 

“Her daughter will be fine ok. You just have to forgive yourself” The medic says squeezing Steve’s shoulder gently. 

Steve is only standing once his legs go numb. Laying her head gently on the cement and covering the rest of her with the sheet. 

“You gonna be ok Blue Steel?” The same medic asks him. 

Steve just nods. Not bothering to correct the man. He does stop for a second and watches as Claire and Jim put aside their differences to cheer up the crying girl. Jim’s blue eyes were soft as he lets her touch his horns. 

“You have to be gentle though. Where it’s broken is still sensitive” Claire instructs. The girl nodding as they both smile. 

Jim turning when he must feel Steve staring. Claire looking as well. 

“Just take care of her” Steve orders. Even if Jim was on the wrong side again. He knew that he wouldn’t hurt the girl. 

Steve spreading his wings, making sure nobody else needs help but everybody else seems to have it sorted. So he just takes off. Needing to getaway. To try and get rid of the sick sadness in his chest. 

He finds himself sitting upon a building ledge and watching the world. He hears the door opening to the roof and he turns only to feel rage well up in his system. 

The Wraith not expecting him to move so quickly as he pins him up against the wall. 

“What the hell is wrong with you! WHAT DID YOU DO!” Steve yells. 

“I would never hurt people like that. That wasn’t me!” Eli yells back. 

Steve just sneers and presses him tighter to the wall. 

“LIAR!” 

“I...I’m not lying you asshole. My job has always been to protect people.” 

“You’ve killed before!” Steve snarls. 

He didn’t know how he knew that but The Wraith’s face says it all. 

“You have to” Eli replies. Voice soft but not accusing. 

“He was the bad guy,” Steve says. grip tightening on him. 

“You don’t think I don’t regret what I did to Jose every single day! I still carry his death with me. And everybody else I failed to save. Why would I add to that? I’m not the bad guy Steve! All I have ever done is try to be the good guy” Eli yells back. 

Staring him down and Steve finds himself letting go of the vigilante. there was genuine hurt in The Wraiths eyes. A haunted look. 

“You really didn’t do it?” He asks softly. 

“No.” Steve knows he means it. That there is no deception in his eyes. So for the minute, he gives his trust to the vigilante. 

“Tell me about my brother,” Steve asks next. 

“You remember him?” Eli says staring at him surprised. 

“I think so. He was four right?” Steve says moving to sit back down on the ledge. Keeping an eye on The Wraith’s hand but Eli just sits beside him and sighs. 

“Yeah he is and he loves you so much. He calls you Stevey and he loves trains and he knows every single dinosaur. He's such a smart kid. He’ll be five in a few months actually” Eli explains, a small smile on his face. 

“And his name?” 

“Harvey. I normally read him bedtime stories while you help your parents clean up after dinner but he loves when you do all the voices for the characters.” Eli says, fiddling with a ring that he wore around his neck. 

“Where are they?” Steve asks softly. Wanting to see his little brother. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you that. It’s safer if I don’t” Eli says and Steve wants to get angry at him but instead, he just nods. 

“They’re ok right?” 

“From what I know. Yeah. Anything else you want to know?” Eli asks. 

“What’s the ring for?” 

“You were gonna propose to me and I said you shouldn’t. I don’t know. Just something for me to keep close so I can remember my Angel. You know we probably shouldn’t be talking right?” Eli says turning to look at him properly. 

“I was really gonna propose?” Steve says, surprised. 

“Yeah but I wasn’t ready yet and I honestly don’t know if I would ever be. I’m sorry if I ever made it feel like I was just using you. I really do love you. Even if you're not ready to remember anything else yet. Don’t forget that. That I love you more than anything in this world” Eli says, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek before Steve can stop him. 

And then just like that. The Wraith...Eli is gone. Leaving Steve's cheek warm a little as he rubs over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is starting to notice things aren't quite adding up.


	19. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Jim help get Aja and Krel out. 
> 
> Indestructible - Kamikaze Kitty. (Listen towards the end of the chapter) 
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is so late. But I've had a bit of a bad week and I think for the minute. That I will have to cut my posting times down to two days a week instead of three. But I hope this chapter being extra long makes up for the weight.

Eli sighs as he gets back to the forge. Tired and rubbing over the bruise that Steve had given him. 

“You ok?” Jim asks and even just seeing those blue eyes are a relief. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. He asked me about his brother” Eli explains. 

“Doesn’t mean he's not still on her side” 

“I know that. How are you feeling?” 

“Great actually. At least my mind is my own now. I feel free” Jim says rubbing over the space the chip had been. 

His mother had absolutely bawled when Jim had called her saying he was fine and that he needed her help to remove the chip from the back of his neck. 

She hadn’t let him go for an hour after that. She would have held him longer but Aaarrrgghh had come racing downstairs about the sewer exploding and causing a crash. 

Eli hasn’t seen Steve look that haunted in a long time. Not since Gunmar at least. 

“It is good to have you back. I’ve missed you” Eli whispers before his wrapping Jim in a hug. 

Jim just hugs him back and it’s so familiar that it’s a comfort. 

“I’m sorry about your amulet. I...I’ll figure out a way to get you human again ok. You have my word” Eli promises when he pulls back squeezing Jim’s hand tightly. 

“Oh wow look at this place,” A voice says and Eli is immediately going on the defence only to relax when he sees Douxie and Nari. 

Nari running up to him and he drops his dagger to hug her back. 

“Eli you are safe. Good. I was worried. Oh, your arm” Nari says, grabbing his hand softly. 

“Eh, it’s fine. Look who I got back” Eli says gesturing to Jim. 

“Good. That’s good. We have been really worried about you Mate.” Douxie says coming over to hug Eli as well. 

“I’ve been worried about you guys as well. They’ve left you alone right?” Eli asks. 

“Seem to have. I honestly don’t think your boyfriend remembers me...also Hi. I’m Hisirdoux Casperan but you can call me Douxie. I can manipulate sound waves” Douxie says reaching out a hand to Jim. Jim takes it and shakes his hand. 

“Thank you for looking after Eli for us while I’ve been...away” 

“Anything for a friend. So what’s the plan?” Nari asks. 

“Honestly I don’t know. Did Claire say anything to you?” Eli asks turning to Jim. 

“Just that she missed me,” Jim says. A forlorn look on his face. 

“We’ll get her back. We’ll get them all back.” Eli promises him. 

They, unfortunately, can’t make another move for nearly a week. The snow starting to set in and Eli grumbles as he takes out the trash. Kicking his way through the stupid snow as he curses under his breath. It was a nightmare!

Whoever liked snow was a psychopath. Plain and simple. 

Eli was just heading back inside when someone presses him up against the icy brick wall. 

Why can’t anybody just ever say hello like a normal person! 

“Where is Krel and why haven’t you gotten him back for me yet!?” Seamus says. He doesn’t even sound angry. He just sounds desperate. 

“I’ve been trying. I’m so sorry but if you want to help me get him back. You’re welcome to. We’re trying to figure out how without getting us all shot” Eli explains. 

“You promise you’ve been trying,” Seamus says. 

“Of course. They’re my friends too. Aja taught me everything I know and Krel gave me everything I needed. I’ve missed them just as much” Eli says. 

Meaning it. He owed those two everything. He would have not become a hero without them and everybody needed them, to make themselves better. 

Seamus seems to hum and har for a second before letting Eli go. Eli turning to take in the scruffy redhead. 

He looked almost gaunt and exhausted and Eli is just hugging him. 

Seamus faltering for a second before he hugs him back. 

“I just miss him so much,” Seamus says before he breaks down and trying to break Eli’s ribs in a hug. 

Eli just lets him go for a while. Letting him be upset for a little while until Seamus is letting out a rather ugly sniffle before Eli is dragging him inside and down to the forge. Seamus scrubbing his eyes as he tries to look all tough. 

Jim giving him a waving, Draal giving a grunt as Blinky doesn’t even seem to realise that Seamus is here. Nari and Douxie introducing themselves. They had only come over a few times to keep the risk of being caught to a minimum but they had always come with some form of sweet. Jim begging Nari for the secret for her brownies. 

Nari vehemently denying the half-troll much to Jim’s whining. 

It was honestly just great to have Jim around again. To have his presence near had been a great mental health booster. Jim reassuring him over and over again that he didn’t hate Eli for breaking his amulet. That he had asked Eli to and that it had saved him. 

But while that had saved Jim. The other’s amulets weren’t part of them. Weren’t biological like them. It was like Eli had cut off Jim’s arm. Claire and Toby didn’t have magical amulets. He knew breaks their suits would do nothing but that...break their suits but not their chips. 

But Eli doesn’t focus on that right now. Instead, he had moved his crazy theory board from his run-down shack of an apartment he had been squatting in. To the forge. One entire wall taking up with coloured yarn and half coherent scribbles. A haphazard, probably inaccurate blueprint of Area 49-B splayed over half of it. A few areas crossed off due to irrelevance or too dangerous to answer. 

“Okey. Hello Crazy-Ville.” Seamus says as he stares up at it. 

“It’s a work in progress. So this is the place we need to get to.” Eli says, pointing to the centre of the base. 

“You know between all of the guards and the superhero chipped twits” Douxie so helpfully points out. 

“We’ve been looking at it for days but the guards are so tightly scheduled and they have blank bots now. That’s also not even accounting for the others” Blinky points out. 

Little symbols marking their ‘bedrooms’ and the training room. 

“Not to mention we’ll need to get to the control panel first to even let them out which is down two hallways of more guards. So we’ll need four people at least. Two for the control room and two to get Aja and Krel.” Jim explains, dragging his finger along the page. 

“Well, I’m going. If anybody is going to save my fiancee it’s me” Seamus says. 

“Can you even fight scruffy?” Draal asks. Staring him down. 

Eli sees the fight in his eyes though. The anger and the darkness there. 

“Yes, he can. I vouch for him.” Eli says and just like that Draal drops it. 

“Well, I’m going to. Scruffy and Scrawny won’t be able to handle Aja and Krel together and at least I know how to land a decent punch” Draal says moving to get into Seamus’ face but Eli stops him. 

“Calm down you both love Aja and Krel but fighting each other is just plain moronic now help me figure out a plan to get them out. So stop distracting me” Eli orders. 

Except when Eli turns around, it’s like it just lights up before him. 

That it’s that’s exactly what they needed. A distraction. 

“Hey, Nari. How much earth can you effect in one go?” He asks. Not even really glancing at her. 

Grabbing a texter from Blinky and pulling the cap off. 

Turns out the rooms might actually be the perfect place to break in. If they could get everyone out of the place. Then they wouldn’t have to worry about Mary frying them. 

“A lot why?” She asks. 

“Cause I have a plan and I need you and Douxie to cause a distraction big enough to get all of the Reckless Club as far away as possible,” Eli says, he feels a little manic as it all falls into place in his head. 

“We can do that yes.” 

“Good. You’ll need to do it on the other side of the city and you’ll need to make it the biggest you ever had. I mean deafening. That way we at least have half an hour. Try and keep Claire from portalling if you can help it. She’ll be the only one we have to worry about” Eli says. 

“Are you sure Nari? You’ve never fought like your brother and sister before. What if something goes wrong?” Douxie asks, grabbing her hand. 

“Then I will have you to protect me. We will be fine to do this Eli. I promise we won’t let you down.” Nari says grabbing his hand and he nods. 

“Thank you. I understand it’s a big ask and if anything goes wrong. That’s on me. I promise” Eli says. 

“We choose to fight by your side because we believe in you, Eli. We choose to fight for ourselves, for our families. We know the risks.” Jim reassures him. 

And yet it would still be Eli who was to blame if everything goes south. 

“So which of these weapons can I use to kick some ass?” Seamus asks. 

Draal goes to make a snide comment but Eli is grabbing the mace and handing it over. 

“Swing hard, hit low. You’ll be good. How do you feel about green?” Eli asks. 

Seamus just shrugs. 

“Skrael is gonna kill me for letting her do this” Douxie says four hours later when darkness starts to fall. Helping Nari onto Beauty and doing up Eli’s helmet under her chin. His leather jacket over her as well. 

“Skrael the hero of New Jersey?” Eli says shocked. 

He had only heard word of the ice-spitting demon of new jersey. Who left icicles in his wake and robbers were petrified. 

There were three heroes running around New York. Deya the Deliver with skin hard as rock who guarded Boston with a blade similar to Jim’s. 

Skrael who guarded New Jersey and Bellroc. 

The most feared of the three who guarded Manhattan. Who could summon dogs of fire and was also known as the Dragon. Bellroc was their superhero name and nobody knew their real one or even what gender they were. 

But it seemed Nari did. 

“They are my other triplets. Between the three of us. We share the power of the elements. I followed Douxie out here but they chose to stay and protect our home.” Nari explains. 

Eli struggling not to fangirl. Right now wasn’t the time. 

“I want to meet them one day. Do you know Deya to?” Eli asks. Trying to contain himself. 

“No, but I believe Bellroc said they were dating...long distance I think,” Nari says with a shrug before Douxie starts up Beauty. That familiar roar and steady rumble almost a comfort to Eli. 

“You crash my bike I will kill you,” Eli tells Douxie. 

“Aye Aye Captain,” Douxie says before riding away. Nari letting out a small squeal of joy. 

Eli turns back to the others. 

“Are you four going to be ok doing this?” Blinky asks concerned. Eli handing out coms to Draal and Seamus who was burrowing Eli’s Brainstorm suit. 

Eli was just wearing a garbled mixture of clothing. Stuff that was both protective and easy to move in. It wasn’t as good as his old suit but it would do for the meantime and he would rather Seamus have the protection, over him. 

Jim was wearing one of Aaarrrgghh’s old leather jackets from his gang days. 

“We will be fine Blinky. You need to get two beds set up for when they get back. Possibly IV’s. I’ve already told mum to be here. We should head or we won't make it in time” Jim explains. 

Before they can leave, Aaarrrgghh is scooping all four of them up into a hug. 

“Be Safe” He orders them. 

They drive out in silence. They had already gone over the plan more times then they could count. It was just time to do it. It was time to bring Aja and Krel home. 

They park streets away and walk. Eli telling Draal and Seamus to be quite a few times before they’re scaling up one of the walls on the outside of the base. In a blind spot. 

And then it’s just a waiting game. 

They don’t have to wait for more than a few minutes though until the alarms are going off. 

“Reckless Club to West Arcadia now! We have...something I’ve never seen before. Someone’s causing earthquakes” 

Be safe Nari is all Eli can think as he watches Steve burst out the door and take flight. Mary and Shannon taking off after him. Yelling about needing a plan. 

Claire and Toby appearing. Claire casting a portal for them both to step through. Kubritz close behind, talking into her radio as she goes. Costas nodding along as guard after guard follower her through the portal. 

“Well, that worked out better than expected. Now we have to move quickly and quietly. Draal you remembered where to go right? Do not let anything happen to Seamus” Eli orders. 

Both Draal and Seamus nodding. 

Draal pulling open the fire exit door but that alarm just blends in with other one going on and Eli is scoping out the hallway before gesturing for the others to move further in. 

They had nearly made it to the end of the hallway when clunking sounds and a blank bot turns the corner. 

Beeping softly before it pauses and looks at them. 

“In...” Seamus is moving faster then it can start blaring an alarm. Sending his mace into it. 

Over and over again. Letting out a wild man yell as he does so. 

“Please stop” The bot whispers before he smashes it to bits and it spazzes out before it turns off with a whine. 

“That’s for taking my fiance you psycho bitch!” Seamus says, huffing and puffing turning to look up at the camera nearby. 

“Ok, maybe I underestimated him” Draal murmurs before catching up with Seamus. 

“You couldn’t have killed it any less” He teases. Seamus just glares at him before sighing. 

“We’re gonna get married man. It took me forever to get the guts up to even ask him out. Let alone ask him to marry me. I can’t lose him” Seamus explains. 

“Aja makes me feel the same. Now come on we don't’ have long” Draal says and they reach the point where they have to split off. 

“We will be fine” Seamus assures Eli. Eli just nodding. Knowing he doesn’t have the time to waste to worry. 

So they split off. Jim cutting three more bots in half. Turns out when he concentrates hard enough he can still form his sword. Which was good. 

“When did the bots come into play?” Eli asks confused. They hadn’t been around when he had been. 

“Only a little while. It’s all part of her plan. But she hasn’t told any of us the plan. Not even Steve. I don’t even think Costas knows. She’s doing something this General guy. That’s all I know” Jim says and Eli bulks at the ten blank bots stepping towards them. 

They knew they were here. 

“How are you two holding up?” Eli asks down the coms.

“Yeah good. Scruffy definitely has some rage issues though.” Draal replies a few seconds later as Eli draws his daggers. 

“Well we might need a minute but we’ll get to that control room soon enough,” Jim says before the 10 bots are charging at them. 

Jim manages to get 2 in one swing and Eli is jumping on the back of another. It squeals as he stabs it in the chest with his daggers. Ripping it from rib to shoulder as it starts to short circuit. 

He takes three hits to the side before he manages to shove one of his daggers into the bots arm socket. Tearing off its arm causing it to reel back. Clutching at the empty socket before setting its eyes on Eli. 

Could Eli even call them eyes? He doesn’t know and he doesn’t give it a second to fight back before his cutting its main circuit board out. 

They deal with them easily enough even though Eli is out of the breath by the end of it and they finally make it down to the control room. 

The guy inside, panicking and reaching for his gun at his side but Eli is on him quicker. Nicking the back of his hand and the guy paralysed before him. 

Eli throwing him off the chair, only to finally realise his staring up at an entire wall of screens. 

They point to all over the base. The guardrooms. The mess hall. Even the bunkrooms. All of it on display. 

All except Kubritz office. Jim is already messing with the control panel and suddenly the entire wall is just filled with one of the rooms. Eli’s heart leaping in his chest when he sees Aja and Krel on the screen. Looking gaunt and tired. In a glass box in the middle of the room. Tools all around on trays. 

“We’ve got eyes on the Tarron’s. There are three guards and one scientist inside. If you get the drop on them you should be good” Eli says down the coms. Watching as Jim works. Plugging a USB into the control panel and starting to move across every bit of information he could find. 

“Eli you might have to help me here. Computers aren’t exactly my forte” Jim says, waving him over. 

Eli takes a second to get used to the controls but he gets a hang of it quickly enough. Dragging and dropping every folder can find that he deems important enough. 

Half watching Draal and Seamus kick ass on the screen. Aja and Krel staring at them in shock. Like they’ve seen a ghost. 

Draal grabbing the last guy. Snarling at him. 

“How do you open their cage?” He asks. 

Carl actually wets himself. Just like the douche bag deserves. 

“I don’t know. I just get told what to do to them” 

“I think I have it,” Eli says, moving over to a few buttons on the control panel. He didn’t want to let out anything bad like that Tronos guy. That’s when he sees it. The unlock button for the central cell. He just prays it’s the right one. 

He presses it and waits with bated breathe but sure enough, the door swings open and Aja is the first one moving as Draal drops Carl back to the ground. Eli already moving back to the computer. 

Draal catches her. Just hugging her close as she cries. Wrapping all four arms around him. 

Krel is close behind though. Seamus meeting him with a kiss. 

“Yay for reunions and all but we only have a little while left. We really need to hurry this up. You can say hi back at the forge” Jim instructs. 

Seamus clearing his throat and nodding. 

“Eli how you going with those files?” Jim asks but Eli’s paused in time. 

The world slowing down as he sees the folder marked Reckless Project. Half of him not wanting to click on it but he does anyway and files after file of recording pop up. 

James Lake_Test_04_Failed. 

Claire Nunez_Test_06_Succeeded.

Mary Wang_Test_07_Succeeded. 

Tobias Domzalski_Test_05_Failed. 

There had to be at least fifty recordings here. Two though catch his eyes. Both on the date they had all been taken in.

Elijah Pepperjack_Test_01_Undertermined. 

Steven Palchuk_Test_01_Succeeded. 

But with that first one of Steve’s, came fifteen more. 

Steven Palchuk_Test_ 13_Succeeded. 

Eli is clicking on the very first of Steve’s video. It pops up on the screens. Eli only allows it to take up a quarter of the monitors while making sure to move through the cameras to make sure the others get out safely. 

But his hands fall to his side as he watches it unfolded before him. Knowing the others will be fine. Instead, he watches as a struggling Steve is brought into the room and forced to lay face down on an examination table. Tied down in every way possible even as he fights until the last seconds where his immobilised and tasered twice. 

“It is time to become a soldier Steven. This is what you want right?” One of the scientists almost mocks him as he cuts a slice in the back of Steve’s neck. 

“No! NO! I won’t forget! I will never forget!” Steve yells. Struggling to even fight against the eight guards holding him down. His wings had been pinned to his side by leather straps and no matter how much he ruffled them he seems to be stuck. 

“Yes, you will. I want you to forget that Elijah Pepperjack ever existed. I want you to forget everything you know unless it’s crucial to being a superhero. I want you to forget that you ever loved Elijah Pepperjack” The scientist says holding up the red chip in between tweezers. 

“I will never forget!” Steve says, voice rough with tears as he struggles to fight just one more time but it’s futile. He was probably still weak from the gas as the scientist slips the chip into his neck. 

“You are Dark Steel. Steven Palchuk. Kubritz has guided you and your friends into this program. She gave you your wings and strength. You are to be Kubritz right-hand man and wish only for world peace. You owe Kubritz everything. The scientist almost whispers as he starts sewing up Steve’s neck. With every stitch, it’s like watching a horror movie. 

Eli stuck in place as he watches Steve go completely still, Watching as that black leaches through his hair and his feathers. The guards letting him go, knowing he's no longer a threat. 

“Eli?” Jim whispers but Eli just shrugs him away. Watching as they undo the leather straps on Steve and they get him sitting up. Those blue eyes like daggers even through the screen. 

“Who are you?” The scientist asks Steve. 

“I am Dark Steel” Steve repeats staring at his wings in shock. Like it’s the first time seeing them. 

“Exactly and do you know who Elijah Pepperjack is?” The scientist asks. 

“Who?” Steve says, eyebrows scrunching together. Eli’s heart feeling like it breaks all over again as the scientist just smiles. 

“Good. Now you need some rest. Let’s get you to your room yes. You were in a terrible accident. A betrayal really...” The recording cuts off and Eli is scrambling to pressing play on the next one. 

“Eli stop please we have to go. The others are out and waiting for us!” Jim whispers grabbing Eli’s hand but Eli pushes him away. 

“No. I just need to see this” He whispers almost in a daze. 

“This will just make you hurt worse. Eli please!” Jim begs him but Eli just turns back to the screen as it comes to light. 

This time Steve was sitting in a chair. The same scientist was fiddling with the chip in the back of his neck. Completely under their control and Eli gets the thought in his head that this should all burn. If this got out? Then Steve would be done for. People would hate him. 

He can’t let it get out and he pulls the USB out of the machine throwing it Jim before drawing his dagger. 

“Eli what are you doing!? We need to leave now!” Jim orders, grabbing his arm this time. Grip like iron. Slipping the USB into his pocket with his other hand. 

“No. Not yet. I need to destroy this” Eli says not looking at his friend. 

“We need to leave now or this will have all be for nothing,” Jim says. Eli just backs away though. 

“No! Leave without me but I am not leaving until this place is in ashes!” Eli says low, teeth gritted as he stares at the screen of Steve being brainwashed. 

“Elijah Pepperjack. Is not a friend. Is not someone you loved. You don’t even know him. He is but a distant memory, hidden deeply in your brain” The scientist messing with the chip in the back of his neck whispers. 

“Elijah Pepperjack is not a friend” Steve repeats monotonously. 

“Eli stop being ridiculous! You don’t think I don’t want revenge to but that is not who we are!” Jim says voice a hushed, harsh whisper. Trying to grab Eli again but Eli catches his wrist glaring up at him. 

“That’s not who are you Jim but I’m different. Every chance I get to screw that psychotic bitch over. I will take it. Do you understand me? Every time I get to make her feel even an inch of the hurt she has caused me. I will. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME! It is only then that I’ll be content with the world she has created!” Eli yells, tears on his face. 

Steve had fought for nothing! To just be brainwashed in the end anyway! Why was that fair that Eli got to get away and Steve didn’t! Eli was weaker than him. It should be Steve out here saving people. Not him!

“You are not the bad guy Eli. Don’t let her make you one. This will only end worse for you in the long run” Jim implores but Eli is too angry to listen.

Only turning away and dropping his dagger. Drawing Jim’s sword as he goes and slashing it through the computer panel and the other control panel all at once, a brutal gut-wrenching scream full of anger coming with it. It sparks and bangs. A small fire sparking to life. 

Before he ditches the sword at the wall of screens. They shatter on impact. Raining down around him but none of that diminishes his anger. 

Panting as he turns back to Jim. More sure of himself than ever. Blood feeling like it’s boiling. Like he wants to spit fire with every word and let out every single piece of anger he has ever felt. That he had crammed down for people who didn’t want to deal with it! 

Being nice had got his boyfriend taken away from him. His family was taken away from him! All of them taken from their free will and trapped because he was too nice to fight back as he should have. 

Steve didn’t even remember his damn name. Had been forced to forget him over and over again. 

Being nice got him nowhere.

Steve’s voice distorted through one of the still barely working monitors. Filling Eli’s will to hurt. To cause pain. 

“Elijah Pepperjack is a nobody” 

“Eli?” Jim whispers. Taking a step back as Eli looks up at him. Was Jim scared of him? It didn’t matter right now. Instead, he decides it’s time. Kubritz wanted to play well Eli was gonna win. 

The words that come out of him are like acid. Slow and poisonous as he drops Jim’s sword to the ground. 

“If she wants a villain. Then I’ll just have to show her one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli has officially snapped. Also poor Steve. At least Krel and Aja are safe now.


	20. Frienimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to deal with a cranky betrayed Eli. 
> 
> Chainsmoking - Jacob Banks. 
> 
> Slight warning for sexual content. Nothing explicit.

Steve nearly finally gets a hand on the girl causing the earthquakes when her partner is blowing him out of the way with a deafening sound. Steve having to cover his ears as his wings try to stop him from smashing into a nearby building. 

“Sorry Mate but hands off!” The punk sneers. 

“Break his guitar. That’ll stop his power” Claire says through the coms. 

“I figured that. I just can’t get close enough!” Steve growls at her. 

Shannon had been trying her best to get grip on the guitar but it was like it was immune to her power. Nothing had ever been immune apart from flesh and bone. So unless his guitar had once been a human, they had a problem. 

“Uh, I hate to point this out guys but doesn’t this kinda seem like a distraction to you? They haven’t even tried to hurt us. Just evaded” Toby points out and all of them stop in their pursuit. 

Even Kubritz stops and Steve watches dread come over her face. 

“The Tarrons! CLAIRE PORTAL NOW!” Kubritz orders. Her dread turning to rage. 

Before Claire can, Earthquake chick is kicking it out of her hands and her partner grabs it out of the air. 

“Sorry Love but we got word to play piggy in the middle with ya until their done,” The punk says a smile on his face. Throwing it to his girlfriend when Claire goes to grab it. 

Doesn’t stop Claire from trying to punch him though. The asshole catching her hand and twisting it. Toby taking a swing at him but he uses Claire’s scream as almost a shield. Toby seeming to shudder as his Warhammer recoils off the invisible sound barrier. 

Shannon and Mary working on trying to get the staff from Earthquake. 

“I could get used to this” Earthquake says spinning Claire’s staff around. A small smile on her stupidly petite face as she pulls up chunks of Earth to take Mary’s blows. Earth raining around them. 

These assholes weren’t even struggling to keep up. They were almost bored as they played with the Reckless Club like it was nothing. 

Even Kubritz was having trouble getting a shot in. The guards long out for the count. Laying scattered around, still unconscious. 

“See that’s the thing you twits don’t realise. You might have had your powers for a little while but you haven’t had them long enough” Douche Punk says almost laughing. A single note from his stupid guitar. Blowing Steve, Claire and Toby back. 

Steve smashing his head on the ground and he rises up again. Seeing souls again. Earthquake and dickhead almost blinding to look at. Their powers were off the richter. 

They weren’t even using the full extent of their power. Barely a fifth of it. 

Blue and green swirling together softly in the centre of the brightest of their lights. 

Flashes of pink and purple ripping through Mary’s body as she starts getting angrier and just throws lightning bolt after lightning bolt at Earthquake. Missing more than most. 

Shannon’s muted white, flashing every now and again as she tries to grab either the Staff or the guitar. It’s almost a relief to look at. 

Toby’s soul was on fire. Orange and bright as he swings his warhammer straight for Douche’s head. It bounces once more off that invisible sound shield. 

The only one even close to matching their power was Claire as she pushes herself back to her feet. Her aura, her very soul turning blinding as she raises her hands. 

What comes out of her is by no means English. It almost sounds like a demon has taken over. Her eyes black. The purple standing out just barely. 

“Azazazuth-Kinekh-Thoon!” 

Even Kubrits stops to watch her. Her dart gun dropping to the floor as her jaw follows.

“Oh no,” Earthquake says as Claire’s staff turns pitch black. A sigil lighting up around it as Earthquake drops it. 

It doesn’t hit the ground though. Instead, it floats there burning almost before it flies to Claire. Claire catching it and snarling. 

“Run or I end you!” 

“Yeah remind us not to touch the staff again. Love it think it’s time to go!” Douche says, scratching the back of his head 

“Yes, I think so. This has been insightful. Goodbye!” Earthquake says before bringing her hands together and just like that. They both seem to vanish into the earth as it closes up after. 

All of them turning to Kubritz waiting for orders. Her soul was thick as tar and filled with rage to the point Steve was sick just looking at it. Thankfully he doesn't have too long cause Claire is making a portal. The other’s jumping into it. 

Before Steve can though Kubritz is catching his arm. 

“Could you have been more useless?! All you did was stare like a fish! You are my second. It’s best you start acting like one!” Kubritz snaps before she’s jumping into the portal as well. 

Claire just gives him a softish look. Her eyes back to normal. Steve just steps into the portal. 

He comes to a blaring alarm on the other side. Guards running one way so that’s the way he heads. 

Only to find them surging at the control room door. 

“The Trollhunter and Wraith are inside Colonel. They’ve broken the door. We can’t get in” Sargent Costas says. 

“Steven! Come and be productive!” Kubritz orders. 

The guards moving out of the way and Steve flexes his hands for a second before he sends his fist into the door. 

To say it hurts is a bit of an understatement but he perseveres. Until the door is finally buckling enough that he’s formed a gap. Digging his fingers into it and after that, the door is like butter. Steve tearing it off his hinges. 

Blue swirls and black fire greeting him. Steve shaking his head so he can at least see properly. 

The Wraith almost looked different as he raised his daggers. Feral. Before this, his moves had almost been concise. Acute but now his breathing was ragged and he had nothing but hatred in his eyes. Something that even Steve thought he was incapable of. 

“Mr Pepperjack. Mr Lake. Where are the Tarrons?” Kubritz asks stepping into the room. 

“Burn in hell you scummy bitch!” The Wraith says. As much as it’s filled with ire. It’s almost said with glee. Even the Trollhunter looking at him surprised. 

Kubritz just sighs like she’s dealing with a petulant child. 

“I think you need a time out. Grab them. Put them in the isolation chambers for a while. Mr Pepperjack might be more willing to listen after that!” Kubritz orders. 

That’s when The Wraith does something utterly surprising. He drops his daggers and raises his hands. Jim looking at him in absolute betrayal before he has to do the same. His sword poofing out of existence before he holds up his hands as well. 

Steve and Claire are moving to handcuff them. Steve not realising Eli’s smile as he starts to push him out of the room. 

The guards and the rest of the Reckless Club moving to line up against the sides of the hallway. 

“No hard feelings Jimbo. Just business” Toby says softly to his best friend. 

Jim just turns away from him and Toby frowns. 

“You enjoying your walk of shame” Steve sneers in The Wraith’s ear. 

“It’s not my walk of shame. It’s yours. You had to wait for me to concede. You couldn’t even bring me down by yourself. What a great number two you are. You know why you’re number two right? Cause your shit!” The Wraith says. Teeth bared as he talks. 

It takes Steve everything not to put him on the floor. Instead, he keeps walking and the Wraith just laughs. 

“You really are her lap dog aren’t you. What a good little puppy. Do you kiss her boots too?” The Wraith sneers. 

“Shut up!” Steve snarls. 

“Oh, so you can feel something. Am I making you angry? Is Puppy getting angry? Poor puppy. Must be so hard to follow her orders all day and night and you can’t even do what you want.” The Wraith continues. Trying to push Steve’s buttons. 

Ok, now Steve was starting to get weirded out. The Wraith wasn’t like this. Wasn’t this vindictive normally? Hell, he never gave up in the first place. 

“What are you planing!?” Steve snaps. 

“Nothing just wanted to see if you were completely under control. I bet you can’t even breathe without her permission.” 

“I have some control!” Steve snarls shoving The Wraith. He stumbles but catches himself. 

“Really? Cause every time we meet I have to remind you of that.” Eli snaps, turning to glare at him and Steve is to slow to stop him moving. When The Wraith stops moving forward down the empty corridor and starts moving back. 

Slamming into Steve and toppling them both over. Taking out Jim and Claire as well. All of them ending up in a pile. 

Steve squeaking when The Wraith grabs his place instead of the key. 

“Whoops. Just checking that still works” The Wraith mocks before his grabbing the key and is getting himself back up to his knees and up to his feet. The handcuffs falling to the floor. 

Claire is up trying to stop him but The Wraith doesn’t run. Instead, his grabbing her staff and using her own momentum against her to send her spinning down the hallway. 

Steve finally managing to get untangled from Jim enough to stand. Shaking his wings out as he charges The Wraith. Claire’s staff hitting the wall and spitting out a portal. 

Steve not able to stop as he tackles The Wraith through it. 

They land on the rough cement of a rooftop and Steve is landing his first hit. He almost doesn’t expect one back that’s why it hurts so much when it happens. Eli, not the Wraith but Eli sending his fist into Steve’s face. 

Steve could just tell the difference. There wasn’t that shield of The Wraith persona this was pure unadulterated Eli Pepperjack as he stands and raises his hands into fists. 

Spitting blood before he smiles. It’s that dark smile, the one that means trouble as Steve gets himself back to his feet. Raising his own fists. 

He couldn’t really say who takes the first hit just he knows that his going one for one. Give a hit take a hit. Both of them refusing to slow down even as they turn black and blue. 

Steve sure that one of his ribs is crack from one of Eli’s kicks but his also pretty sure his broken one of Eli’s fingers. 

But they both keep getting back up. Steve stumbling back after getting clocked in the cheek again but he doesn’t go down. Instead, he does his best to shrug off the pain. 

“Nice to see you’ve stopped pulling punches” Steve huffs. 

“What’s wrong? You gonna concede? Gonna give up like you always do!” Eli spits back. Steve kicking out the assholes legs and Eli hits the ground. He doesn’t even try to stop himself. 

Both of them exhausted and sore but that doesn’t stop the fire in Steve’s chest. 

Steve straddling Eli’s waist and grabbing his hair, forcing his head further back. Eli just letting out a laugh. 

“You were saying!” Steve says. Voice low. 

“That you’re weak! Spineless! That you deserve to be chipped like a dog!” Eli sneers back. Eyes searching Steve’s. The anger giving away for a single second to just pure soft brown. A spark of memory filling Steve’s head for just a single second. 

Steve doesn’t know what posses him but he just puts it down to a lapse of judgement. 

Smashing his lips against Eli’s. Eli struggles for a second before his melting under Steve’s touch. Both of them fevered as Eli grabs Steve’s amulet. Pulling it off and throwing it aside as Steve starts pulling off Eli’s jacket. 

“I hate you” Eli seethes as Steve gets his shirt off. Ditching it the same direction as his amulet. 

“You wish you did” Steve replies before kisses Eli again. Eli meeting him in a middle. There’s no fight for dominance. They just fall into an old pattern. Eli biting at his bottom lip as he starts undoing Steve’s belt. 

Steve groaning under Eli’s touch as Steve moves instead to bite at his shoulder. Eli gasping.

“You’re still weak” Eli spits at some stage. A fire brewing between them as they reach a fever pitch. Eli flipping them, wrapping his leg around Steve’s and pinning Steve to the floor 

Steve just pulling Eli back down into a kiss. Muttering for him to shut up as he wraps them both up in his wings. 

Cocooning them together. 

Steve is sure half his bruises are from the sex as they both lay there watching the stars afterwards. Completely quiet, both just breathing. Eli running his fingers through Steve’s feathers. He almost finds it soothing. 

“We shouldn’t have done that” Eli finally whispers, curling his hand into Steve’s. Steve just letting him go. 

“And yet we did. It was...familiar though I don’t think I’ve ever walked away from sex with that many bruises before” Steve says.

Both them laughing a little. 

“You deserved at least half of them. I probably did too.” Eli says before throwing Steve his jeans as he stands and starts getting dressed. 

“I really am sorry for whatever I did to hurt you,” Steve says softly. Eli’s back to him. 

Scars upon scars across Eli’s back. Across most of his skin actually. 

“What’s this one from?” Steve asks pointing to the starburst shaped one on Eli’s shoulder when Eli turns around to grab his jacket. 

“Does it matter? You won’t remember this tomorrow” Eli grumbles back. 

“Did I do it?” Steve just asks instead. Ignoring Eli’s jab. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t remember anything and he had a feeling Eli knew that but couldn’t take out the anger on Kubritz. So Steve got it instead. 

Steve just goes with his instincts and presses a kiss to the scar. 

Eli sighing softly. 

“It’s from where Gunmar shot me. Now am I gonna have to fight my way out of here or can I just leave with some dignity still intact” Eli asks. 

Steve moving back a step. 

“You never had dignity if you dated me,” He says, a half-smile on his face. 

It at least gets Eli to smile and it gets that happy feeling in Steve’s chest. Nice and warm. 

“How about I turn around for a few seconds to find my amulet and if you happen to be gone when I turn back around. Not my fault you got the best of me” Steve says. 

Part of him unsure why he's being so nice. So caring. This man was a terrorist. Had blown up the bank and yet...Steve couldn’t help but want to make him happy. 

Steve turning around to truly find his amulet. Scooping it up and pausing when he feels Eli right behind him. But he only has a kiss pressed between his wings. Right on his spine before he hears footsteps retreating. Counting to ten in his head and when he turns around. Eli is long gone. 

Steve gets dressed and flies home. Landing just outside of the base and sighing. 

“He got away again?” Claire asks sheepishly. Looking guilty. 

“It’s not your fault. He uhh paralyzed me again. It’s why I took so long to get back” Steve shrugs. 

“At least you didn’t end up in the Gobi Desert. That would have been bad” Claire points out. 

“True. How did Lake go?” 

Claire’s cheeks go pink for a second. 

“Oh uh my staff glitched again and he used one of my portals to escape the bastard” Her voice cracking on the last word. 

Steve has a feeling she let him go but he had his own secrets. So he wasn’t game to pry into hers. 

They, as usual, get the same backlash like normal. An hour of yelling and screaming from Kubritz before Steve is showering and crawling into bed. 

He falls asleep rather quickly tired from the days...activities. 

He comes to in a stunning white room. So bright it almost hurts to look at. A mirrored floor beneath him. Shielding his eyes before a shadow as wide as a football field looms over him. 

Steve looking up and seeing nothing but light still. 

“Where am I?” He asks. 

“Home Young Fledgeling just for a minute.” The voice is booming and loud and almost hurts Steve to listen to. 

“Home? This is a little too bright to be home” Steve says. His own voice echoing around the bright place. 

“We have some business to talk about. You have fallen off the path we have set for you. Strayed from your friends. Even your feathers betray your strength. They are that of the fallen. You must come back to yourself Steven or you will not be welcome here when the time comes” The voice says and Steve has the urge to look at himself on the floor. Like the voice was pointing there. 

He's staring at himself. Feathers still black and eyes still glowing. An almost sense of lost filling his chest just for a second before a twinge of pain goes through his neck and his look back up at the looming light figure. 

“Welcome where? Look dude I’m not fallen or whatever and this definitely isn’t home” Steve snaps. 

“Your guide misses you more than anything and yet you still let yourself stray. He is fighting every day to bring you back and yet you continue to turn your back on him. You are stronger then some form of technology” The booming voice says again. 

“I’m just doing my job” 

“This is not your job Steven. It never has been. Your job like the other Earthborns is to take care of your guides. Help them become their true potential.” The voice says like that makes perfect sense. 

“So what? I was born to be some stupid babysitter my entire life? What if that’s not what I want!” Steve yells. 

“You were born to love Steven. You were made from it. You have strayed before and your guide has brought you back but now. It’s your turn to take the next step. You must decide where your loyalties lie!” 

God how could a faceless voice look so irritatingly smug. 

“Oh fuck off! Kubritz gave me everything I have. I can’t just turn my back on her cause of him.” Steve growls. Annoyed with this entire dream. He didn’t even know why he was having. 

“I see your attitude has returned” 

“This is just some stupid dream anyway. So how about you fuck off and stop being so cryptic” Steve snaps back. 

“You know the next step, Steven. I think it’s best for you to choose wisely. Or else you’ll live a very lonely life” The voice says and then it turns pitch black before a spotlight turns on. 

Lighting up the Reckless Club. All of them standing there staring at him. Their suits and powers on display almost. Their reflections on the mirrored floor also staring at him. Their true selves reflected back. No suits. No powers. Just the humans beneath. Well Aliens in Aja and Krel’s case. 

Wait Aja and Krel? Who were they? Why did Steve feel like he knew them? Why were they, aliens? 

They start moving through. Making a path and The Wraith steps through. Hood drawn over his eyes and Steve for a second is reminded of the grim reaper. Almost waiting for The Wraith to look up and reveal a skeletal face beneath. 

Instead, his reflection just shows Eli. A sad downcast, shirtless Eli. Scars on full display. All of the torture he had to endure. 

“Choose your path” The Reckless Club seems to scream at him all at once. Steve having to cover his ears as Eli...The Wraith. Both of them raising their bo staffs and bringing it down. 

A crack sounding as the mirrored floor beneath Steve starts to fracture. Spider webbing from Eli’s bo-staff.

Steve only had a single second to look up at them but they're all gone except for himself. He's staring up at himself. Blond hair and brown eyes. White wings proud behind his back. 

“Too Late,” He says to himself before he brings his foot down on the already cracked floor. Steve trying desperately to grab onto anything but it’s too late. The floor gives away underneath him and even his wings are useless as he falls through the blackness. Fear screaming through his heart. 

Until he comes to a stop and his bolting awake. Swallowing his scream as he sits up. Hands a shaky, sweaty mess. 

Breathing hard as he turns to stare at the wall. Wondering just what the hell all that was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Eli laughed together. I'm not crying you are but seriously. Hopefully these poor boys can pull through this ok and I like writing Badass Nari. It gives me joy in life.


	21. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli has a breakdown and hits his head. 
> 
> Rebels - Tooji

Eli gets back to the forge. Rubbing over a spot on his neck. Hoping Steve hadn’t left to much of a mark. 

He wasn’t stupid. He knew that them having sex didn’t mean anything. Didn’t mean that Steve was suddenly back on his side. That it was pent up aggression and feelings even Eli couldn’t put his finger on. 

That nothing had changed and Eli was going ahead with his plan. Rip apart Kubritz operation down the studs. Until she could feel even half the pain of what he had. 

He had just stepped into the forge when his being tackled. He doesn’t go on defence though. Instead, he just wraps his arms around the Tarrons and tries to hug them to death. 

“Thank you. Thank you” Aja whispers over and over again. 

“It’s good to see you. It’s amazing actually” Eli says once he finally lets them go. 

Eli just stares at them. Like he's seen a ghost but really it’s just amazing to see them. 

“Thank god he let you go I was worried,” Jim says and Eli is hugging him tightly as well. 

“I’m so sorry. I just snapped” Eli replies as Jim hugs him back. 

“It’s ok I understand. I would have to if I was in your position” Jim says, putting Eli at arm's length. 

“How’d you even get out?” Eli asks. Feeling guilty that he hadn’t immediately gone back to save Jim. 

“Claire’s staff spazzed again and I used her own portals against her. I ended up in the ocean and after a little swim I just walked back” Jim explains. 

His voice wavering a little bit but Eli takes him at face value. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe. All of you but having you guys back doesn’t mean this thing isn’t over. We need to get the others back to” Eli promises. 

“And we will help. Today was fun even if your friend Claire can be rather terrifying when she wishes to be” Nari says. 

Eli taking a breath of relief. Glad they were safe. Before Eli can ask though Douxie is throwing him his bike keys. 

“Your baby is fine. I promise not a scratch on her.” Douxie says. 

“I wasn’t gonna ask that” Eli pouts. Ego a little bruised 

Seamus and Draal barely letting their respective partners going but at least Eli’s not the only lonely one that night at dinner. 

Jim cooking them a small feast. Aaarrrgghh and Draal digging in the second their plates are set on the table in Blinky and Aaarrrgghh’s home as they all crammed around it. Having to move books out of the way to make room. Nari perched on a pile of books. Vex having also stopped by, thankfully in his old form, else someone might have to sit on someone's lap. Two big men at the table were bad enough. 

It was just nice. Even if there were still people missing. Eli felt better then he had since she started to take everything from him in the first place. 

“Oh, my stars and leaves. Jim this is wonderful. How did you learn to cook so well?” Nari asks. Lighting up with glee after her first bite. 

“Dad taught me,” Jim says smiling at the compliment. 

He always enjoyed new people geeking out over his food. 

“We don’t appreciate him enough but he sure is our chef. It’s been good to have him back. Me and Aaarrrgghh are not the best cooks in the bunch”

“Yeah A even once burned water,” Draal says, laughing a little. 

“Didn’t set my arm on fire” Aaarrrgghh says snickering in return. 

Draal huffing. 

“That was once and it was my old arm thank you” Draal mutters before just eating more food. 

Eli laughs and then before he can help it. His bursting into tears. Feeling especially ridiculous as he does so. 

“Eli, what’s wrong? Did you get hurt?” Aja asks. Jim reaching out and grabbing his hand. 

“Nothing. I’m sorry. I’m just being stupid and an idiot” Eli says, taking a deep breath and trying to get himself to stop. Setting his cutlery down as he scrubs at his eyes. 

“You’re not being an idiot. You have been through a lot Eli. Far too much for any boy your age.” Blinky says, giving him a soft look. 

“You have the scars and heart of an ancient warrior but even warriors cry” Vex rumbles, clapping him on the shoulder with a surprisingly tough grip. 

Eli just nods and accepts the hug that Aja and Nari pile him with. 

Jim munching on the spare pieces of metal that Draal no longer needed. Looking mournfully at the food. 

“Have you found anything for Jim yet Blinks?” Eli asks softly once he finally gets himself together. 

“Not yet but we will find something I’m sure of it,” Blinky says. 

Thankfully Eli doesn’t cry anymore over dinner. Just enjoys his meal and listens to Krel and Aja talk about their time inside. 

“Any chance you know what happened to Eli’s suit? I hate him fighting without it and he hates wearing his old one” Jim asks. 

“They tore it apart in front of me the bastards. Ruined a perfectly good suit and everything.” Krel grumbles. 

“It’s ok. I don’t need a suit. They have to land a hit first” Eli says, voice wavering a little. 

“Still it was one of my best works and they just tore it apart, like it wasn’t something amazing. They couldn’t even recreate it. Just threw it away when they got frustrated. If I ever lay my hands on them. I’ll gut them myself” Krel continues to ramble. 

Eli grumbles to himself. He loved that suit. A safety net. Literally and figuratively. When Steve wasn’t around it had been one of the only things to make him feel safe. 

“You made yourself safe Eli. You didn’t need the suit to survive the fire and you didn’t need the suit to break into Area 49-B” Draal says. 

Oh, Eli must have said that out loud. 

“You have trained harder then anybody I know and we knew that you would save us. We just had to be patient. Kubritz doesn’t know what gonna hit her. She was...shes’ been building something” Aja starts to explain. 

“Yeah, we know about the Omens. The enforcer bots she’s building” Eli says cutting Aja off. 

“No something else. Like her own suit but like a robot. It is honestly terrible in design. Flaws everywhere. Who wants to a wield a giant sword when she already has lightning cannons” Krel says. 

“She’s building herself a suit? To fight in?” Jim says. Eyebrows pinching together. 

“I should be able to draw up the specs if you give me enough time,” Krel says before his disappearing out of the apartment. 

Only to scream. 

All of them diving over one another to get to the door. Eli beating them all. 

Claire and Toby were both standing in the little hallway. Toby having a grip on Krel’s shirt. 

“It’s time to come back Krel. Where’s your sister?” Claire says raising her staff but Eli is tackling her. 

Not meaning to but he ends up sending them both down the stairs. Groaning in pain when he finally comes to a stop. Ending up, upside down against the wall. 

Claire already getting up. 

“Sorry but can’t let you take Krel and Aja back,” Eli says uprighting himself as quickly as possible and grabbing her ankle. 

She tries to kick him off but he grabs her. 

“Jimbo come on. Let me take em back. We don’t want to hurt you” Toby grumbles as he tries to fend off his best friend. 

“Boy please be careful that’s a support wall!” Blinky yells over the racket. 

Draal and Seamus pulling their partners back into the kitchen and away from the danger. 

“I can fight Draal” Eli hears Aja cry out. 

“So can Jim and Vex and all the others!” Draal grumbles back. 

Eli still trying to stop Claire from getting up those stairs and to her staff. 

“Eli let go!” Claire says kicking at him. Her eyes turning dark. 

“Nope. Not gonna happen. You’re not taking them back!” Eli says, finally getting a decent grip on her and starting to pull her towards the next set of stairs. 

“NO!” She yells. It’s almost like a black cloud of smoke bursts from her in a ring. Sending Eli down the next flight of stairs against his will. Losing his grip on her. 

He must lose consciousness for a second cause his coming to with Claire running towards him. Her eyes brown. 

“Eli. JIM! ELI’S HURT!” She yells. 

Eli tries to keep her at arm's length but she overpowers him and his dazed brain. 

Jim appearing at the top of the stairs. Toby following. 

“Leave me alone. Stop tricking me!” Eli mumbles. His head hurt so badly. 

“He's bleeding. BLINKY!” Jim yells. 

The older man coming thundering down the stairs. The others watching apprehensively from the top of them. Nari trying to squeeze Douxie’s hand to death. 

“Take him dow...um...” Blinky cutting himself off as he looks as Claire and Toby. 

“We know about the forge Blinky. We don’t care. Look we might be on different sides. But I didn’t mean to do this. My...powers have been getting out of hand lately” Claire say. 

Jim picking Eli up as Claire tries her best to stall the bleeding. 

“Your powers are growing too much for a single chip to contain. Your eyes are brown.” Blinky points out. 

“Not for long. I don’t have much time. She’s already trying to take back over.” Claire says. 

“What about Toby? His eyes are glowing?” Eli mumbles. 

“I do have a code of honour. You don’t kick a man while their down” Toby shrugs, actually putting his hammer away. Attaching it to the side of his suit. 

Why did they all have so much free will when Steve was like her collared pet? 

Eli’s everything is kinda blurry after that. Jim having to hold him down at one stage cause it hurts so much he tries to lash out. He’d never hit his head this bad before. 

“You hit the corner of the door” Blinky explains. 

“Oh, so I should be dead” Eli slurs out. 

“Claire baby can you still do that thing? Like when I couldn’t sleep?” Jim asks. 

“I can try. Eli, I promise I’m not gonna hurt you” Claire whispers raising her hands. 

“NO! NO! Don’t trust you!” Eli yells struggling even more but Jim has him pinned so well that he can barely move. Or was that the head injury?

He's just gonna end up back in that stupid place with another chip in his neck and it might actually work this time. He couldn’t risk it this time. He couldn’t. 

“Look at me my eyes are brown” Claire says as she passes her hands over Eli. 

“You’re a witch you could be tricking us!” Eli whispers. Feeling groggy and slow. 

Being dragged down into sleep. 

“No, please. I don’t want to go back” Is all he remembers saying as he finally falls into darkness. 

His bolting awake who knows how long later. In Jim and Claire’s room at the forge. He wasn’t back at Area 49-B. He was still safe. Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck but finding no new stitches or bumps. 

He slides off the bed and heads out to the middle of the forge. 

“WHERE’S MY STAFF JIM!” Is what he walks into. 

“I’m not telling you. I’m sorry. Not until we figure out a way to get that chip out of your head” Jim whispers. 

Claire swiping through the bars in the door of the cell at him. Snarling. 

“I don’t need my staff to do magic. I should just turn you into a toad!” She continues to rage. Her eyes purple again. 

“You can try but I don’t think it would work...Hey, Eli, you’re up. How are you feeling?” 

“Less foggy. What’s going on?” Eli asks. 

He definitely still felt pain in the back of his head but he was alive and kicking so that’s the main thing. 

“Well Claire Bears trying to claw my eyes out and Tobes is just sulking in the back” Jim explains. 

“I am not sulking dickhead! I’m planning!” Toby grumbles in reply. 

Eli laughing a little bit. 

“Yes, much planning. Eli, you able to watch them?” Jim asks. 

Eli nods. Moving to grab his throwing knives off the wall and a sharpening kit before sitting crossed-legged on the floor. 

Jim nodding and walking off. Either to stretch his legs or plan or something. Eli doesn’t really care. Instead, he just keeps an eye on Claire and Toby and they watch him in return as he sharpens his blades. 

He’d need Draal to make him more soon. 

Letting the silence calm him. He's so tuned out. Just watching them that he doesn’t hear Claire muttering until it’s too late. 

He hears a rattle and it’s only instinct that has him moving out of the way. Rolling to the side. Knife in hand as an axe soars past. 

“Really an axe?” He asks, irritated. 

Claire doesn’t even give him an answer just raises her hands. When she opens her eyes, their purple and black. 

“Opna með skipun minni!” The door bursts off its hinges and goes skittering across the floor. 

Great more magic. Eli pushing himself up to his feet, only to duck again as a dagger goes sailing past his head. 

Claire and Toby both charging him and Eli sighs. Easily evading them as he ducks under Claire’s fist and catches Toby’s. 

He feels a little unbalanced with the head injury but he does his best to hold his own. 

“Come on seriously? What happened to honour?” He asks when Toby tries to hit him on the back of the head. 

Considering he doesn’t get a reply. That means they’re too far under the chips control again. No longer his friends on the other side. Just his enemies. 

So he does what he can to drag them back out. He starts pissing them off. He's always been good at that. Pissing people off. 

Especially Kubritz. 

They’re hits get twice as vicious but Eli still keeps up. Still forces himself to block their hits and the occasional flying weapon. He blocks a hit from Claire and kicks her in the stomach. Sending her reeling back as Toby tries to grab him around the waist but his sinking under Toby’s arms and sliding back through the redhead's legs. Kicking him in the butt and sending him crashing onto Claire. 

“Come on seriously? Neither of you have landed a hit yet and I’m the injured one! You’d think Kubritz would have at least kept up your training or at those dog collars you call chips actually making you soft?” He sneers as he gets back to his feet. 

It’s rather creepy actually. The way they both look at him with nothing but hatred and growl. 

“Oh, no am I forcing you to feel something?” He says in a baby voice. Laughing as he easily misses Toby’s hit. 

Toby was always one for anger issues. Always the quick trigger. Which meant the angrier he got the sloppier his moves became. It had always been his flaw. 

Eli easily evading him at that stage. Claire sending weapon after weapon at Eli but he thankfully manages to evade them as well. 

Eli was so busy making sure that Toby didn’t actually clock him though he misses what Claire says. 

Until she says it again. Her voice twisting and dark. 

“Azazazuth-Kinekh-Thoon!”

He hears something upstairs crash and then watches as Claire’s staff smashes through the ceiling. Both him and Toby moving to avoid the falling ceiling. Eli looking up for a second to see Jim, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh stare at him through the flower shop. 

All of them moving as something else flies through the hole. 

Well, this just got a little more complicated as Toby swings his Warhammer out and Claire raises her staff. 

Thankfully he's not left to fight them alone. Jim pushing himself through the hole and landing with a thud as his armour appears. Standing and drawing his sword from his back. 

Claire turning her attention to him and sneering. 

Eli and Toby meeting in the middle, Eli ducking under Toby’s hammer and punching him in the face. Only to gasp in pain when Toby grabs him around the waist with the handle of the hammer and squeezes. 

Toby has nothing but hatred in his eyes and he feels like he's trying to break Eli’s back. So Eli does the only appropriate. 

Uses rule 3. 

Toby screaming as he drops the hammer and himself to the floor. Eli kneeing him in the face for good measure and rubbing his back. 

Ok, maybe he should start to rethink this no suit thing. 

Toby gets up pretty quickly and is swinging for Eli in only a few seconds. 

Eli just doing is best to avoid the big side of the hammer. Preferring not to have his teeth knocked out. 

“Whose not keeping up now!” Toby says and Eli is bending back to stop the hammer hitting him in the face. Rolling himself up onto his hands and back to his feet in one smooth motion. 

“Still you tubby,” Eli says. 

Hating to resort to it but weight was still a touchy subject for the other man. 

“What did you call me!?” Toby snaps and Eli watches for any clues. Anything that’s not pinning them down and cutting out their chips by hand. 

That's the one thing Eli did believe from the scientist. That if it wasn’t shut off first and was removed. It would paralyse them both. Dr Lake had told him that fact. 

He needed to make Toby angry enough to break through his chip on his own. 

“You heard me. It’s not baby fat when your 20!” Eli says. 

Feeling bad inside and knowing that he’ll have a lot of making up to do afterwards. 

Toby just yells as he strikes for Eli again and Eli sees it. It’s so subtle no wonder they’ve been missing it. The “fire” if that’s what you could call it shifts in colour a little. A little more redder. 

“HEY JIM!” He calls. 

“What’s up? A little busy here!” Jim yells back. Eli wasn’t even sure if he had landed a hit. Or was even trying to. Claire though was wailing on him. 

“Remember how we got you back?” Eli asks. Catching the handle of Toby’s hammer before he can swing again and using Toby’s bigger frame to knock him on his ass. 

“Yeah so?” Jim says rolling past, out of breath as he tries to evade his currently murderous girlfriend as she tries to claw out his throat. 

“So what do you think is closest to them!? What do they use all the time?” Eli asks. 

He watches it dawn on Jim’s face before he takes another hit. 

Eli to busy watching him that he doesn’t see the hammer until he feels it. Sent flying and he lands with a groan. 

“Call me fat again I dare you pipsqueak. Steve won’t exactly miss you when you’re gone!” Toby snarls, moving to bring his hammer up above his head. Aiming straight for Eli’s chest. 

Eli had to much internal damage already. A hit like that would kill him. No matter how much will he has to start with. 

He misses Eli by a centimetre. The floor cracking and Toby lets out a frustrated yell. Eli getting himself back to his feet. Holding his ribs a little. 

“Eli, you ok?” Blinky calls. 

“Just peachy” Eli calls back as he tries his best to just avoid Toby. Ribs killing him. 

“Do we destroy them?” Jim yells as he manages to pin Claire to the floor. 

“Use their anger against them,” Eli says. A little breathless and tired. Can people please just give him a day to heal without attacking him more? Was that an option? 

Jim just nodding, moving to help Eli defend against Toby. A very cranky Toby. Jim catching a hit on his arm but he doesn’t recoil and instead pushes Toby away. 

“Use one to break other!” Aaarrrgghh calls down to them. 

Eli doesn’t get what he means at first until he sees it. 

What’s better to break a staff with...A hammer. 

“Jim get Toby to hit Claire’s staff” Eli whispers in his ear when they have a second between attacks. 

Jim nods. 

Eli kicking at Claire’s leg but she still clocks him in the face with her staff. Eli groaning in pain but he does his best to shrug it off and fend her off again. 

Jim and Eli fighting back to back. Mainly Eli thinks it’s so Jim can protect him but he does his best to hold his own. 

Until he sees the perfect opening. Grabbing Jim and sending them both to the floor. Watching at Toby’s hammer collides with Claire’s staff. 

A huge wave of purple and orange bursting from the broken weapons. Toby and Claire being blown back by it. Claire hitting the weapon wall and bringing down the entire thing as Toby hits the wall opposite. 

Jim and Eli both getting themselves back to their feet as quickly as possible. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh disappearing from the hole. Eli hearing their footsteps. 

Shatter orange crystals and pieces of staff lying around them in a perfect circle. 

Eli heads for Toby while Jim heads for Claire. 

Toby already rousing when Eli reaches him. Brown eyes staring at Eli, slightly groggy. 

Eli is hugging Toby. Toby just hugs him back. 

“You’re back” He whispers. 

“Yep and my eyes are being assaulted already” Toby grumbles. Eli turning to look at Claire and Jim making out. 

Eli just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Toby are back on the good side. Poor Toby's not gonna be happy about his Warhammer being broken.


	22. Twenty-First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a new job and gets an invite to a party and gets slightly cranky. 
> 
> Vice - DallasK

Steve is woken by his alarm. The rest of his night had been fitful at most. That nightmare playing in his head over and over again. 

Getting himself ready and up. Plucking out the new white feathers that had appeared. Ignoring the pain before he heads out to the gym. Wanting to just train the nightmare away. 

Before he can even do the first set. Kubritz is entering the room. He sighs and sets the weights back on the stand. 

“What’s up?” He asks. 

Almost expecting more yelling since that’s all she ever seems to do these days. 

“Follow me. I want to show you some things we’ve been working on.” 

“I thought you found me useless” Steve grumbles back before he can stop himself. 

Thankfully all she does is give him a side-eyed glare before she’s guiding him down to the lab and through a twice locked door. Kubritz having to do one of those hand scans and everything. 

They enter into an elevator and Kubritz presses a code into the machine. The elevator doors closing before it starts to move. 

“You are not completely useless. With how quickly you idiot Ex is breaking the chips. We’ve had to move the plan up and I need a commander to lead my new army” Kubritz says. Steve shuffling his wings a little. 

“Wait he's only broken one though?” Steve says confused. 

“Three actually now. Miss Nunez’s and Mr Domzalski’s were broken moments ago. I don’t know how his breaking them but there’s no point in repairing them. Not when the Omens are nearly ready. When they're done, we won’t need superheroes and idiotic police getting in the way.” She says as the elevator comes to a stop. 

The doors sliding open and Steve’s jaw hits the floor. 

What she drags him into is chaos. 

Scientists running everywhere under this giant black robots. They were very daunting to look at. 

“They're like the blank bots,” Steve says. 

“But better, stronger and faster. I’m planning on releasing them out into Arcadia within the next two months as a test run. To see how the people react and how proficient they are at keeping the peace” 

“You’re going to scare everyone.” 

“That’s the point. If people are too scared to do the crime then the crime rate goes down.” Kubritz says a giant grin on her face. Proud of herself for coming up with these abominations. 

“And you want me to lead them? Why?” Steve asks confused. 

“Cause you know how to fight. You know what your...friends are made of and I need you to teach the robots. They know basic fighting skills but nothing that can top Elijah and his band of rebels” 

“Just promise me one thing. That no one dies. That this is a clean operation.” Steve asks. 

“Well make it as clean as possible but there is no war without casualties Steven. At least not one worth winning” She says before she’s walking down a row of the robots. 

Steve having to follow. 

The robots were spanning high above him and he just got chills when he saw them. There was something ominous about them. At least Lucy and Ricky had a soul. Had personality. 

Steve is pausing in his next step. 

Who the hell were Ricky and Lucy? 

“Steven I don’t have all day!” He hears Kubritz yells but it sounds like it comes from everywhere. So he spreads his wings as best as he can. 

Getting himself up into the air only to stop dead. 

There weren’t just a few Omens. There were hundreds. 

These weren’t enforcers. This was an army. 

“STEVEN NOW!” Kubritz yells and he feels pain flare through the back of his neck. Forgetting what he was just thinking about. 

Almost seizing up his wings and he just barely catches himself before he ends up crash landing. 

He finds her standing by a door, tapping her foot and giving him a feral look. 

“What I am about to show you, you can’t tell the others about. This is just between you and me” Kubrtiz says her face softening a little bit as she presses her hand to a keypad. 

“Colonel Carla Kubritz authorised,” A robotic voice says and the door slides open. 

Kubritz gesturing him inside and Steve is coming face to face with a suit. 

It was almost like the Omens outside but this was different. There was a space for a human inside. 

“Please tell me you don’t want me to wear that,” Steve says. Feeling cramped looking at it. 

“Oh god no. This is for me. I may be a colonel but that doesn’t mean I don’t fight beside my men. This will protect me.” She explains like it made perfect sense. 

Steve just goes along with it. 

“From now on I want you down here training with the Omens and when they’re finally ready we can move to phase six. Integration” 

So that’s what Steve does. His taken off missions for the most part and moved down to the basement. 

“What are you doing down there? Reanimating the dead?” Shannon jokes one morning. 

“Creating an army. I gotta go. Thanks, Shazza” Steve says stealing her toast realising his already late. 

“Have you noticed that Steve’s cheered up lately?” He overhears one of the scientists say only to go deathly quiet when Steve passes. 

“I heard his working on something big. Bigger then we’ve ever seen before. Bigger then the aliens” His friend continues to whisper when they think Steve is out of range. 

“Hopefully it’ll put those freaks back in there place.” The first guy says and Steve finally gets out of range. Pressing his palm to the scanner and the doors slide open a few seconds later. 

He had only been ‘training’ these robots for a few days but thank god they were quick learners. Though one did try to run into the wall yesterday. 

and another ripped it’s own head off...

But they were getting there. 

“Coffee sir?” The lab tech asks, hold out the cup. Smiling at him widely. 

She has somehow escaped the vile yellow hazmat suits the others wore and instead just wore a pantsuit like dress, heels and a white coat. 

“Thanks,” He says and her smile somehow widens further. Moving to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“We fixed up Claude. He should hopefully not run into a wall this time” She says, walking beside him. 

Steve just nodding along. 

“C3PO front and centre you hunk of junk” Steve calls out to the stationary robots. 

One boots up and starts edging its way towards him. 

He still found them slightly creepy and dead in the eyes but he was learning to deal. 

“NO YOU IDIOT!” Steve yells when he knocks over an entire row. 

“Yes, I see you got him fixed real well!” Steve snaps at the lab tech. 

She seems to curl into herself and Steve sighs and lists of the appropriate bots. All of them booting up and pushing themselves back to their feet. Standing up straight again. 

“Section one follow me!” Steve calls handing his empty cup to the still crestfallen lab tech. 

He leads the robots through into the next room and they fall into the first position.

He calls in the first blank bot, morphed to look like Jim, drawing a prototype sword from it’s back. 

“Show me what you’ve learned you idiots” Steve orders leaning on the railing. 

The bots all surge at once to hit the blank bot. Only to trip over each other and Steve just bashes his head against the railing. Doing nothing but denting the railing. 

“BACK TO POSITIONS!” He yells. 

“Oh um, sir? This came in the mail today. Kubritz said I shouldn’t show you but I thought you should see it” The lab tech says holding out a blue shiny card. 

It was an invite to Area 49-B for the party of the year. 

_You’re invited to celebrate The Wraith’s 21st birthday. It’s time to take back the town._

“There’s something on the back too,” Lab tech says. Steve really needs to learn her name. He flips it over and cocks an eyebrow. 

Scrawled in sharpie across the back is Eli’s handwriting. 

_Meet me there if you have the balls Dark Steel - TW_

“Try again. This time don’t fall over each other.” Steve calls to the stationary robots. 

They whirr and chirp with conformation and when Steve hears an almost scream and the sound of mental tearing he turns to see the blank bot laying on the floor in pieces. 

Turning his full attention to them as he smiles. 

“Bring out the next blank bot. Show me how you go against portals?” Steve says. 

Really all that means is their sensors get turned off sporadically so the blank bot that looks like Claire can move around the room without them seeing it. 

He spends the next few hours, slowly forming a bigger dent in the railing. 

“I thought these were Alien Robots. WHY ARE THEY SO DUMB!?” He asks. 

The Lab Tech had spent the day with him and had tried her best to flirt with him. Really. She was adorable and trying so so so hard but...

“I’m gay. I would stop wasting your time” He finally says when he can’t take it anymore. 

“Yes sir my apologies. I just thought you might be lonely since you’re not dating...him anymore” The lab tech says. 

“Thanks really but I’m fine,” Steve says, forcing himself to be softer. 

He didn’t need a relationship. Least of all with some power-hungry bimbo. 

“I’m done for the day. Tell Kubritz not to wait up.” Steve orders, throwing the clipboard at her. 

She scrambles to catch it. 

“Yes sir,” She says meekly. 

Steve heads upstairs and changes into the one decent pair of clothes he has. 

“And where exactly do you think you're going?” Kubritz orders. 

“Out. Don’t wait up” Steve says. 

“Steven wait! You are not going out. If you up you train those Omens” Kubritz yells at him. Moving to stop him, grabbing his arm. 

Steve is reacting on instinct and grabbing her by the throat. He doesn’t squeeze he doesn’t have to. He knows she knows that it’s all over if he as so much twitches. Her eyes giving nothing but fear. 

“Enough treating me like a damn dog! I work with you cause I owe you, Nothing more. Touch me again and I break your arm. You’re not my colonel. You’re just the cocky bitch who thinks she has a right to own me but it ends now. Start treating me like an equal or I go downstairs and destroy every single one of those robots” 

He feels her gulp under his hand as he stares her down. 

“Enjoy your night out” She finally whispers. 

Steve nods and lets her go. 

She surprisingly doesn’t actually do anything and Steve is opening his wings and in seconds his above the city. Watching it for a second before his letting gravity take him. Wings tucked in close. Just until he reaches the skyline and his opening his wings. Floating down into the city and soon enough his landing in front of the main entrance to Area 49-B.

Either he was about to enter into a trap or a party. Either way, he could use the fun. 

Opening the door and noise hits him as sweaty bodies dancing and grinding fills his vision.

A few people pause when he enters but they just as quickly return to dancing. 

“Here to fight or party?” Jim asks appearing in front of him. Hand glowing a little. 

“Just to drink” Steve promises. 

Jim looks him over for a second before his nodding and disappearing back into the crowd. 

Steve heading to the bar, ordering a scotch and coke. The guy goes to ask him for ID before he seems to think better and seconds later Steve is getting his drink. 

He sips at it as he turns around to watch the people. The guy up on stage looking familiar but all Steve knows him as is the DJ from the last party that was here. 

Krel his brain supplies but Steve just shrugs it off. 

Claire and Jim dancing together, no more glowing eyes. Back on Eli’s side. Covered in neon paint as they both seem to laugh. 

Toby’s not hard to find either, his hair glowing in the light. 

Steve pausing though when he sees him through the crowd. Steve feeling as time just slows down for a single second as he almost feels whisked back in time. 

The Wraith’s hair glowing under the lights, patches on his shirt glowing. Little buttons and such and Steve feels like he's 17 again. The first time they had ever been here. 

It’s only a flash of memory before it’s gone but try as Steve might he can’t get it back. Instead, he drowns the last of his drink and orders another one. 

Eli getting covered by the crowd again and Steve is probably way too many drinks in and has been here for a few hours when he decides it’s a terribly good idea to go and find him. 

He did say to meet him here after all.

People moving out of his way as he tries to spot that white hair. He finally spots him, dancing and twisting to the music. Steve pausing in his walk when someone goes up to Eli and leans down to whisper in his ear. 

Eli’s grinning before he seems to say something back. 

Yeah sure Steve had been getting angry a lot lately but something in him just explodes when said douche-bag sets his hands on Eli’s bare waist. Pulling him closer. Eli the least bit phased by it. If anything he grins wider as they start dancing. 

Why was he angry? Did he give a fuck about the answer? Not really as he storms towards the dancing pair. He was drunk and angry and somebody thought they could just touch his Eli. 

Eli pausing like a deer when he sees him. The guy asking him what’s wrong but Eli doesn’t get a chance to reply. Cause Steve has the assholes shirt in his hand. 

“Hands off my damn boyfriend you little-dicked Weiner dog” Steve snarls. 

“I-I thought you two were on opposite sides. You’re the one that said he was nothing to you!” The guy squeaks. 

Eli only to stare on in shock. Steve can see Jim and Claire whispering off to the side. 

“Doesn’t mean vile little shits like you can touch him. His mine you understand me!” Steve orders, gripping tightening a little more. 

“Yes Dark Steel!” The guy says. 

Steve letting him go and he runs for it. 

“What?” He asks, wings ruffling a little when Eli glares at him. 

“I’m not yours you idiot! We slept together once and it meant nothing” Eli seethes. 

Steve grabs his wrist and starts pulling him out of the crowd. 

A blond girl stepping in front of him. 

“You are not taking Eli anywhere Steve” She orders. 

“I just want to talk. Now move” Steve replies. 

“It’s fine really. You know I can defend myself and then we’ll finish celebrating afterwards ok” Eli reassures her. 

“Fine. Fifteen minutes then we come and find you” The girl snaps. 

Steve just walks past her. Eli following of his own accord. Pulling him out into the hallway they had fought in only a few months ago. 

“You had no right to do that to him” Eli grumbles. 

“Don’t care. I don’t care if we’re on opposite sides right now. No one but me has a right to touch you like that” Steve seethes. 

“You’re drunk, you don’t get to make decisions for me anymore Steve! Not when your nothing but some trained dog for...” 

Steve has him against the wall in seconds. Feeling the point of a blade against his stomach. 

“I might be working with Kubritz but it’s to protect everybody. If her plan goes well we won’t need to be superheroes anymore. We can retire. I don’t have to fight anymore” Steve says retreating a little bit. Letting Eli go. 

“What do you mean? Is this about those Omen robots?” Eli asks. 

“It’s...I can’t talk about it. I just...look I might not remember you ok. But some part of me still cares about you. Even if all you do is piss me off” Steve says. 

“How much have you had to drink?” Eli asks. 

“Four scotches and three beers?” Steve says, scratching the back of his head. 

“Yeah, that normally does it. You used to get over-possessive and rambly when you drank scotch before too. So that hasn’t changed. How about I get you home and into bed yeah?” Eli says smiling a little bit as some memories that Steve didn’t have access to.

“Only if you join me.” He finally comes up with. 

“Like I said Steve until your back to you. That was a one-time thing. I can’t...I already have enough trouble fighting against the guy I love. Let alone when things get intimate again.” Eli says. 

“You’re not drunk? You’re 21 today. You’re supposed to be drunk” Steve says. 

Feeling like the beer was really hitting him now. Head swaying a little bit as his body feels unbalanced. He grabs Eli's hand and pulls him back out to the dance floor. 

"Just one dance please?" He asks. Begs more than anything and Eli sighs before nodding. 

Steve pulling him close as another song starts up. A few more drinks getting handed around but Eli still says no and just hands them to Steve and for a second. There are no sides. No war. Nothing but Eli seeming to actually have fun even for a second. Smiling before he finally stops dancing and looks up at Steve. 

“I'm glad you came” Eli says and Steve knows he means it. 

“But you think I’m the bad guy,” Steve says, slurring a little bit. 

“Doesn’t matter. Come on drunkard. Let's get you home” Eli says grabbing his hand. 

Steve just nods and goes with it. Definitely to drunk at this stage to give much thought to anything. 

Eli pausing to talk to Jim and Claire on the way out. 

“Are you sure? Can’t we just leave him on the sidewalk for one of those assholes to pick him up” Jim grumbles. 

“No, we can’t. He might not be my Steve right now but that doesn’t mean I can’t take care of him” Eli says. 

“Ok but meet us back here ok,” Claire says. 

Eli just nodding and pulling Steve from the club. 

They walk in complete silence until they reach a building. 

“Where are we?” Steve asks. 

“Oh um. Our home. I suppose she made you forget this to” Eli says before leading him inside. 

“Eli? And Steve...Eli are you ok?” A woman says, appearing in the hallway. 

“Fine thank you, Marina. He just drank a little too much. I’m not staying” Eli says before his pulling Steve past her. 

“Marina?” Steve asks. 

“Our landlord. Thankfully she’s not asking for rent at the moment. Wings. Wings!” Eli says, stopping him from walking up the stairwell. 

“Oh yeah, I have those...” Steve mumbles before he focuses on folding them up close. 

After a bit of finagling. They get upstairs to a slightly familiar place. 

Steve feeling like he had only been here recently but he puts it down to his drunk brain as Eli pushes him towards the small bedroom. The bed was massive. Enough room for Steve’s wings and then some. 

“This was our bed?” Steve asks. 

“Yep. Come on sit down” Eli says pushing him gently. Steve falling back to bed and Eli moves to undo his shoelaces. Pulling them off and setting them aside.   
  
“Please Stay” Steve begs Eli. 

“I can’t I’m sorry. It’s too hard” Eli says, pushing Steve so his laying down. Adjusting Steve’s wings for him and tucking a pillow under his head. 

“I really miss you. I’m sure of it” Steve whispers. 

“I miss you too Steve” Eli replies before pressing a kiss to Steve’s head. 

“Just...Just stay long enough till I fall asleep?” Steve mutters. 

Eli frowns for a second before sighing and nodding. 

Moving to sit on the bed beside him. 

“Hey look one of your feathers is white?” Eli whispers. 

“Keep it. Ku-Kubritz hates them” Steve says eyes falling shut. 

His asleep what feels like only seconds later. Steve sleeping better then he had ever since this entire thing started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Steve are meant for each other. Even through time and space.


	23. Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli finds a little hope and then Kubritz as always has to come and crush it. 
> 
> Love Is A Battlefield - Luke Evans. 
> 
> OH MY GOD HIS VOICE IS SO BEAUTIFUL.

Eli sighs as he watches Steve sleep. Running his fingers over those sparse white feathers. 

Steve looked far older then he had when this had all started. Even in his sleep worry lined his face. Eyes shifting under their lids. No longer peaceful. 

Eli against his better judgement lays beside Steve. Curling into his side just for a little while. For as long as he thinks he can risk it. Not knowing how Steve will wake up but all he knows is that Steve won’t magically wake up and be his. 

He breathes his boyfriend in slowly and just runs his fingers through his feathers still. Imagining for a second that everything was ok. That he was fine and Steve was unchipped and they were still madly in love with each other. 

That for just five seconds nothing was wrong. 

Eventually his prescribed time is up and his sitting up. 

Eli leans over and presses a kiss to Steve’s cheek before he stands and leaves the apartment. A few white feathers cradled in his hand. 

“Mijo. You ok?” Marina asks softly. 

“I will be. How are you?” Eli asks, sitting down beside her. 

“Doing ok. I miss having you boys around though. It’s so quiet” 

“I’d understand if you had to give the apartment to someone else Marina. We’re probably costing you a fortune” Eli whispers. 

“Of course not Mijo. That is yours and Steve’s home and it will be waiting for you when you win” She promises catching his hand and squeezing it. 

“Thank you. Really. Even having your silent support has helped me get through this” Eli says pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. 

She smiles wider and Eli has to leave her be eventually. Some part of him wanting to climb those stairs and crawl back into bed with Steve. Instead, he gathers what will he has and returns to his birthday party. 

He had been enjoying it really but it still hadn’t been what he wanted. He had been against it actually. Not wanting to give Kubritz the chance to capture Aja and Krel again but the others had wanted to just relax for a while and celebrate. 

“You made it back safe good. I was just about to come looking for you” Jim says when he sees him. 

“I told you I’d be fine. Just put him to bed and talked to Marina for a while. He had white feathers, Jim. Just a few but that means he's not gone completely” Eli says. 

“Eli it could be a trick” 

“I know that but I’m just saying. There might still be a chance he's in there. We just have to find a way to reach him. I’m gonna head back home and do some more planning ok. Thank you so much for the amazing birthday. I loved it” Eli promises his best friend. 

Jim sighing and hugging him. 

“Just be safe ok and send me a photo when you get there” Jim instructs. 

Eli saying a quick goodbye to his friends. Just grateful every time he looks at Claire and Toby to have them back. Two fewer people to have nightmares about. Krel and Seamus hugging him goodbye. Seamus never far from his fiance nowadays. Too terrified to let him out of his sight. 

Eli had a feeling when he got Steve back he would be much the same. 

When Darci had found out. She had nearly hugged Eli to death. Hating the way that Toby had acted while chipped and now she had her Teddy Bear back as she called him. 

Eli does what Jim instructed him and sends a photo when he gets home and gets into work. 

He spends the first hour on planing. Sitting in front of his crazy board and trying to figure out how to get Mary and Shannon back on their side. 

And then when that gets too frustrating Eli moves onto working out. Changing into the proper gear first so he doesn’t ruin his good clothes and he spends his sleepness night training away. 

People filtering past him eventually. Draal just clapping him on the shoulder as he passes. Knowing that he won’t have a chance of getting Eli to stop. 

Jim and Claire sharing a worried look as he wades his way through pose after pose. Fighting invisible enemies. 

“Dude do you want to try sleeping even a little bit?” Douxie asks gently. The only one game enough to talk to him. 

“No. Not yet” Eli mumbles before turning back to what he was doing. 

He spends the next few hours just trying his best to figure out how to get Mary and Shannon back. 

They didn’t exactly have physical things like Jim, Claire and Toby. There was no staff or ring or anything. There was nothing. All they had was each other and Eli wasn’t risking losing one of them if it meant getting the other one back. 

Both were his family and had been there more for him then he could ever repay. Helped get him back on his feet after Gunmar. Would crawl into bed with him when he had nightmares and Steve wasn’t around to help. 

Eli finally can’t hold his eyes open anymore the sun slowly rising outside if his watch gives him any indication. He hears the others shuffling around their rooms and heads to his own. Well, it wasn’t really his at all. His was at home with a big oaf currently sleeping on it and he couldn’t risk going back. 

So he lays down on the cot and settles in for some sleep. Eyes shutting for maybe 2 seconds all together when he hears a bang. Bolting upright. 

Eli exiting out into the forge only to be surprised when everybody else is up. Krel working on what must have been something but was no a smokey pile of garbage. 

“Sorry to wake you, sleepyhead,” Krel says smiling at him. 

Eli just shrugs. 

“It was a good thing you woke up anyways. We were starting to think you had put your self in a coma” Jim says. 

“I’...I only just shut my eyes” Eli mumbles. 

“Two days ago Little one. You’ve been asleep for 34 hours. We were starting to get worried” Draal says softly. 

Oh well, Eli did feel rested and he did feel better then he had in a while. A lot better actually. This might be the first time he ever slept straight through since everything happened. 

“Did Steve do something to you?” Jim asks a little concerned. 

“Not that I know of” 

“Either way that doesn’t matter. We only have three weeks before Kubritz is setting her enforcers on the town. We need to destroy her before that can happen. Who knows what those Omens will do” Krel explains. 

“Wait what? When?” Eli asks. Jim already holding out his phone. The video ready to play. 

Eli presses play and Kubritz appears on the screen. Steve standing beside her proudly. Arms behind his back in his officer suit. Shannon and Mary a little off to the side. Hidden. 

“As you know our Superhero initiative has had a little trouble getting off the ground but we are getting there. Potential new recruits are on the horizon but that is not what I am here to talk about today. I am here to talk about the new Operational Military Enforcers or as we call them. Omens” Kubritz explains, throwing out an arm and the curtain is pulled open. 

Revealing the robots from the photo that Jim had given him at the start of this mess. 

Eli heard the crowd gasp. The cameraman taking a step back. 

It is like everybody suddenly bursts into questions. 

Kubritz quieting them with a few words. 

“With the help of the Omens, things like the police force and the military should no longer be necessary. We will no longer have to put Human lives on the line to defend our country. No longer lose our lives to pitiless and vengeful wars. With the use of Omens, we can have a military run by robots who can be repaired and fixed any time they get broken. We can remain safe and at home with our families where we should be” 

Eli shuts it off. Not wanting to hear anymore. 

“So you said three weeks? Till she deploys them?” Eli asks handing Jim’s phone back. 

Jim nodding. 

“She won’t just use them to police the world. She’ll use them to terrorise it. People won’t be able to do anything without those things freaking out and potentially hurting an innocent.” Eli says. 

“Yep. She’ll use them to control all of us. People are already leaving town. Preparing for world annihilation at this stage” Draal says.

“We need to stop her before that can happen” 

“All she said was three weeks and the first wave will be imployed and your boyfriend is leading them,” Krel mutters having returned to fiddling with his new gadget. 

“Then we need to figure out how to put a stop to this” Eli waving to Douxie and Nari as they enter the forge. All of them going over it again when Nari pulls out her phone. 

“I think I better call my siblings. Maybe they can help” She says before walking off. 

“Do we know any weaknesses?” Draal asks a mumbling Krel. 

“If I did I would have already told you. One strength I do know is their joints are magnetic. Their limbs will just come back to them” Krel says barely even looking up. 

“What about an EMP?” Douxie asks. 

Krel shakes his head. 

"Our tech is immune to EMPs and unfortunately so are the Omens. But I'll do my best to figure something out. How to break their magnets or something?" Krel promises. 

Someone else asks another question and thats how it goes. Krel saying no or stopping them in their tracks and someone asking or suggesting something else. Aja threatening to strangle her brother in frustration. 

Draal pulling her off to the side to calm her down with whispers and a bear hug. Aja still grumbling under her breathe. 

Eli wants to rip out his hair three hours later when they still haven’t gotten anywhere. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh force-feeding him breakfast much to his protest and another day passes. Eli unable to afford anymore breaks if the world was ending in three weeks. 

He had a world to save. Because who knows what the hell Kubritz had planned if those Omen’s worked. 

It was time to prepare for war and Eli still had so much to do. 

But all he can think of it white feathers hidden beneath black and he holds onto that hope as much as possible. 

First though. He needs Mary and Shannon more then anything and he has a plan. He no longer had time to figure out a nice way to do things. A possession to break. If he would do anything for Steve. Just how far was Mary willing to go for Shannon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short. It was both a mix of wanting to kinda keep it shorted and also had a family tragedy happen this week. So that kinda just cut my motivation out completely. 
> 
> But I still hope you love this chapter as much as the others and I will hopefully make the next chapter twice as good for you. I hope you all enjoyed your New Years. Love you all so much.


	24. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is lying, even Steve is doing it to himself.  
> Wicked Game - Ursine Vulpine & Annaca

Steve was exhausted. Kubritz had him working overtime after his last outburst. They had three weeks to prepare for the bots to be ready. Three weeks was pushing. Hell, three months was pushing it. 

At this rate. They were so stupid that they mostly took out themselves instead of the blank bots. 

“What?” He snaps from where he had been disturbed from his afternoon nap. Pulling his wing back to reveal Shannon. 

“Kubritz wants all of us on lockdown. She can’t have any more of us being diverted from the main goal. She said you weren’t allowed to go for any more midnight flights.” 

“And how’s she gonna stop me?” Steve asks with a snarl. Rolling a little off the rafter and landing with a small thud. Shannon doesn’t even flinch. 

Not like everybody else would have. 

“I think she said it's for our protection. She doesn’t want us on the wrong side of this war and anyway. Where are you going at night?” Shannon asks. 

“Nowhere. Just somewhere to stretch my wings. Get a slushie. Not much else” Steve shrugs. 

“So you definitely haven’t been seeing someone then? Cause you might have a hickey on your neck “ Shannon half whispers. 

Steve moves to cover his neck, clearing his throat. 

“So what? I’m a free man. I can do what I want with who I want. Not like you don’t have your own booty call. She just happens to be your girlfriend to” Steve mutters. 

“Yeah but half the city hates us. Mary is still trying to get paint out of her hair after what they did at the announcement” Shannon says with a shrug.

“So there's another half that thinks what we're doing is a good thing. Look I get it. Kubritz thinks they’re gonna break the chip or whatever but they haven’t broken mine yet and they probably won’t break yours either. The others had objects that were close to them. Personal stuff. I’ve got none of that” Steve says with a low growl. 

Not anymore. Was the underlying truth under that sentence but he ignores it in favour of heading to the mess hall and grabbing a tray. Shannon just sticking beside him anyways. 

Steve sitting at their now mostly empty table. The others in the hall whispering not as quietly as they think they are. 

Shannon just sitting down and calmly ignoring them. 

Steve really does try his best to. 

_ I can’t believe how fucked up the base has gotten since they got here? _

_ Why did we even bother in the first place? Eli’s gonna win.  _

_ Those robots are dangerous, they’re just gonna hurt innocent people.  _

_ Eli’s gonna stop this right?  _

Steve snaps and stands. Wings flaring as he ditches his plate at the wall. It shatters and the entire mess hall goes completely quiet. 

“How many of you think The Wraith is gonna win? Stick your hands up? Show yourselves, you cowards!” He yells. 

Voice booming around the hall. Nobody dares to raise a hand or even so much as blink. 

“You are all nothing but insubordinate pieces of filth. If any one of you doesn’t believe in our cause. You can get the hell out now and hand in your damn uniforms on the way! We do not have the time nor place for backstabbing little assholes!” 

One person stands a few seconds later, walking up to Steve. His hair bristled with grey and Steve had seen him around a few times. Varrick was his last name if the name on his breast had any indication. 

“I came to Area 49-B because I wanted to help people and then Kubritz became the colonel and well. It doesn’t feel much like helping no more. Just feels like we’re hurtin’ ya know. Hurting you guys and us and the civvies. Nobodies safe no more and I don’t like it. So I’ll happily give in my uniform if it means I don’t have to have a hand in my families death or anybody else's for that matter” He says. 

Voice thick with a southern accent as he reaches up and pulls the name from his shirt. Velcro sounding three times louder than normal as he does so. 

He reaches forwards and grabs Steve’s hand. Pulling it up and opening it. Placing the ID Tag on his open palm. 

“I really hope you see just what it is we’ve been doing to people. Before it’s too late and you lose the one thing most important to you.” The man says before his turning and leaving the mess hall. 

The door hadn’t even shut before another person is standing and more follow. 

Until over half the mess hall has placed their names in his hand. The door finally staying closed and Steve just sighs as he throws the names on the table. Sitting back down. 

“Seriously I don’t get it. What the hell is so special about Eli? Does he shit glitter or something?” Steve snaps, stealing a few fries off Shannon’s plate. 

But he was just lying to himself. He knew Eli was special because of some untold memory in the back of his head. Some flash of feeling that happened every time he saw the man. 

That’s why despite everything he had sought Eli out these past two nights. Only finding him last night and nearly getting a dagger in the gut because of it but all he had done was lean down and kiss the vigilante. 

Those sparks flashing in his head for only a second as Eli had kissed him back with fever. 

Steve chasing something. Something just out of his reach no matter how far he went and yet as fruitless as it seemed he was probably gonna head back out there tonight and try and find Eli against anyway. 

Maybe he should just get Kubritz and ask for her to wipe his memories of Eli. At least that way he wouldn’t have to feel this shitty inside. 

“I’m going for a fly” Steve murmurs standing. 

“You can’t we’re on lockdown,” Shannon says but she doesn’t really fight him. 

The guards don’t try to stop him either and his in the sky only a few minutes later. Dusk already setting in anyway so he disappears further up into the clouds. The dew nice on his wings as he watches the world. 

He flies for a while until it’s almost too dark to see and he’d rather not do something dumb like smack into a building right now. God Kubritz would kill him if the fall didn’t. 

So instead he lands and walks for a while. Hands in his pockets. People looking and whispering but nobody bothers him. 

Before he knows it. He's at the apartment again. Flying up to the window and landing on the balcony. 

It was in a way. No man’s land. Both free to come and go and currently Eli was asleep on the couch. Back to him. Fresh bruises lining his arms. 

Steve throwing a coaster at Eli. Having a feeling if he was to close Eli would have gutted him for waking him up. 

He doesn’t expect Eli to catch the coaster though. 

“I’m awake. Sleep doesn’t come easy these days.” Eli says rolling over and sitting up. Running a hand through his hair. The black already starting to grow back out. It no longer stood up. Instead, it flopped around his head like a silver wig. 

Steve doesn’t say anything. He never has anything to say really and he moves forward to kiss Eli and after that. It goes just the same. Both of them moving to the bedroom, breathless and Steve still just can’t quite reach the spark. 

Neither can he the next day or the day after that. Meeting in a different place each time. 

They never talk much and Steve always leaves right after. More nightmares about that mirrored place filling his head when he sleeps.

In the day Steve doing his best to get them omens in working order. They were slowly getting there and Steve was actually yelling less and cheering more.

They were starting to act like a proper army. A proper fighting unit. Not just clueless hunks of junk that could barely walk in a straight line without hitting a wall and malfunctioning. 

Apparently, they were supposed to be amazing from the get-go but because Kubritz failed to secure her end of the deal. Her “robot dealer” screwed her over in return. Made them dumb as rocks. 

“Steven can we talk,” Kubritz asks when Steve was just stretching after the day of working them to the bone. Pulling up his shirt a little more to hide the hickey there. Sure the makeup that Mary had lent him silently would have washed away with sweat. 

He really had to tell Eli to stop leaving those. 

“Sure what’s up?” He asks. 

“How are you feeling about this plan?” She says as they walk along. 

That wasn’t the real question though. The real one was “Do you still trust me?” 

“If I’m being honest I’m a little scared of one of these scrap heaps hurting someone innocent but if we train them right that shouldn’t be an issue but if you think this is the best for thing for humanity. Then I’m still with you” Steve promises. 

And yet as the words leave his mouth. They quiver. Uncertain. 

“It’s good to be a little scared. Better than being a little cocky and getting yourself killed. I know this has been hard on you. Losing friends. Losing family but this will all be worth it in the end” Kubritz says giving him one of her rare smiles as she pats him on the shoulder. Leaving an almost wet feeling behind. Her palms must be sweaty. 

“What's gonna happen to the heroes? To the others? You know they won’t stop fighting you” Steve asks before he can stop himself. 

“If we have the chance to apprehend them. They will go where all law-breaking citizens go. To jail. I have no plans to kill anybody, Steven. That’s not my goal. I just want world peace and I have a chance to make it possible. Why wouldn’t I take that chance?” Kubritz implores. Staring him down. 

“Just to Jail? That’s it? What about the Wraith? You’ve said it before that his tricky” Steve squeaks out. Voice cracking. Trying to cover it with a cough.

“He will also go to prison. I promise no harm will come to him. He might be a pain in the butt but not one worth killing. You are all so young. So optimistic that you forget to see the forest for the trees. You weren’t saving the world. You were hindering the people who could actually do so” 

Her voice was so soft and yet, Steve just had that sense that she was lying. Some part of her was lying even if she didn’t know it. 

Steve knows when this all goes down. Not everybody is making it back alive. Not everybody gets a second chance. Not everybody survives a war. 

“I know you still have feelings for him even if you can’t remember him but he doesn’t love you. He might have once but now. He only cares about one thing and that isn’t you” Kubritz says, seemingly able to read his mind. 

“Then what is it?” 

“He wants to die a hero” 

And just like that, she walks off. Leaving Steve’s brain whirling and twisting. 

Steve almost considers not going that night but that never-ending scream from something more eventually draws him out of his room. 

He doesn’t really sneak. He doesn’t have to. There is no one around. Finally, that crisp night air is brushing through his feathers. Blowing his hair around gently as he looks around. 

Letting that feeling drag him back to the apartment but then he stops. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opens them again and the world lights up with colour. 

It had been another thing he had been practising. Seeing peoples souls and there was only one soul with black fire in this entire city. 

He gains air to look for it. Slowly singling out the reds and the blues and greens. Until he sees it. Fire black as night burning on the rooftop of a nearby building. 

Only for it to move and dart away over to another building. Then another. He was running but why? 

Steve moves down closer but still stays out of the way. Eli wasn’t running from anything. He was just running and jumping over buildings. 

Steve follows him close to half an hour before Eli stops and sits on the edge of the building. Steve waits a few more minutes before his landing softly beside him. 

“You took your time. Was starting to think you wouldn’t come” Eli says not even turning to look at him. 

“I was unsure. Look we need to talk. Do you really want to die?” Steve asks.

“Let me guess that’s another lie that Kubritz told you. I might be a depressed asshole a lot of the time but even I know that life is worth living. It would be even more worth it if I had my Angel back but that’s just why I got to fight harder right?” Eli says whirling to look at him. 

“She said you want to die a hero. That’s the only thing you care about is being some valiant hero and nothing else matters” Steve says. 

“And so what if I do? Is that so bad? Wanting my death to be something amazing. Not when I’m 80 and I can’t even shower myself and feed myself? I don’t want to die an old man with nothing left, maybe not even memories. I want to live my life so hard that it hurts. So that when I die. I know I did it saving someone else who can change the world. Is it really so bad to want to die a hero!?” 

Steve hadn’t expected the answer or rage. Taking a step back. Eli on his feet and poking him in the chest. 

“I already have the inner body of a fifty-year-old. It’s a struggle every day to wake up. To deal with the pain but I can’t even complain about it cause I did it to myself. I don’t even have feeling in my own damn hand. Do you think I want sixty more years of that? Of feeling empty and sore and tired? I have to work four times harder than the rest to keep up. To keep my shitty lungs from just failing.” 

“Then why not retire?” Steve regretting the words the second they leave his mouth. 

“Because if I retire. People die. If I retire. I have nothing else left. Jim has his cooking and Claire her acting. Mary wants to become a famous makeup artist. Even you wanted to be something more than a hero but it is all I have. I have no other job. No other life. Nothing to keep me from falling apart inside.” Tears filling Eli’s eyes. 

“Wait I really wanted something else?” Steve asks. 

“I don’t know. I just...when you were frustrated you’d talk about following Coach’s Lawrence’s footsteps. Becoming a coach like him but it was still something different. When I think about any of that stuff. All I keep coming back to is this. Is saving the world” 

Steve almost feels like his own heart is clenching as he surges forward and kisses Eli. Wiping his thumb down his cheek to stop the tears. Eli just wraps his arm around Steve’s wrist and kisses him back. 

Steve sees his entire world light up and for a second he thinks he's finally found it. His spark but then a voice sounds over a microphone. 

“Wraith. Let Dark Steel go now or we will open fire” Steve is opening his eyes as he feels something shoved into his gut. Not hard enough to break the skin but he knows what it is. 

Wind blasting around the two helicopters lights up their rooftop. 

Eli just looking at him sadly. 

“You have five seconds to take the knife away from Dark Steel. Four...Three....” 

Steve sees someone else heft a gun up onto their shoulder and all he can do is push Eli out of the way as a net hits him. Sending him tumbling to the floor. Tangling around his wings. 

Eli stuck like a deer in headlights. 

Steve looking around as guards slide down ropes and land on the rooftop. Aiming guns at Eli. 

“Help me please. Help me” Steve calls to him. 

“Drop the knife Wraith. Don’t make me shoot you” The first guy who spoke orders. 

“Help me and I’ll join you. Please, Eli. Please Pepperbuddy!” Steve yells over him. Struggling to get out of the net but it's to tangled around his wings. The weights heavy enough to even pin him to the floor. 

Eli finally moves and Steve feels something inside him break when he moves the other way. Away from him. 

“OPEN FIRE!” The first guy orders and Steve’s head rings as four different guns go off. Vision feeling like it goes blurry as Eli runs and jumps. 

Steve screaming as Eli disappears over the side. 

The four soldiers running after him. 

“How the hell did he survive a fall like that?” One of the men says. 

“He didn’t, look he broke a window. He must have escaped through there” The commander says. 

One of the helicopters landing and Kubritz steps out of it as the blades finally come to a halt. She walks over to him and leans down. Someone hands her a knife and she cuts Steve free. Pulling him to his feet. 

“I told you he didn’t love you. Thank you for leading us to him, Steven. Hopefully, we can apprehend him and then we can put this vigilante nonsense to bed” She says. 

“How did I?” Steve says still in shock. 

“Tracking jelly. It absorbs into your skin. Somehow you’ve managed to turn the tracking function off in your chip. I was right to be concerned about you. Do you get it now? He doesn’t care about you. You were nothing but a consolation prize for beating Gunmar. A teddy bear to hug when the nightmares came but if he really loved you. He never would have put you through that. He would have let you go” 

Steve just nods. What else can she do? Eli had just proven her point. He only cared about himself. 

Had he really ever cared about Steve? Or was Kubritz right was he just some consolation prize for saving the world. The damsel in distress. 

The sidekick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stevie. I seem to have finally gotten back into the flow. Though I know I've said it like eight times at this point but this time for sure. I hope. Thank you everybody for you patience and for still sticking around with these books. You mean so much to me.


End file.
